Unstable
by Alkarin
Summary: Blaine tiene esquizofrenia. Finalmente estalla y Kurt está ahí para ayudarlo. Puede hacerlo funcionar. Autolesión y enfermedad mental. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Habla

**Unstable****.**

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de _**kaylamoonshoes**_. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**Resumen:** Blaine tiene esquizofrenia. Finalmente estalla y Kurt está ahí para ayudarlo. Puede hacerlo funcionar. Autolesión y enfermedad mental. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Completo.

**N/A:** **Realmente no sé de dónde salió esto. Un one-shot lleno de angustia. Puede funcionar, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada. ¡Disfruten!

**1. Habla.**

Kurt entró en la institución como hacía cada sábado por la mañana. Se había convertido en una rutina de la que no estaba orgulloso, pero sabía que tenía que continuar por los próximos seis meses.

Kathy, la enfermera a cargo, le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras firmaba su nombre en la hoja de registro que se había convertido en algo muy familiar.

"¿Cómo está hoy?", preguntó Kurt, su temblorosa voz traicionándolo.

"Casi igual. Todavía no quiere hablar con nosotros".

Kurt suspiró y le entregó la pluma de vuelta. "¿Todavía tamborilea sus dedos?".

Kathy asintió. "Creo que eres el único que incluso tiene una idea de lo que eso significa".

"Estar con un hombre durante tanto tiempo tiende a hacer que sea más fácil el leerlo", Kurt sonrió débilmente y agarró el pase de visitante que ella deslizó bajo la ventanilla. Sacó su teléfono, la billetera y la foto la mantuvo contra él en todo momento, una de él y Blaine sonriendo a la cámara mientras su papá había capturado la imagen. Habían estado de vacaciones durante el verano de su último año de la escuela secundaria. Fue alrededor de la época en que todo esto había comenzado, los temblores, los destellos de pánico en los ojos miel de Blaine, los cortes.

Kurt caminaba por los blancos pasillos, asintiendo ocasionalmente para saludar a las enfermeras del piso o al personal de limpieza. Todo el mundo conocía a Kurt. Todo el mundo conocía también a Blaine. Se acercó a la habitación 431 y tomó una respiración profunda antes de girar la perilla y entrar en la habitación.

Blaine estaba sentado sobre su cama con una bata blanca, la muñeca izquierda envuelta en vendas y una expresión vacía plantada en su rostro. Sus rodillas estaban atraídas hacia su pecho y daba golpecitos con sus dedos contra su espinilla en código Morse. Kurt no era psíquico, no podía leer los pensamientos errantes de Blaine, pero sabía que Blaine estaba recordando.

"Hey, cariño", dijo Kurt con una reconfortante voz. Blaine no levantó la vista. Simplemente miraba hacia adelante, con sus dedos tranquilizándose.

Kurt se movió lentamente hacia la cama, sentándose en el espacio vacío frente a Blaine. "¿Cómo estás hoy?".

Blaine miró a Kurt lentamente, sus ojos nunca se encontraban verdaderamente. Tomó la mano de Kurt y trazó una palabra contra su palma. _'Ok'_.

"¿Has estado levantándote como te lo pedí?", Kurt ladeó su cabeza. Blaine parpadeó antes de trazar otra palabra en su mano. _'No'_.

Kurt suspiró y dejó caer su mano. "Bebé, no vas a mejorar si no lo intentas".

Blaine negó con su cabeza y se recostó en la cama, girando sobre su costado y llevando sus rodillas hasta apretarlas contra su pecho. Kurt nunca imaginó ver a su amante tan pequeño, roto y derrotado. Claro, Blaine aún estaba vivo, pero sus ojos no brillaban más. Su piel estaba pálida y su rostro tenía una expresión perdida. Kurt sabía que para el resto de su vida, estaría luchando una batalla con Blaine, pero estaba dispuesto. Recordaba aquella noche, dos semanas atrás, como si hubiera sido sólo unos segundos antes.

**888**

"¿Hola?".

"_K-Kurt… ayuda_". Balbuceó Blaine en el teléfono.

"¡Blaine! Bebé, ¿qué pasa?", Kurt se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Burt y Carole lucieron inmediatamente preocupados. Finn se quedó inmóvil con su mano sobre una pieza de pollo que estaba a punto de arponear con su tenedor.

"_Yo... lo maté_".

El corazón de Kurt se detuvo. "¿A quién?".

"_A papá... yo sólo lo maté_", su voz estaba cargada de lágrimas e inestabilidad. Kurt podía escuchar gritos y sollozos en el fondo. "_Mamá... ¿qué debo hacer? Ella está ahí abajo y él está muerto y yo sólo-_".

"Blaine, sólo respira, ¿está bien?", Kurt comenzó a sudar y lágrimas comenzaron a caer. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a manejar esto?

"_¡No fue mi intención, lo juro! Él comenzó a gritar y simplemente no pude soportarlo. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho! ¡Oh, dios, ¿por qué ella no sólo SE CALLA?!_".

Blaine estaba empezando a sonar loco, pero Kurt nunca diría eso en voz alta. "¡Blaine, detente! Llama a la policía y diles que fue un accidente".

"_¡Ella lo vio, Kurt, ella lo vio todo! No puedo-_", se atragantó con un sollozo. Escuchó a Blaine moviéndose alrededor, una puerta abriéndose, pasos tronando escaleras abajo.

"_Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo?_", Kurt escuchó la voz atemorizada de la madre de Blaine. Kurt se levantó y corrió hacia su abrigo, agarrando sus llaves fuera del gancho junto a la puerta.

"Bebé, detente, estoy en camino".

Kurt no escuchó a Blaine responder porque no lo hizo. El Blaine que amaba había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un enojado monstruo. Escuchó los gritos, los golpes sordos de los gruñidos con enojo, pero nunca escuchó a Blaine contestarle o detenerse. La llamada terminó cuando Kurt había saltado a su auto, Burt y Carole llamaron después de él. Aceleró hacia Westerville con pánico. Su Blaine, el amable, gentil y amoroso Blaine que conoció en las escaleras de Dalton, acababa de matar a su padre y estaba perdiendo el control. Kurt sabía que se estaba poniendo en peligro al ir y su padre había protestado mucho, pero este era su Blaine. No podía simplemente dejarlo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Blaine, cada luz estaba brillando a través de las ventanas. Kurt se lanzó fuera del auto y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. La visión que encontró cuando abrió lo haría vomitar fácilmente.

Carson Anderson estaba tendido en el suelo de la sala, con su cuello amoratado y los ojos abiertos y vacíos. Kurt apartó sus ojos del cuerpo para buscar a Blaine. El rastro de sangre detrás del arco abierto en dirección a la cocina conducía a un par de pies vestidos con pantuflas. Kurt entró despacio y se asomó por una esquina.

"¡Oh, dios mío!", gritó, al ver a la madre de Blaine acostada en posición supina sobre el inmaculado azulejo blanco, sangre goteando de su boca, sus mejillas teñidas con lágrimas y sus ojos sin vida como los de su esposo. Kurt se deslizó por la pared, tratando de no vomitar. No escuchó ninguna señal de vida en la casa. Secó sus ojos y se levantó temblando.

"¿B-blaine?", gritó hacia el espacio vacío. Escuchó arrastrar los pies en una esquina de la sala. Se lanzó al frente para encontrar a Blaine sentado con sus rodillas encogidas, mirando a su padre y sosteniendo un cuchillo fuertemente en su mano.

"Blaine, cariño", dijo Kurt lo más suavemente que pudo. "Dame el cuchillo".

Blaine negó con su cabeza, apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

"Bebé, vamos, tenemos que resolver esto".

"Ellos están mejor ahora, ¿verdad?", preguntó Blaine con voz temblorosa. "No tienen que preocuparse por mí. No puedo decepcionarlos nunca más".

Kurt cubrió su boca con una mano para ahogar un sollozo. "Blaine... dame el cuchillo".

"Los odiaba tanto, Kurt. Ellos me odiaban, también".

"Blaine, detente".

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y se encontraron con los de Kurt, una mirada ligeramente enloquecida y vidriosa estaba sobre ellos. "También estás decepcionado de mí".

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. "No, Blaine, estoy asustado. ¡Me estás asustando!".

"¡Arruino todo! No te merezco. No me necesitas más", agarró su cabello y apretó sus ojos.

"¡Blaine, detente!", Kurt se movió para apalancar las manos de Blaine alejándolas, pero el movimiento fue el equivocado. Blaine se lanzó hacia adelante y tacleó a Kurt en el suelo, el cuchillo cortó la mejilla de Kurt. Él dejó escapar un grito de dolor mientras Blaine agarraba sus muñecas con una de sus manos. Kurt luchó, lágrimas quemando sus ojos y gotas saladas cayendo sobre el profundo corte en su rostro. Blaine lo besó rudamente, sus dientes clavándose en los labios de Kurt y extrayéndole sangre. Kurt no quería hacerlo, pero llevó su rodilla hacia arriba, pateando a Blaine en la ingle y empujando al chico lejos de él. Algo parecido a la comprensión apareció en el rostro de Blaine y miró a Kurt, sus ojos perforando agujeros en los ojos de Kurt. Sin romper la mirada, Blaine se apuñaló a sí mismo en la muñeca, arrastrando el cuchillo a través de ella.

"¡No, Blaine!", Kurt corrió y agarró la mano de Blaine, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Blaine se dejó caer de rodillas, su cuerpo comenzando a caer debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Kurt lo jaló cerca, la sangre filtrándose en su camiseta, pero no le importó. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia. No les dijo lo que había sucedido aún, pero estaba seguro de que habría preguntas.

Blaine fue trasladado de urgencia al hospital y tuvo que ser resucitado un par de veces antes de estabilizarlo y trasladarlo a una habitación, Kurt estuvo sentado a su lado mientras la enfermera cosía su mejilla. Después de varias rondas de interrogatorio, una prueba del detector de mentiras y una evaluación mental a Blaine, decidieron no enviarlo a la cárcel.

Burt y Carole estaban en total estado de shock. Se sentaron al lado de Kurt en una oficina una semana más tarde, esperando los resultados de la evaluación psiquiátrica.

"Blaine tiene una grave esquizofrenia y depresión. No puede lidiar con su ira y algo debe de haberla disparado. Por lo que aquí Kurt le ha dicho a la policía, sus padres eran muy duros con él y su relación con Kurt. La única razón por la que él no está en la cárcel es porque Blaine no es una mala persona. No es un asesino. Lo sabemos por qué ustedes tres y sus amigos nos han contado acerca de que él es un gran chico, sin antecedentes de violencia alguna. Estos síntomas aparecieron debido al estrés y a estar sin algún tratamiento".

"¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? ¡Quiero decir, la esquizofrenia es muy seria!", le preguntó Carole.

"Lo es. Blaine es muy inteligente, muy por encima del promedio, en realidad. Eso es algo que muchos pacientes con esquizofrenia tienen, una gran inteligencia. Algo la desencadenó en Blaine esa noche y en realidad no lo sabremos hasta que esté listo para hablar".

"¿Ha dicho algo?", preguntó Burt, frotando su cabeza.

"No... sigue tamborileando sus dedos contra su rodilla como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse, pero nadie sabe lo que significa. Murmura cosas ocasionalmente, pero nada con verdadero significado. Sin embargo, dijo el nombre de Kurt una vez".

Kurt levantó la mirada. "¿Qué dijo?".

"Sólo Kurt. Casi sonaba como si te estuviera buscando".

Kurt dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y dejó salir un sollozo. Carole lo jaló entre sus brazos y lo abrazó estrechamente.

"Vamos a ayudarle, Kurt", el doctor se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su escritorio. "Un día, él va a estar mejor. Vamos a darle medicamentos para controlar los factores desencadenantes y vamos a tener un psiquiatra que lo verá tres veces a la semana. El horario de visita son los sábados, si quieres venir a verlo. Eso incluso puede ayudar".

Kurt asintió y se incorporó, limpiando sus ojos, pero cuidando la herida en su rostro. "No voy a dejarlo. No así".

Burt parecía un poco indeciso, pero Carole le dio una mirada, diciéndole que necesitaban apoyar a Kurt. La primera visita había sido un pequeño desastre, terminando con Blaine teniendo que ser sujetado a la cama y los médicos sacando a Kurt de la habitación. La siguiente vez, una enfermera se quedó con ellos y Blaine no miró a Kurt.

**888**

Kurt se movió hacia adelante sobre la cama y colocó una mano tentativamente contra los rizos de Blaine, acariciando y alejándolos de sus ojos. Blaine cerró sus ojos contra el reconfortante gesto. Era la primera vez que Kurt lo había tocado sin que él enloqueciera.

"Dejaste que te tocara", sonrió Kurt hacia él. Blaine no respondió. Simplemente suspiró.

"Ya sabes, si dices algo, va a ser mucho más fácil para mí saber lo que quieres", continuó Kurt acariciando con su pulgar sobre la sien de Blaine. "Siempre escribes las palabras en mi palma o punteas tus dedos, pero decir las palabras sería mucho más fácil. Podemos ayudarte si lo hicieras".

Blaine abrió sus ojos y miró a Kurt. Eso le sorprendió al principio, porque era la primera vez desde aquella noche que Blaine miraba directamente a sus ojos, la última vez fue cuando arrastró el cuchillo a través de su muñeca. Blaine se sentó lentamente y colocó una mano sobre la cicatriz en el rostro de Kurt, sus ojos nadando en su mirada.

"Te" (1), dijo suavemente, su voz rasposa por la falta de uso.

El aliento de Kurt se atoró momentáneamente. Extrañaba la voz de Blaine más que otra cosa. "¿_Te_ qué, bebé?".

"Amo", respondió. Kurt apretó sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sobre la mano de Blaine. Blaine se movió para alejar su mano, pero Kurt sostuvo su muñeca no lesionada para mantenerlo allí.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Blaine. Por favor, sigue hablando. ¿En qué estás pensando?".

"No quiero", Blaine evitó sus ojos y miró hacia la cama.

"¿Qué?".

"Estar aquí", respondió en voz baja. Kurt levantó su barbilla y atrajo su atención de nuevo.

"No va a ser por mucho, Blaine. Cuando salgas de aquí, puedes venir a casa conmigo. Estarás mejor y yo cuidaré de ti. Algún día, todo esto habrá terminado y podremos marcharnos de aquí como siempre me dijiste que lo haríamos".

La más leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine, haciendo derretir el corazón de Kurt. Blaine se movió para abrazar a Kurt, pero se detuvo al ver el corte sobre su mejilla y se paró para enroscarse nuevamente sobre sí mismo.

"No, Blaine, no", Kurt lo detuvo y tomó las manos de Blaine, y las envolvió alrededor de su cuello. Kurt deslizó sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Blaine y lo atrajo hacia sí. Blaine no respondió inmediatamente el abrazo de vuelta, pero finalmente, Kurt sintió sus brazos apretarlo y su cabeza descansando en su hombro.

"Hueles bien", dijo Blaine contra su cuello. Kurt sonrió.

"Gracias. Tú hueles como a hospital, pero todavía te amo".

Blaine se sentó y sonrió débilmente. "¿Todavía?".

Kurt pensó en los meses pasados, las visitas, los ataques, la muerte de los padres de Blaine, el miedo, y pensó en sus futuras y constantes visitas al médico, píldoras, preocuparse acerca de los desencadenantes y más miedo, pero Kurt simplemente sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de Blaine, besándolo suavemente y descansando su frente contra la de él.

"Siempre, bebé. No importa lo que pase".

**888**

**N/A: Sólo un poco de algo que me gusta hacer. Rompiendo de lejos con el smut para hacer un poco de angustia. :P**

N/T: 1. Originalmente, Blaine le dice a Kurt "_Love you_" (Te amo), por lo que primero va el _Amo_ y luego el _Te_, pero al traducir quedaría un poco raro, así que lo acomodé.

Bueno, les traigo esta traducción autorizada de una muy buena historia, por lo menos, a mí me encantó. Y me pareció interesante compartirla con ustedes, ya veremos cómo le va.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	2. Cumpliendo con las formalidades

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela C, ValeAsencio, vane, AdryRamiss15, Adriana11 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Sé que tengo otras tres historias en curso en este momento, pero continúo con esto. No tengo vida de todos modos, así que sí... ¡aquí tienen!**

**888**

**2. Cumpliendo con las formalidades.**

Blaine se quedó dormido en los brazos de Kurt esa tarde después de que empezó a hablar de nuevo. No dijo mucho más, pero Kurt no podría estar más feliz. Cuando Kathy entró y le dijo que era hora de irse, acomodó suavemente a Blaine de nuevo sobre la almohada, pero no llegó muy lejos de la cama antes de que una mano agarrara su camisa.

"No te vayas", la voz aterrorizada de Blaine rompió el silencio.

"Tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Estaré de vuelta el mismo tiempo la próxima semana, lo prometo".

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Blaine. El corazón de Kurt se rompió, pero puso una dulce sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla y alejarla. "Te lo prometo, bebé... Voy a regresar. Llamaré durante la semana para checar que estés bien, ¿de acuerdo?".

Blaine asintió de mala gana y renunció a su agarre sobre la camisa de Kurt. Kurt apartó un rizo de su frente antes de besar sus labios suavemente y salir de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, hizo lo que solía hacer después de las visitas y se deslizó por la pared, la cabeza entre sus manos, rindiéndose ante todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

"¿Estás bien, Kurt?", Kathy se arrodilló a su lado. Él asintió contra sus palmas y sorbió por su nariz.

"Habló hoy".

Los ojos de Kathy se agrandaron por la sorpresa. "¿Qué dijo?".

"Sólo que me amaba y que no quería estar aquí... y que olía bien", sonrió ante el recuerdo. Kathy puso una mano sobre el brazo de Kurt.

"Cariño, tienes que seguir trabajando con él. Él confía en ti. Si puedes conseguir que hable más, tal vez pueda empezar a hablar con los médicos y podremos ayudarlo... hasta entonces... él estará aquí".

Kurt suspiró y asintió antes de que Kathy le ayudara a ponerse de pie. Firmó la salida y agarró su teléfono, billetera y foto antes de salir del enorme edificio y conducir a casa.

**888**

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue hoy?", Carole preguntó mientras lavaban y secaban los platos.

"Él habló".

"¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! Estoy segura de que no fue mucho, sin embargo", Carole se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

"No... sólo dijo que me amaba...", Kurt sintió las lágrimas de nuevo. Hacía eso mucho últimamente. Carole aquietó sus manos y bajó el plato que estaba secando antes de tomar sus manos.

"Cariño, sé que crees que esto nunca va a mejorar, pero lo hará. No te rindas con él, ¿de acuerdo? Él te necesita".

Kurt reprimió un sollozo. "Simplemente no sé qué hacer. Voy allí cada sábado tratando de actuar como si no recordara lo que hizo, pero cuando lo miro, me veo en sus ojos y todo lo que veo es que luce igual que cuando los mató-".

Kurt no pudo contenerse más. Carole envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y él lloró sobre su hombro.

"Lo sé, bebé. Probablemente nunca lo superarás, pero él está enfermo. Sabes que nunca lo hubiera hecho si no lo estuviera".

"No creería que lo hiciera de cualquier manera", lloró Kurt, "Era tan amable-".

"Lo sigue siendo, Kurt, sólo tenemos que encontrarlo de nuevo. Tal vez deberías de hacer un poco de investigación sobre su condición, descifrar de qué se trata todo esto".

Kurt se levantó y limpió sus ojos, asintiendo. "Tienes razón. Es sólo que me siento tan mal por él".

"Yo también", Carole le dio una llorosa sonrisa antes de colocar una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciando la cicatriz de allí con su dedo pulgar. "Apuesto a que él estará tan asustado de sí mismo como tú cuando vea esto".

"Lo está", Kurt lo recordó tratando de esconderse de nuevo cuando Blaine la notó.

Carole besó su mejilla y tomó el trapo de sus manos. "Ve a descansar, cariño, yo lo terminaré".

Kurt le sonrió débilmente y caminó de vuelta hacia la sala de estar. Burt y Finn estaban viendo un partido de béisbol, pero Kurt no se atrevió a quejarse. Se sentó en una silla al otro lado de Burt en el lado opuesto de la habitación y se quedó mirando fijamente a la T.V.

"¿Fue un día difícil?", preguntó Burt bruscamente. Amaba a Blaine, pero la idea de que su hijo todavía estuviera saliendo con alguien que había asesinado a sus propios padres, enfermo o no, lo hacía apretar sus dientes y mantenerse en el borde.

"No... en realidad, productivo", dijo Kurt rotundamente. Siempre había un aire de molestia alrededor de la conversación, tal como lo había estado el mes pasado.

"Él está... ya sabes... ¿reaccionando bien?".

Kurt frunció sus cejas. "Tiene un trastorno mental, papá. Por supuesto que no está reaccionando realmente bien".

"No ha tratado de hacerte daño de nuevo, ¿verdad?".

"Ya te lo dije, papá, fue mi culpa. Me acerqué a él con demasiada brusquedad. No va a suceder de nuevo. En realidad, él habló conmigo hoy y me abrazó".

Burt se removió en su silla. "Kurt, sabes que te amo y Blaine es una persona muy importante en tu vida, pero... hemos visto de lo que es capaz".

"Sí, cuando algo lo desencadena", Kurt se levantó, sintiéndose frustrado. "Papá, esa es la razón por la que está ahí, para que puedan encontrar lo que lo produce y arreglarlo para que pueda vivir una vida normal".

"¿Cómo va a vivir alguna vez una vida normal sabiendo que mató a su madre y a su padre, Kurt?", Burt también se levantó. Finn estaba mirando hacia los dos luciendo nervioso. "¡No importa cuántas píldoras pongan dentro de él, sus padres seguirán estando muertos y eso es su culpa!".

"Burt, cálmate", Carole había entrado una vez que los gritos comenzaron. Esto había estado sucediendo bastante recientemente. Kurt sólo sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia su habitación, secándose los ojos rápidamente en el puño de su camisa. Corrió escaleras arriba y cerró de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio antes de caer sobre su cama y sollozar contra su almohada.

Kurt sabía de dónde venía todo esto. La forma en que su padre lo veía, si Blaine podía matar una vez, fácilmente podría hacerlo de nuevo y un día tal vez fuera Kurt. ¿Y si Kurt conseguía ser un poco insolente con él durante la cena, o si se iban a dormir enojados? Kurt no quería pensar en ello, pero su padre pensaba en ello cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Blaine en la casa.

"¿Kurt?", una voz y un golpe llegaron desde la puerta. Era Finn.

"Sólo vete, por favor", su voz tembló.

"Vamos, hermano... tengo leche caliente".

El corazón de Kurt se calentó un poco. Finn a veces era una especie de idiota, pero era un gran hermano mayor. Kurt se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Finn estaba de pie sosteniendo dos vasos de humeante leche y le entregó uno a Kurt. Se sentaron en la cama de Kurt en silencio por un momento antes de que Finn finalmente hablara.

"No sé lo que está mal con Blaine... demonios, ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo, pero lo que Burt te dijo estuvo un poco fuera de lugar. Quiero decir, si lo hacen mejorar, él no hará... ya sabes... matar a nadie más, ¿verdad?".

Finn estaba mirando nerviosamente entre Kurt y la cama. Kurt dejó su vaso sobre la mesita de noche. "No lo sé, Finn. Puedo estar loco, también, pero creo que podría lidiar con eso todo el tiempo mientras esté todavía con él. Cuando no estaba enfermo o manifestaba signos, él era el chico más increíble. A quien vi esa noche no era Blaine, pero sé que él está en alguna parte. Ahora mismo, está aterrorizado, enfermo, deprimido y asustado. No voy a dejarlo así".

Finn asintió y sonrió. "Eso es realmente asombroso, amigo".

Kurt asintió y Finn dejó su leche y tiró de Kurt dentro de un abrazo. No estaba familiarizado con los abrazos de Finn, así que se puso un poco tenso antes de finalmente permitirse el relajarse en el abrazo de su hermanastro.

"Sólo sentí como que necesitabas un abrazo. Pareces tan estresado".

Kurt suspiró contra su fuerte hombro antes de finalmente soltarse de Finn. Finn agarró sus vasos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?".

Kurt sonrió y asintió mientras el chico alto cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Kurt volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, todavía vestido y se quedó dormido.

**888**

Los lunes eran siempre los mismos también. Kurt entraba en la escuela, se reunía con el Club Glee y las preguntas empezaban.

"_¿Él está bien?_".

"_¿Se va a morir?_".

"_¿No te hizo daño, verdad?_".

Kurt siempre respondía rotundamente a las preguntas y el grupo finalmente dejaba de preguntar. Caminó hasta el peldaño superior y se sentó donde él y Blaine siempre se habían sentado, la silla vacía de Blaine siempre estaba desocupada. Se limitaba a cumplir con las formalidades tratando de prestar atención en la escuela y después en el Club Glee. Afortunadamente ellos trataban de mantener las cosas lo más normal posible sin Blaine allí, pero a pesar de que él sólo había estado allí por dos meses, Kurt se sentía perdido. Blaine siempre estaba riendo, su voz se escuchaba desde el pasillo antes de que uno entrara en la habitación, y era enérgico, la coreografía sin Blaine no era exactamente la misma.

Kurt terminó su lunes yendo al Lima Bean como él y Blaine solían hacerlo. No había estado allí desde que Blaine había sido internado, por lo que se sentía muy extraño caminando ahí dentro sin él.

"¿Un mocha grande sin grasa?", le sonrió la barista. Él asintió.

"¿Dónde está tu amigo? No los he visto por aquí en semanas".

"Está en el hospital... está enfermo", Kurt siempre daba la misma respuesta a la gente que no conocía realmente, el cajero en el teatro renacimiento, el chico detrás del mostrador en el cine, la camarera en Breadstix, ellos no necesitaban saber lo que realmente había sucedido.

"Oh, lo siento mucho. Espero que se recupere pronto", dijo genuinamente, entregándole su café.

"Sí... yo también", Kurt le dio una sonrisa medio convincente y se fue. Usualmente se sentaría con Blaine en la mesa que podía ver justo al lado de la puerta, pero no pudo. No sin Blaine.

El resto de la semana pasó de una forma similar, cumpliendo con las formalidades. En el exterior, Kurt era perfectamente normal, quizás lucía un poco cansando y un poco más delgado, pero sonreía cuando sabía que debía hacerlo, fruncía el ceño cuando sabía que debía hacerlo y maldecía cuando sabía que debía hacerlo, pero todo era una máscara. Su razón para estar feliz estaba en otro mundo, en uno propio.

La mañana del sábado llegó lentamente. Kurt se despertó a las seis para vestirse tan casual como pudo, metiéndose en sus jeans ajustados más flojos, poniéndose tenis y una camisa de color azul oscuro. El horario de visitas no empezaba hasta las nueve y eran unas dos horas manejando desde Lima hasta Columbus. Comió su desayuno y se metió en su auto antes de las nueve y condujo en silencio, el único sonido provenía de su radio, que fue apagado muy pronto. Kurt llegó a San Patricio, poco antes de las once, a sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que Blaine tuviera programado su almuerzo.

Kathy estaba detrás de la recepción de nuevo cuando Kurt llegó para registrarse.

"Hola, cariño", sonrió y sacó el pase de visitante. "Sólo quiero ponerte un poco al día sobre Blaine antes de que entres".

Kurt dejó su cartera, teléfono, llaves y foto, la cual estaba empezando a desgastarse un poco dentro de su bolsillo, y le dio toda su atención.

"Está empezando a alucinar un poco. No ha sido realmente tan malo, excepto por la primera noche".

"¿Qué pasó?".

"Bueno", Kathy mordió su labio. "El guardia de seguridad estaba caminando al final del pasillo cuando lo escuchó hablando. Miró adentro y él estaba hablando en voz muy alta a los pies de la cama. Cuando vino, me llevó y entré, Blaine me dijo que su madre estaba allí y estaba llorando porque su padre dijo algo que la molestó, así que él estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor".

Kurt se tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta. "¿Algo más?".

"Sólo pequeñas cosas, bichos en la habitación que no estaban allí, pensar que estaba lloviendo cuando no lo estaba; la mejor cosa que puedes hacer es sólo estar con él por ahora, pero cuando comience su tratamiento, tendremos que empezar a decirle que no hay nada allí. Solo prepárate. Él ha estado diferente esta semana".

Kurt asintió y tomó el pase de visitante. "Gracias".

Ella sonrió y él caminó por el muy familiar vestíbulo hasta el 431. Se asomó dentro de la ventana sobre la puerta para ver a Blaine sentado sobre su cama, sus dedos tamborileando en su rodilla y sus labios moviéndose. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda y abrió la puerta.

**888**

N/T: Bueno, actualizaré una vez por semana, aún no tengo un día en concreto, lo siento.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	3. Quema

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Adriana11, Gabriela C, ValeAsencio, Juliworld, Cannelle Vert **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: La forma en que Blaine actúa en este capítulo está basada en un documental que he visto sobre la esquizofrenia. Es casi como un niño, pero violento. Ya lo verán. Bastante triste.**

**888**

**3. Quema.**

Blaine no levantó la mirada inmediatamente. Se quedó en su mente, tamborileando y murmurando. Sus dedos parecían moverse fluidamente. Kurt recordó cuando Blaine tocaba el piano y cómo se movían hábilmente a través de las teclas.

"¿Blaine?".

Dio un salto al principio, su cuerpo aquietándose y sus ojos nunca encontrándose con los de Kurt.

"Te dije que volvería", Kurt sonrió antes de lentamente hacer su camino hasta la silla junto a la cama.

"Kurt", respondió Blaine, con una pequeña sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?", preguntó Kurt, colocando una mano sobre la de Blaine.

"Mamá vino de visita. Papá se enojó porque ella no terminó de lavar los platos. Es un imbécil", se quejó Blaine. Kurt sabía que esto era todo lo que había en la cabeza de Blaine, pero como Kathy le había dicho, basta con estar con él.

"Esa es una cosa estúpida por la qué enojarse. ¿Ella está bien ahora?".

"Sí, ahora ella está bien", las palabras de Blaine golpearon a Kurt. Fueron muy similares a las que dijo acerca de ellos la noche en que los mató.

Blaine comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación, tarareando una canción para sí mismo que Kurt nunca había escuchado antes.

"¿Qué estás cantando, Blaine?", preguntó Kurt.

"Una canción que escribí. Este lugar no tiene un piano, así que sólo lo imagino. Suena bastante bien".

"Quiero escucharla cuando esté terminada", sonrió Kurt, apretando la mano de Blaine. Blaine sonrió de vuelta.

"Prometido".

Se volvieron hacia la televisión de Blaine y sólo se sentaron un rato, mirando a la pantalla, ninguno realmente atento en lo que estaba pasando. Kathy llegó un rato después con una enfermera que Kurt nunca había visto antes.

"Hola, chicos, ella es Janet. Blaine, Janet va a tomar tu presión arterial para que puedas comenzar a recibir tus medicamentos juntos".

El cuerpo de Blaine se tensó. La expresión de felicidad que había tenido desde que Kurt había entrado ahora era reemplazada por miedo.

"Ella no puede tocarme", dijo Blaine con voz temblorosa.

"Es tu nueva enfermera, Blaine", dijo Kathy suavemente. Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine. "Sé que estabas acostumbrado a Derrick, pero Janet es muy amable y quiere cuidar de ti".

"No quiero que ella me toque", la mano de Blaine comenzó a temblar en la de Kurt.

"Vamos, cariño, voy a estar justo aquí", dijo Kurt tranquilamente en su oído. Él pareció relajarse un poco y Janet avanzó con cautela. Todo se veía bastante bien hasta que ella colocó el brazalete alrededor de su brazo.

Blaine gritó como si su piel estuviera ardiendo. Retiró su mano y soltó un revés a la pobre rubia a través de la cara.

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES!", gritó. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su rostro se puso pálido. Los guardias de seguridad corrieron dentro de la habitación al escuchar los gritos y Kurt fue alejado de la cama.

"Cálmese, señor Anderson", dijo uno de ellos, agarrando su brazo. Blaine gritó y balanceó sus puños, luchando contra su toque.

"¡DEJEN DE TOCARME! ¡DUELE!", Kurt se situó contra la pared cerca de la puerta, mirando con horror mientras los guardias sacaban las sujeciones de debajo de la cama y sujetaban los brazos de Blaine hacia abajo.

"¡KURT, POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME! ¡HAZ QUE SE DETENGAN! ¡POR FAVOR!", Blaine lloraba, su voz quebrada por el miedo y la ira. El corazón de Kurt se rompió y sus piernas cedieron. Se deslizó por la pared y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Kathy corrió y lo abrazó mientras observaba al guardia sacar una aguja fuera de su empaque a su lado.

"¡No, por favor, no lo hagan, eso quema!", gritó Blaine cuando vio la aguja. Desapareció dentro de su pierna y el efecto fue inmediato. El cuerpo de Blaine se relajó, sus gritos se volvieron quejidos y luego nada. La habitación estaba inquietantemente silenciosa excepto por los sollozos de Kurt. Un guardia de seguridad se arrodilló a su lado.

"¿Estás bien, hijo?".

Kurt asintió. "No me hizo daño. Por favor, no me hagan dejar de verlo".

El guardia levantó la vista hacia Kathy. "¿Qué hacemos?".

"Esta semana, estaremos recibiendo el medicamento de Blaine, lo solucionaremos. Tal vez el sábado lo estará iniciando y podremos trabajar con él. Sólo está asustado, Andy".

Andy, el guardia, asintió y se levantó. "Te lo dejamos, entonces".

Salieron de la habitación, dejando sólo a Kathy, Kurt y Blaine. Las sábanas de Blaine eran un desastre, colgando de la cama y estando revueltas.

"Sé que no quieres irte, pero-".

"Por favor, Kathy, no va a hacerme daño. Lo juro. No lo haría".

Kathy lo miró, la preocupación nublando sus ojos. "Voy a dejar la puerta abierta y voy a asegurarme de que un guardia esté cerca, ¿de acuerdo? Vendré cuando el horario haya terminado".

Kurt asintió un agradecimiento hacia ella y la vio alejarse. Se puso de pie temblorosamente y secó su rostro, sus dedos rozando el relieve de la cicatriz sobre su mejilla. Kurt caminó a la cama de Blaine y comenzó a fijar cuidadosamente las sábanas de nuevo. Tiró de la sábana hasta el pecho de Blaine, que subía y bajaba lentamente. Si Kurt no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que estaba dormido por su propia voluntad. Se veía como lo hacía cada vez que Kurt se quedaba dormido en su casa y despertaba para encontrar que Blaine se había dormido también, el cabello cayendo ligeramente sobre su frente y orejas y una expresión pacífica en su rostro. El corazón de Kurt dolió cuando se dio cuenta de que detrás de aquellos ojos estaba una mente desordenada.

Las manos de Blaine estaban unidas a la cama por bandas blancas de tipo elástico, envueltas ligera y holgadamente alrededor de sus muñecas para que no le hicieran daño. El rostro de Blaine estaba girado hacia donde Kurt se había sentado en el suelo y las lágrimas seguían aferradas a sus mejillas. Kurt sorbió su nariz, tomó el puño de su camisa y las limpió suavemente. Sabía que no sería capaz de despertar a Blaine, pero era la forma en que lo haría si Blaine hubiera llamado a Kurt en la noche, como había comenzado a hacerlo más a menudo, justo antes de que sus padres murieran. Kurt llegaría de inmediato, subiendo por el enrejado cubierto de hiedra que llevaba a la ventana del dormitorio de Blaine y se deslizaría en la cama con él, limpiando los cortes que se había infligido a sí mismo y besándolo para desaparecer el dolor que Blaine sentía en su corazón.

Se sentó allí durante un tiempo, tal vez una hora, antes de que Blaine comenzara a agitarse lentamente. Kurt tomó su mano y la apretó, haciéndole saber que estaba allí. Los hermosos ojos marrones de Blaine se abrieron y se encontraron con los de Kurt. Luego revolotearon entre las sujeciones sobre sus manos y al rostro de Kurt.

"Lo siento", dijo con tristeza. Kurt apretó su mano nuevamente.

"Está bien. Todo está bien ahora, bebé".

La expresión perdida de Blaine regresó y miró hacia el techo, perdiéndose en su propia mente otra vez.

Cuando Kathy regresó, Kurt había estado simplemente mirando a Blaine durante dos horas. "Es hora de irse, cariño".

Kurt besó los labios de Blaine suavemente. Ellos no respondieron mientras Blaine continuaba mirando fijamente al techo. "Te amo, Blaine".

Él no contestó. Kurt suspiró y acarició su cabello antes de levantarse para irse. Se dirigió a casa y durante la cena, su papá dijo algo que lo sorprendió.

"Quiero ir contigo la próxima semana", le dijo Burt.

Kurt lució sorprendido. "¿Por qué?".

"Bueno... pensé mucho acerca de lo que dijiste y tienes razón. Me preocupo por él, Kurt, y puesto que no tiene a nadie, excepto a ti, bueno... sólo quiero que él sepa que hay más gente alrededor que quiere ayudarlo".

Kurt sonrió a su padre. "Gracias, papá. No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar... hoy fue un mal día, así que habrá unas cuantas precauciones más, pero creo que será bueno para él".

"¿Qué pasó?".

"Golpeó a una enfermera. No paraba de decir que su toque lo estaba quemando. Ha empezado a alucinar".

Burt lucía comprensivo. "¿Qué pueden hacer por él?".

"Comenzarán con su medicina pronto. Debería de comenzar a mejorar después de eso, con excepción de los efectos secundarios".

Burt asintió y caminó hasta abrazar a Kurt. "Estás siendo muy valiente, hijo. Sigue así".

Kurt sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. "Estoy tratando, papá, realmente lo estoy".

**888**

Burt y Kurt se detuvieron en San Patricio la siguiente semana. Kurt tuvo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas y peticiones especiales, pero finalmente permitieron que su papá lo acompañara. Firmaron y Kathy los llevó a la habitación. Ella se giró hacia Burt.

"¿Kurt lo ha puesto al tanto?".

"Sí, un poco, seguir con lo que dice y no cuestionarlo".

Kathy sonrió y asintió. "Parece estar un poco mejor, tal vez un poco más enérgico. Comenzamos a darle su medicina hace dos días, pero las alucinaciones todavía están allí. La puerta aún se mantendrá abierta, ¿está bien?".

Kurt asintió y le dio las gracias antes de caminar dentro. Blaine estaba mirando fija y atentamente la televisión. Estaba viendo el Discovery Channel.

"Hey, Blaine. Traje a alguien conmigo", dijo Kurt suavemente. Burt tomó nota del tono que estaba utilizando y trató de recordarlo. Blaine levantó la vista y vio a Burt.

"Hola", dijo, casi como si lo estuviera conociendo por primera vez.

"Hola, Blaine, ¿cómo estás?", preguntó Burt, extendiendo su mano para estrecharlo. Blaine lo miró y se echó hacia atrás. Burt se dio cuenta y regresó su mano de nuevo a su bolsillo.

"Estoy bien", respondió con menos entusiasmo y volvió su atención a la televisión.

"¿Qué estás viendo?", preguntó Kurt, sentándose a su lado.

"La semana del Tiburón", respondió Blaine y miró a Kurt, sonriendo de un modo casi familiar. Kurt podría decir que el antiguo Blaine estaba empezando a encontrar el modo de salir. Blaine inclinó su cabeza y frunció el ceño hacia el hombro de Kurt. Alargó su mano y lo frotó un par de veces.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?", preguntó Kurt.

"Hay una araña sobre tu hombro. No puedo atraparla. Está atascada o algo así", Blaine continuó frotándolo, no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente para tratar de desprender una araña. Era una simple alucinación, una araña invisible, pero Kurt podría decir que Blaine podía verla tan claramente como Kurt podía ver a Blaine. Kurt intercambió una mirada con Burt, quien parecía ligeramente divertido y un poco preocupado. Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine, que había dejado de frotarlo.

"¿Conseguiste quitarla? Odio las arañas", preguntó Kurt.

"Sí, la tengo. Sin embargo, no sé a dónde se fue".

Era casi como un niño. Se sentó con sus piernas torpemente cruzadas, sujetando con fuerza el control remoto entre sus manos y con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante para obtener una mejor visión de la televisión donde el perro de un hombre acababa de ser atacado por un tiburón. Pareció inclinar su cabeza en concentración mientras el hombre estaba corriendo con el perro hacia su camioneta.

"Blaine, ¿está bien si mi papá se sienta?".

Blaine miró a Burt y lo estudió por un momento. "¿Va a quemar cuando me toque?".

"No lo sé, cariño. ¿Quieres intentarlo?".

Blaine asintió y le tendió su mano a Burt. Burt se veía confundido, pero Kurt le dio una mirada que decía, '_Sígueme el juego_'. Burt se adelantó y tomó la mano de Blaine.

"Se puede sentar".

Blaine soltó la mano de Burt y se giró de vuelta hacia la televisión, su mano deslizándose dentro de la de Kurt y entrelazó sus dedos. Kurt levantó la vista hacia Burt, cuya mano aún estaba extendida y su rostro vestía una expresión de sorpresa.

"Bueno, el hombre ha hablado. ¿Vas a sentarte?".

Burt dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y acercó la silla a la cama de Blaine y se sentó. Permanecieron sentados y viendo la televisión por un rato, Blaine pasando su pulgar suavemente contra la mano de Kurt. Burt se quedó mirando sus manos por un momento, con un cálido sentimiento ascendiendo en su corazón. Blaine seguía amando a Kurt y Kurt seguía amando a Blaine. Sería un largo camino hacia la recuperación, pero Burt sabía que Blaine podría hacerlo siempre y cuando tuviera a Kurt.

Después de un rato, Blaine comenzó a moverse ansiosamente sobre su cama, su mano ocasionalmente rascando sobre su pecho. Finalmente soltó la mano de Kurt y se sacó la camisa sobre su cabeza.

Kurt no había visto nunca a Blaine sin camisa antes y siempre había imaginado que sería estando en el calor de la pasión y no debido a una enfermedad mental, así que sacudió los pensamientos sexuales fuera de su cabeza rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Blaine?".

"Mi camisa se sentía rara", respondió simplemente, sin dejar de rascarse sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

"¿Estás seguro de que no es tu pecho? Estás rascándolo".

Blaine negó con su cabeza. "Es la camisa. Se sentía rara".

Kurt tomó la camisa y la giró de adentro hacia fuera, inspeccionándola. No encontró nada como una etiqueta o cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarlo, así que simplemente bajó la camisa y la acomodó.

"No me gusta esa enfermera", soltó Blaine. "Ella quema".

Kurt estuvo un poco desconcertado con esta confesión, debido a su irrelevancia con la situación actual. "¿Por qué quema, Blaine?".

"Ella trata de tocarme cuando yo no quiero que lo haga".

Kurt finalmente se dio cuenta sobre qué trataba la cuestión de quemar, él no confiaba en la gente cuando quemaba en cuanto lo tocaban. Kurt sentía como si Blaine hubiera logrado algo.

"¿No confías en ella?".

Blaine negó con su cabeza.

Kurt sonrió y pasó su mano por la espalda de Blaine con dulzura. "Yo no quemo, ¿verdad? ¿Y papá tampoco quema?".

Blaine negó con su cabeza nuevamente. "El tuyo es una especie de calidez, pero se siente bien. El suyo es un tipo de frío".

Burt estaba fascinado. Ese era un concepto extraño, pero por alguna razón, lo hizo sentir muy bien.

"Te amo, Kurt", dijo Blaine, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión. Kurt sonrió y colocó un suave beso sobre el hombro expuesto de Blaine.

"También te amo, Blaine", parpadeó una lágrima, pero esta vez, era una lágrima de felicidad. Sentía cómo el progreso y la comprensión tuvieron lugar ese día. Sentía como, si finalmente, pudieran moverse hacia adelante y que cierta sensación de normalidad regresaba.

**888**

N/T: ¡Wow, muchas gracias por las alertas y los favoritos, pero sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	4. Estas cicatrices nos recuerdan

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Adriana11, Lunatica Dark, Gabriela C, Juliworld, koteland, ValeAsencio, LizzyHummel, GigiWagon, Elbereth3, Cannelle Vert, DCAndreaBA, Isis** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Gracias a todos por el apoyo. Sólo quería destacar que TwiBabe23 hizo un increíble vídeo de este fic. "Unstable ~ Blaine Anderson". Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por disfrutar esto tanto como para hacer un maravilloso video. Es genial tener fans :) ¡Me siento como Darren Criss o algo así! lol. Ok, este capítulo es bastante pesado. Él sigue estando mal. Puede parecer que está mejorando, pero ¿qué es una batalla sin algunas asperezas? Gracias a todos por el apoyo. Sólo quería destacar que TwiBabe23 hizo un increíble vídeo de este fic. "Unstable ~ Blaine Anderson". Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por disfrutar esto tanto como para hacer un maravilloso video. Es genial tener fans :) ¡Me siento como Darren Criss o algo así! lol. Ok, este capítulo es bastante pesado. Él sigue estando mal. Puede parecer que está mejorando, pero ¿qué es una batalla sin algunas asperezas?**

**888**

**4. Estas cicatrices nos recuerdan.**

Kurt estaba sentado en Química el miércoles, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica.

"_¿Kurt? Soy Kathy de San Patricio. Tengo algunas malas noticias_".

El corazón de Kurt se detuvo. Se había excusado saliendo al pasillo para responder a la llamada y se apoyó contra un casillero.

"_Blaine se encuentra en vigilancia de suicidio. Este medicamento le está afectando de forma diferente a lo esperado y ayer, mientras estaba revisando sus signos vitales, se robó un bisturí de mi bolsa y se cortó_".

Kurt no sabía qué decir. Él había estado haciéndolo bien de acuerdo a su último par de llamadas telefónicas al hospital.

"_Tenía cientos de ellos, Kurt, por todo su pecho y estómago, bajo sus piernas y brazos. Casi lo perdimos una vez_".

Kurt mordió su labio para evitar llorar. "¿Cuándo puedo verlo?".

Kathy suspiró. "_No creo que debas venir este fin de semana. Te llamaré tan pronto como esto cambie, lo prometo_".

Kurt sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago. Vivía su semana basándose en el hecho de que tendría ese sábado para ver a Blaine.

"_Creemos que todo comenzó cuando lo estaba revisando el día anterior. Estábamos hablando de ti. Siguió diciendo que su padre estaba afuera, así que tenía que dejar de hablar de ti y desde que empezamos la medicación, hemos tratado de tranquilizarlo con sus alucinaciones. Estaba funcionando muy bien hasta que tuve que decirle que sus padres habían muerto_", la voz de Kathy era gruesa. "_Sólo se detuvo y lució confundido y siguió discutiendo conmigo y finalmente lo convencí de que ellos estaban muertos, y se acordó de... ya sabes... lo que hizo. Creo que se estaba castigando a sí mismo y lo llevó demasiado lejos_".

La campana sonó y Kurt hizo su camino a la vacía sala del coro para evitar la marabunta de estudiantes cambiando de clases. Se sentó frente al piano. "¿Qué puedo hacer, Kathy?".

"_Sólo mantente atento, querido. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que tal vez él pueda llamarte alguna vez esta semana. Está haciéndolo incluso mejor de lo que estaba el sábado cuando tú y tu papá vinieron. Realmente le agrada tu papá. Dijo que tiene un toque amable_".

Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Sí...".

"_Me tengo que ir, Kurt, pero, sólo sé fuerte, ¿está bien? Sé que esto es duro, pero él estaba haciéndolo tan bien. Nosotros podemos volver a llevarlo allí de nuevo_".

Kurt asintió y colgó. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y lloró por lo que pensó fueron horas. Oyó que la puerta del salón del coro se abría y alguien ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando le vieron allí, pero no levantó la vista.

"¿Kurt?", la voz del señor Shue apareció junto a él. "¿Está todo bien?".

"Blaine trató de suicidarse de nuevo ayer por la noche", se atragantó Kurt. "¡No sé qué hacer, señor Shue, no puedo seguir viviendo así, pero no puedo dejarlo! ¡Lo amo y él me necesita!".

El señor Shue se sentó junto a él y puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Va a estar bien".

"¡Todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso, pero nada está mejorando! ¡Finalmente le dijeron lo que pasó esa noche y trató de suicidarse otra vez, maldita sea!", Kurt se puso de pie y empezó a pasear nerviosamente. El señor Shue ignoró el lenguaje grosero y se levantó para detenerlo.

"Kurt, la razón por la que la gente sigue diciéndolo es porque es verdad. Blaine todavía puede tener problemas para el resto de su vida, pero va a mejorar. Tendrá días buenos y días malos, y si realmente lo amas y realmente quieres que sea feliz, lo ayudarás a pasar por ello".

Kurt asintió y el señor Shue lo jaló dentro de un abrazo. "Sólo sé fuerte por él, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Creo que no sé cómo", dijo en voz baja.

"Eres fuerte, Kurt. Te has puesto al día con todo desde que has estado aquí y todos sabemos que puedes hacerlo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, sabes que el club Glee está aquí para ti y Blaine. Ahora, él es uno de los nuestros".

Kurt asintió contra el hombro de su profesor y el señor Shue lo soltó, entregándole un pañuelo de su bolsillo. "Creo que el coro tiene algo para ti, por cierto. Deben llegar en cualquier momento".

Kurt se veía un poco confuso, pero asintió y se sentó en su lugar habitual, la silla de Blaine abandonada a su lado. A medida que cada miembro entraba, se detenían y daban a Kurt un abrazo o una palmada en el hombro. El señor Shue hizo anuncios de las Seccionales esto, las Regionales aquello, y entonces hizo una seña a Finn, quien caminó hacia el frente de la clase, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Kurt, desde hace un par de meses, has estado yendo y viniendo a la institución para ver a Blaine. Cada vez que llegas a casa, te puedo decir que luces sólo un poquito más desgastado de lo que estabas cuando te fuiste y yo sé que esto realmente va a llegarte. El club Glee y yo no podemos ir contigo para estar con Blaine, así que vamos a hacer algo especial. Lauren", asintió a Lauren Zizes, que tenía la cámara A/V (1) del club. Ella la encendió y le dirigió un pulgar hacia arriba y a Kurt una sonrisa.

"Elegimos esta canción porque sabemos que Blaine se encuentra en un lugar oscuro en este momento", habló Rachel. "Sabemos que tú también, Kurt. Tal vez esto traerá un poco de luz a la oscuridad, y verás que hay un hermoso futuro por delante, incluso si va a haber un poco de batallas, pero se tendrán el uno al otro".

Kurt limpió sus ojos mientras el resto del club se levantaba y se colocaba de pie alrededor de Rachel y Finn. La música empezó a sonar y Kurt reconoció la canción inmediatamente. Finn cantó la primera parte.

_I see trees of green, red roses too_ (Veo árboles verdes y rosas rojas también)

_I see them bloom, for me and you_ (Las veo florecer para ti y para mi)

_And I think to myself_ (Y pienso)

_What a wonderful world_ (Que mundo tan maravilloso)

El señor Shue se sentó junto a Kurt y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro. El corazón de Kurt estaba en su garganta ante la emoción transmitida por la canción. Lauren Zizes seguía filmando, pero una pequeña lágrima había escapado de su ojo. Rachel se hizo cargo.

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_ (Veo cielos azules y nubes blancas)

_The bright blessed day, dark sacred night _(La bendición de un día claro, la noche sagrada)

_And I think to myself_ (Y pienso)

_What a wonderful world_ (Que mundo tan maravilloso)

El club estaba ahora en su mayoría llorando. Brittany estaba sosteniendo la mano de Santana con fuerza. El grupo cantó unido.

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_ (Los colores del arco iris, tan lindos en el cielo)

_Are also on the faces, of people going by_ (También están en los rostros de la gente que pasa)

_I see friends shaking hands, saying, "How do you do?"_ (Veo amigos dándose la mano, diciendo, "¿Cómo estás?")

_They're really saying, "I love you"_ (Realmente están diciendo, "Te amo")

Mercedes tomó su mano y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Se aferró a ella desesperadamente y ella frotó suaves círculos sobre su espalda, cantando la siguiente parte.

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_ (Escucho bebés llorando, los veo crecer)

_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_ (Ellos aprenderán mucho más, de lo que yo jamás sabré)

_And I think to myself_ (Y pienso)

_What a wonderful world_ (Que mundo tan maravilloso)

_Yes, and I think to myself_ (Sí, y pienso)

_What a wonderful world_ (Que mundo tan maravilloso)

_Oh, yeah_ (2)

La música terminó y los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran sollozos y el bip de la cámara de vídeo de Lauren. Kurt soltó a Mercedes.

"Muchas gracias, chicos. Sé que lo de Blaine fue horrible, pero sé que a ustedes todavía les importa...".

"Kurt, sabemos que Blaine está enfermo", Rachel se acercó y tomó la mano de Kurt. "¿Él realmente no recuerda haberlo hecho?".

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo recordó cuando le dijeron lo que hizo. Es por eso que trató de suicidarse de nuevo ayer por la noche".

La habitación estaba en shock. Olvidó que no se los había dicho. Brittany giró su cabeza dentro del hueco del cuello de Santana y sollozó en silencio. Ella y Blaine se habían vuelto muy cercanos desde que él fue transferido. Era el único que no la miraba como si estuviera loca.

"Dijeron que se pondría bien, su medicamento tiende a aumentar los pensamientos de suicidio, pero por lo que he leído, él va a mejorar. No puedo ir a verlo este fin de semana".

El teléfono de Kurt volvió a sonar. Todos observaron mientras lo respondía rápidamente.

"¿Hola?".

"_Hola, Kurt_".

La hermosa y rasposa voz de su novio viajó a través del teléfono hasta sus oídos y se quedó sin aliento. "¿Blaine?".

"_Sí. Kathy me dejó llamarte_".

Todos en la habitación parecían estar conteniendo la respiración. Kurt tragó con fuerza. "Eso es genial, cariño, ¿cómo estás?".

"_Ya no estoy en mi habitación. Éste tiene alfombra en la pared. No me gusta_".

Kurt podía oír la mueca en su voz. "No puedo imaginarlo. Estoy en el club Glee. ¿Quieres que ponga el altavoz para que puedas decir 'Hola'?".

Blaine no respondió de inmediato, luego dijo, "_Ok_".

Kurt puso el teléfono en altavoz. "Di 'Hola', Blaine".

"_Hola_", dijo nervioso. Los ojos de Brittany se iluminaron y se acercó al teléfono. "Hola, Blaine. Soy yo, Brittany".

"_Hola, Brittany_", dijo un poco más seguro.

"Extraño a mi delfín", dijo dulcemente. Estaba esperando por cierta respuesta. Si ella la obtenía, sabría que él estaría bien. Entonces, lo dijo.

"_Extraño a mi gatita_", dijo Blaine con un dejo de sonrisa en su voz. Ella sonrió brillantemente. "¡Él me recuerda!".

Kurt se rió de sus nombres en clave para cada uno. "Él no perdió su memoria, cariño, simplemente ha estado un poco perdido".

Kurt puso el teléfono de nuevo en su oído. "Realmente te extrañan, Blaine".

"_También los echo de menos_", respondió. Kurt escuchó a Kathy al otro extremo y Blaine suspiró. "_Me tengo que ir. Quiero hablar contigo pronto. Kathy dijo que no puedes venir este fin de semana_".

El corazón de Kurt palpitaba dolorosamente por el sonido herido de su voz. "No puedo, bebé, pero ¿sabes qué? Estaré allí tan pronto como ellos me lo digan. Tú concéntrate en tomar tu medicamento y trabajar con los médicos y te pondrás mejor. No te preocupes por mí justo ahora. ¿Prometido?".

"_Sí_", dijo Blaine suavemente. "_Te lo prometo_".

Kurt se secó sus ojos. "Muy bien, cariño, te amo y mantente fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando vaya a verte".

"_Está bien_", sonrió Blaine. "_También te amo, Kurt_".

Blaine terminó la llamada y Kurt se derrumbó en la silla, no de tristeza, sino de alivio. Una cálida sensación ahora consumía su cuerpo y él la llamó paz. El club concurrió alrededor de él en un abrazo grupal. No pudo evitar reírse en voz alta y lo hizo.

**888**

Blaine llamó de nuevo la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y todas las noches durante la siguiente semana. Sus conversaciones nunca eran particularmente largas o informativas, pero Kurt vivía por ellas, para escuchar la voz de Blaine, escuchar la vida lentamente volviendo a ella. Blaine todavía tendía a decir cosas un poco molesto sobre la pared, pero Kurt estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a ello.

El jueves, alrededor de la hora en que Blaine solía llamar, Kathy lo llamó.

"_¡Hey, Kurt, es Kathy!_", sonaba bastante positiva, haciendo que los nudos en el estómago de Kurt se desenredaran lentamente.

"Oh, hola. ¿Qué pasa?".

"_Sólo quería hacerte saber que Blaine ha sido trasladado de regreso a su habitación. Ha estado tomando bastante bien los ajustes en sus tratamientos y ya no parece ser una amenaza para sí mismo. Puedes venir y verlo siempre que lo desees_".

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. "¡Eso es increíble! Espera, siempre que lo desee, ¿qué pasó con los sábados?".

"_Bueno, ya que Blaine está haciéndolo un poco mejor, el médico no ve por qué no puedas venir cuando quieras. Eso incluso puede ayudar. Blaine ha estado hablando acerca de ti sin parar desde el sábado anterior al último_".

"Oh... ¿Estaría bien si voy mañana? Puedo conseguir un hotel y tal vez pasar el fin de semana allí. Dependiendo de lo que diga mi papá, al menos".

"_Eso está bien para mí, Kurt. Si algo cambia, sin embargo, sólo mantente preparado para cambiar de planes_".

Kurt asintió. "Muchas gracias, Kathy. Tengo que ir a decirle a mi papá. Los veo a ti y a Blaine mañana. ¿Cómo está?".

"_Está durmiendo ahora. Cayó temprano esta noche. Por lo general no duerme tan temprano_".

Kurt sonrió. "Me alegro de que finalmente haya sentado cabeza. Hablaré contigo mañana".

"_Muy bien, Kurt. Adiós_".

Kurt colgó el teléfono y gritó. Retumbó bajando las escaleras y entró en la sala de estar, donde _Pesca Mortal_ (3) estaba en el televisor.

"¡Papá! ¡Blaine volvió a su habitación! ¡Lo está haciendo bien y ahora puedo ir a verlo cuando yo quiera!", la voz de Kurt estaba más alta de lo habitual por su entusiasmo.

"Woah, despacio, muchacho", se rió Burt. "¿Qué pasó?".

"Movieron a Blaine de regreso a su habitación y ahora no tengo que esperar hasta los sábados para verlo. ¡Puedo ir cuando yo quiera!".

"Oh, eso es genial, cariño", sonrió Carol y tomó su mano. "¿Vas a ir mañana? ¡Podría hacerle algunas galletas!".

"Acerca de eso es realmente de lo que quería hablar con ustedes. Me estaba preguntando si podía ir mañana después de la escuela y tal vez permanecer en una habitación de hotel mañana y el sábado por la noche. Tengo mi mesada y dinero ahorrado para ropa, pero realmente preferiría utilizarlo para esto. ¿Por favor?".

Burt no había visto a Kurt rogar por algo así desde que era un niño y quería ser la Cenicienta para Halloween. Burt miró a Carol. "¿Y bien?".

"Estoy perfectamente bien con ello, Burt. A Blaine le encantará la compañía y Kurt ha estado muriéndose por verlo".

Burt pareció considerarlo por un momento, luego suspiró. "Ten cuidado y llama si tienes algún problema".

"¡GRACIAS!", Kurt corrió y prácticamente abrazó a su padre con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que el hombre riera.

"Bien, bien, demasiado amor".

Kurt se rió y Carol se levantó. "Vamos a hacer esas galletas, ¿huh?".

**888**

Kurt se alejó del escritorio de registro, casi saltando, hacia la habitación de Blaine. Kathy estaba de pie frente a él hablando con el doctor.

Kathy asintió y el doctor le sonrió a Kurt mientras se alejaba. Kathy sonrió.

"Está listo para verte. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí en Columbus?".

"Esta noche y mañana. Acabo de conseguir la habitación".

"Él va a estar tan emocionado. No lo vas a creer. Realmente se rió ayer. Sé que no es algo con lo que la mayoría de la gente logre emocionarse, pero yo sabía que tú lo harías".

Kurt sonrió. "Odio habérmelo perdido".

"Estoy segura de que puedes ayudarle con otra", Kathy palmeó su brazo y se dirigió de vuelta al escritorio. Kurt abrió la puerta para ver a Blaine con sus gafas, en un conjunto de batas de color verde pálido y pantuflas. Se veía como una persona totalmente diferente. Su piel estaba ahora sonrojada y parecía haber ganado algo de peso. Los vendajes hasta sus brazos eran la única cosa que hacían que el corazón de Kurt doliera. Se había olvidado de eso por completo.

Blaine finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y lo miró. Una genuina sonrisa cruzó su rostro y se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Kurt, reuniéndose en un abrazo que evidenció al antiguo Blaine que conocía y amaba. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Al parecer, habían conseguido algo del champú habitual de Blaine y gel de baño, porque Kurt podía oler el familiar Axe Music que creció asociando con Blaine. Kurt se alejó y sostuvo a Blaine con el brazo extendido, sólo llevándolo.

"Te ves muy bien, cariño", sonrió Kurt. Blaine sonrió y limpió una lágrima que se había deslizado por la mejilla de Kurt. Kurt tiró de él en un abrazo rompehuesos y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Te extrañé", dijo Blaine contra el hueco de su cuello.

"También te extrañé, bebé", Kurt esnifó y soltó a Blaine. Blaine lo condujo hacia la cama y se sentaron. La televisión estaba en el Discovery Channel una vez más, esta vez, él estaba viendo _A prueba de todo_ (4).

"¿Cómo estás?", Kurt colocó una mano sobre la de Blaine.

"Bien", sonrió Blaine. "Me han dado la medicina. Me está haciendo dormir un montón, pero ya no estoy tan furioso".

"¿Por qué estabas furioso, Blaine?".

Los ojos de Blaine parecieron dilatarse un poco antes de que los cerrara y sacudiera su cabeza.

"¿Bebé?".

"Estoy bien", dijo Blaine. "Sólo tuve que mentalizarme sobre ello. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo... lo que hice... sé que los maté, Kurt".

Era la primera vez desde la llamada telefónica que realmente había escuchado a Blaine decirlo. Kurt sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral, pero luchó contra la urgencia de temblar.

"No sé qué me sucedió", continuó, su voz temblando ligeramente. "Debería estar en la cárcel".

"Tendrían que haberte llevado a la Corte y habría sido declarado como locura. Ellos no podían enviarte a la cárcel".

"Debería estar muerto, también", dijo Blaine suavemente. Su voz no temblaba. Definitivamente estaba en su mente. Quería morir.

"No", Kurt sacudió su cabeza y apretó la mano de Blaine. "No digas eso, cariño, sólo estás enfermo y ellos van a arreglarte".

El corazón de Kurt estaba acelerado. Su dulce Blaine, el amor de su vida en realidad quería morir. No pudo soportar la idea, las palabras reproduciéndose en su cabeza. Kurt se puso de pie y se paseó, con su cabeza entre sus manos y derramando lágrimas de sus ojos.

Blaine no se levantó ni intentó calmar a Kurt. Simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo. Kurt finalmente se detuvo, con su respiración inestable y su garganta cerrada por el nudo en ella.

"Lo siento", dijo Blaine hacia el suelo. "No fue mi intención asustarte. Sé que lo hago, Kurt".

Blaine finalmente levantó la vista, el miedo y el dolor nublando sus ojos. "Veo la forma en que ahora me miras. Puedo estar loco, pero no soy estúpido".

Kurt se sentó en la cama, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos. Blaine se desplazó a su lado.

"No voy a hacerte daño, Kurt. Me siento como si tuviera una resistencia hacia ti. Igual que lo hice antes... Sólo quiero protegerte... Supongo que por eso lo hice...".

Blaine suspiró y levantó el vendaje sobre su muñeca.

"Quiero ver, Blaine", Kurt lo miraba. "Quiero ver el resto de ellos".

Blaine levantó la vista con espanto. "Kurt... no".

"Muéstrame", Kurt se arrodilló frente a él. "Quiero ver".

Los labios de Blaine temblaron. "¿Por qué?".

"Porque... Quiero demostrarte que mereces tener otra oportunidad. Muéstrame".

Kurt ayudó a Blaine a ponerse de pie. Lentamente tomó el dobladillo de su bata y la levantó despacio. Blaine no luchó. Parecía perdido en su cabeza otra vez.

Kurt depositó un suave beso en los labios de Blaine. "Por favor".

Blaine parpadeó una lágrima antes de levantar sus brazos lentamente. Kurt sacó la parte de arriba y las vio todas, 128 cicatrices y cortes que cubrían el pecho de Blaine, el estómago y los costados. Varios vendajes cubriendo aquellos que tuvieron que ser cosidos, parecía que Blaine había intentado rebanarse a sí mismo a jirones.

"Oh... Blaine", sollozó Kurt, dándole la espalda. No quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo manejarlo. Los ojos de Blaine permanecieron distantes.

Kurt trató de recomponerse, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de recordar la tarea en cuestión. Se dio la vuelta y nuevamente descansó sus ojos sobre el pecho de Blaine. Colocó las yemas de sus dedos en un corte particularmente desagradable sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Blaine. Estaba sanando y formando un relieve. Blaine siseó ligeramente ante el contacto, pero no habló mientras Kurt comenzaba a trazar sobre otros lentamente. Kurt levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones sin vida de Blaine.

"Sólo quiero que veas que... sigo pensando que eres hermoso, Blaine. Te quiero alrededor por siempre sólo para recordarte que eres el más asombroso, maravilloso y hermoso chico, que jamás haya conocido. No estás loco, Blaine. No creo que sea así, en absoluto. Sólo estás enfermo. Ellos van a arreglarte y no pueden hacerlo si no estás aquí".

Blaine ahogó un sollozo. "Tú... ¿tú no crees que estoy loco, Kurt?".

"No", Kurt sacudió su cabeza. Blaine arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y lo mantuvo apretado.

"Gracias. Muchas gracias, Kurt. Te amo".

Blaine balbuceaba contra el hombro de Kurt, respirando agitadamente. Kurt frotó su espalda y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine. Blaine se descargó y Kurt lo dejó. Ya tendría otro momento para seguir preocupándose de Blaine después. Justo ahora, su novio estaba haciendo un gran avance y Kurt no iba a detenerlo.

**888**

**N/A: ¡Gracias de nuevo, chicos!**

N/T: 1. A/V: Cámara de Audio y Video.

2. La canción es "_A wonderful world_" de Louis Armstrong.

3. _Deadliest Catch_, conocida en América Latina como _Pesca Mortal_ y en España como _Pesca Radical_, es una serie de televisión documental para Discovery Channel. Esta muestra los eventos reales, que suceden abordo de los barcos pesqueros durante las temporadas de pesca.

4. _A prueba de todo _o _Man vs. Wild_ es un programa de televisión en el que Bear Grylls usa sus conocimientos para sobrevivir a condiciones extremas.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Lamento la tardanza pero mi internet estuvo fallando bastante, si éste me lo permite, trataré de compensarlos ;)

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	5. O sole mio

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela C, Adriana11, Cannelle Vert, GigiWagon, AdryRamiss15, Lunatica Dark, ValeAsencio, DCAndreaBA, Elbereth3 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

¡Hey, lo logré! Y les traje un capítulo súper largo, simplemente porque se los debía y porque ustedes son geniales ;)

**N/A: La respuesta a esta historia es muy abrumadora, ¡pero en el buen sentido! ¡Sigan llegando, amigos! Dejé que mi cuñada la leyera y le encantó. En realidad, tengo que darle mi teléfono para que lo lea después de que lo publique, así que supongo que será mejor terminar esta nota y editar. Ella me molesta mientras escribo :P lol.**

**La canción de este capítulo es **_**O sole mio**_** de Luciano Pavarotti (Sí, lo sé "Oooh, nooo, Pavarotti, ¿por qué traer pájaros muertos a una historia súper triste?"), bueno, sí. Es una canción hermosa y les recomiendo a todos ir a escucharla. Blaine la canta lento aquí, pero es un poco más grandiosa y operística en la vida real.**

**888**

**5. O sole mio.**

La cena de Blaine llegó un par de horas después, mientras que Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados hombro con hombro sobre la cama de Blaine viendo _American Chopper_ (1). A Kurt no le gustaba realmente el programa, pero Blaine estaba absolutamente fascinado.

"¿Cuál es el atractivo de este programa?", preguntó Kurt, levantándose para acomodar la bandeja con la cena de Blaine.

"Sólo siento como que aprendo cosas nuevas". Blaine respondió simplemente, sin apartar nunca su mirada. Kurt sonrió hacia Blaine y sacudió su cabeza.

"A veces, simplemente no sé lo que está pasando bajo esa cabeza con cabello rizado".

Blaine esbozó una sonrisa. "Yo tampoco".

Kurt tiró de la mesa y la puso frente a Blaine. Sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, Blaine agarró su tenedor y empezó a comer la patata asada del hospital.

"Me encanta tu entusiasmo ante la comida", sonrió Kurt. Blaine comió en silencio, sólo parando ocasionalmente para reírse de los dimes y diretes entre Paul y Jr. Después de que comió, Kurt corrió hacia su bolso y sacó las galletas que Carol le envió con él.

"Te traje una sorpresa", Kurt se acercó con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Es un perrito?", preguntó emocionado Blaine. Kurt sabía que estaba bromeando, pero el verlo tan emocionado hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

"Blaine, ¿por qué iba a poner un perrito en mi bolso?".

"Oh... bueno, ¿qué es?".

Kurt deslizó la caja de galletas de azúcar hacia Blaine, quien le dio la apropiada reacción de 'ohdiosmíosí' que Kurt sabía que haría. Kurt se rió y se arrastró de nuevo a la cama.

Blaine abrió la caja con rapidez y comenzó a comerlas como si fueran oxígeno. "No he tenido azúcar en una eternidad", dijo con la boca llena de galletas.

"Me lo imaginaba, así que Carol y yo hicimos estas anoche".

Blaine sonrió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Kurt. "Gracias. Eres demasiado bueno para mí".

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "Simplemente me encanta verte feliz".

Se sentaron y comieron las galletas juntos, ocasionalmente iniciando luchas del tipo 'vamos a lanzar pedacitos de galleta el uno al otro', y riéndose mientras lo limpiaban todo fuera de la cama antes de que Kathy pudiera entrar y ver el desastre.

Todo marchaba muy bien. Se rieron, se besaron, hablaron y cuando llegó el momento de que Kurt se fuera, él se levantó y agarró su bolso.

"No quiero que te vayas", dijo Blaine con tristeza.

"Estaré de vuelta a primera hora de la mañana", Kurt acunó la mejilla de Blaine. "Ahora duerme un poco. Tenemos otro día de diversión por delante, así que te quiero completamente despierto".

Blaine asintió y acarició con su nariz la mano de Kurt. "Sólo deseo que puedas permanecer aquí".

"Lo sé, bebé", sonrió Kurt. Blaine se veía tan triste. "No te preocupes, en cuanto salgas de aquí, puedes ir a quedarte en mi casa. Nos acurrucaremos y veremos asquerosas comedias románticas como solíamos hacerlo".

Una acuosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine y jaló a Kurt en un abrazo. "No sé lo que haría sin ti".

Kurt tampoco quería pensar en eso. Sabía que Blaine no se cortó demasiado profundo debido a él. Los dedos de Kurt rozaron una cicatriz en el pecho de Blaine y él rápidamente rompió el abrazo, pero sin fuerza. "Me tengo que ir ahora, bebé. Te veré mañana".

Blaine sonrió y asintió. "¿Un beso más?".

Kurt se rió y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Blaine suspiró contra él y deslizó sus manos entre las de Kurt. Kurt se apartó lentamente y besó cada una de las manos de Blaine antes de soltarse y salir por la puerta con un beso soplado en dirección de Blaine.

Kurt se acostó en su cama de hotel esa noche sintiéndose ligero, como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros. Sabía que no iba a durar, pero esperaba que durara sólo por un poco más de tiempo.

**888**

_Blaine se vio a sí mismo sentado en el borde de las escaleras, sus diminutas rodillas dobladas contra su pecho mientras miraba hacia abajo entre los barrotes de la barandilla, sus deditos sujetando los barandales._

_"¡Te dije que tuvieras estos platos limpios cuando llegara a casa, Maggie!", Carson Anderson agitó un plato sucio hacia su esposa._

_"Carson, por favor", le suplicó, su voz suave. "Vas a despertar a Blaine"._

_"¡No me importa! Te lo dije, ¿no?"._

_"Cariño, detente. Necesitas ir a la cama, estás borracho otra v-"._

_"¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE NECESITO HACER!", Carson arrojó el plato, enviándolo contra el piso donde se hizo añicos y bailó a través del azulejo de la cocina._

_"¡Te dejé que renunciaras al trabajo cuando nació Blaine y espero que muevas tu culo y hagas algo mientras estás sentada en casa todo el día!"._

_"Carson, sabes que Blaine puede ser un niño difícil", ella sacudió su cabeza, desviando sus ojos como si esperara que algo sucediera._

_"¡Golpea el culo del niño, entonces! ¡Lo consientes!"._

"_¡Carson, por favor, deja de gritar!"._

_La mano de Carson voló para arriba y golpeó a su esposa en la cara. Blaine gritó desde la escalera, o pensó que lo hizo. Sentía como que estaba viendo la escena a través de los ojos de un observador y no de los ojos de su yo mismo de tres años de edad. Carson se volvió hacia él y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Blaine quería que su yo más joven corriera lejos porque su padre estaba a punto de hacerle daño._

_"¿Qué demonios haces despierto?", Carson irrumpió por las escaleras hacia Blaine. El pequeño niño no pudo moverse, se quedó agarrado a la escalinata para salvar su vida._

_"Papi, para", se encogió, esperando el impacto. Carson sacudió al pequeño niño por el cuello de su pijama de dinosaurios y lo arrastró de vuelta hasta su habitación. Una firme mano corrió a lo largo de su muslo. "¡Si te levantas de nuevo, me colmarás la paciencia!"._

_Carson le empujó hacia su cama y cerró de un portazo. Blaine yacía hacia abajo sobre su estómago, enterró su cara en la almohada y lloró. Una vez más, se sentía como si estuviera viendo esto desde otro lugar, pero no podía quedarse en la habitación._

_El pequeño niño fue finalmente reducido a lloriqueos y se incorporó, frotando sus ojos. Miró alrededor de su enorme habitación, que estaba decorada con bordes de béisbol y pintura azul. Una casa de juegos de plástico con forma de castillo estaba colocada en un rincón oscuro y Blaine inclinó su cabeza. Agarró su almohada y se metió en él. Estaba oscuro en su interior, la única luz que entraba era por una ventana que estaba en el borde externo, mirando hacia la ventana de su enorme dormitorio. Blaine se giró de lado y se quedó mirando la luna._

_"Voy a ser un astronauta. Puedo irme muy lejos de aquí", murmuró para sí mismo antes de acurrucarse contra la almohada y cerrar sus ojos, viéndose a sí mismo en un traje espacial de pie sobre la superficie de la luna y mirando hacia abajo a la Tierra. Pensó en lo pequeña que se vería y cómo su mamá y su papá sólo serían dos pequeñas manchas en ella. Él sería más grande que la vida._

**888**

Blaine se despertó sobresaltado al sentir que alguien lo sacudía.

"¡Blaine! ¿Estás bien?".

Había empezado a llorar en su sueño. Sintió los rastros contra su rostro como una brizna de aire frío atravesar la puerta. Kurt estaba arrodillado junto a él.

"Bebé, ¿qué te pasa?".

Blaine sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, era sólo un recuerdo, eso fue todo. No era nada significativo, sólo una manifestación visual del pasado, sin embargo, lo sacudió hasta la médula. La voz de su padre en pleno auge, su áspera mano golpeando su pierna, su declaración de que iba a llegar más lejos. Blaine se sentó y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, sus dedos tamborileando en su cuero cabelludo.

"Blaine, cariño, no", Kurt lo regañó, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Blaine para detener el tamborileo. Blaine sacudió su cabeza y rehuyó al toque de Kurt.

"No puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué está mal", dijo Kurt consoladoramente, pero Blaine apretó sus dientes y le dio la espalda a Kurt, tratando de sacudir la sensación de enojo de su mente.

"Tal vez necesitas volver a dormir", sugirió Kurt. Blaine sintió su interior estallar. Un calor se precipitó a su rostro y no pudo detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y empujó a Kurt duramente contra el suelo.

"¡No me digas lo que necesito hacer!", gritó Blaine, sus ojos enojados y serios. Kurt se arrastró y se apartó de la cama hacia la puerta.

"Blaine, ¿tomaste tu medicina?".

"¡Cállate!", Blaine se tapó sus oídos, cerró sus ojos y se perdió en su mente otra vez.

Kurt se levantó y se apoyó contra la puerta, mirando a Blaine murmurando para sí mismo. Poco a poco fue aumentando el volumen.

"Tienes mil veces más posibilidades de ahogarte en el mar de las que tienes de ser mordido por un tiburón. El tiempo de supervivencia de una persona inmersa en el agua a cuarenta grados es de una hora. Los tiburones pueden oler una gota de sangre en un millón de gotas de agua...".

Blaine coreaba estos hechos como un mantra, felizmente ignorante de que Kurt estaba parado contra la puerta, confundido y asustado. Blaine bajó sus manos y se puso a caminar hacia la pared opuesta. Con una fuerza ciega, la golpeó. Kurt gritó su nombre y corrió hacia él mientras comenzaba a golpear la pared repetidamente, salpicando sangre de sus nudillos y los huesos en su mano estallaban y vibraban. Kurt sólo pudo pensar en una cosa por hacer y rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine desde la parte trasera, impidiéndole golpear más. Blaine se sacudió con enojo.

"¡Papi, para!", gritó, su mente viendo a su padre corriendo por las escaleras detrás de él.

"Blaine, bebé, sólo soy yo, te lo prometo", sollozó Kurt contra el hombro de Blaine. "Vamos, Blaine, es Kurt".

"¡Nunca vas a verlo de nuevo!", gritó Blaine y se abrió paso en el agarre de Kurt, pero sólo brevemente hasta que Kurt lo atrajo contra él en un abrazo.

"Blaine, por favor", gritó Kurt. "Sal de ahí. ¡Concéntrate en mí, Blaine, vamos! ¡Sólo soy yo, Blaine, sólo Kurt!".

Blaine apretó sus ojos cerrándolos y quiso luchar contra el agarre de Kurt sobre él, pero se encontró calmándose, su ira convirtiéndose en cansancio. Su mano estaba palpitando antes, pero cuando su adrenalina disminuyó, sintió una desagradable sacudida de dolor.

"¡Ow, joder!", Blaine se dejó caer de rodillas, llevando su mano hasta su pecho. La sangre se filtraba por la parte superior de la bata verde.

"¡Quédate justo aquí, iré por Kathy!", Kurt se levantó de un salto y se arrojó hacia la puerta abierta, llamando a la enfermera a cargo. Ella, un médico y un guardia de seguridad entraron en la habitación.

"Blaine, cariño, ¿qué pasó?".

"Odontofobia es el miedo a los dientes. Los gatos duermen de dieciséis a dieciocho horas por dí-".

"Blaine, cálmate y dime lo que pasó", Kathy levantó su barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada.

"Los elefantes son los únicos mamíferos que no pueden saltar", Blaine continuó murmurando.

"¿Dónde está su medicación?", preguntó el médico. Kurt se movió hacia un envase anaranjado sobre la mesita de noche de Blaine y lo recogió.

"Nunca me respondió cuando le pregunté si las había tomado". Le entregó al médico las pastillas y él revisó cada píldora.

"Ha estado saltándoselas. Por el número en el envase, han pasado tres días". El médico dejó una píldora en su mano antes de regresar las demás nuevamente al frasco y agarrar un vaso de agua.

"Blaine", se arrodilló ante el muchacho, que seguía pronunciando datos, "Necesito que tomes esto. Es muy importante".

"Las abejas pueden sentir el miedo-".

"¡Blaine! ¡Tienes que tomar esto!".

Blaine se quedó completamente en silencio, con sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos. No levantó la vista. Su mirada estaba paralizada sobre el suelo.

"Creo que se rompió la mano", dijo Kurt, sorbiendo su nariz.

Kathy tomó cuidadosamente el brazo de Blaine de su pecho y lo inspeccionó. "Definitivamente está rota. ¿Qué hizo?".

"Golpeó la pared", señaló Kurt a la porción manchada de sangre en la pared que había estado golpeando. "No sé lo que pasó. Entré aquí y él estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y cuando finalmente lo desperté, comenzó a alucinar".

Kathy suspiró y se volvió hacia Blaine. "Cariño, tenemos que llevarte a arreglar tu mano".

Blaine no respondió. Ni siquiera intentó moverse.

"Vamos, Blaine", dijo suavemente.

"Nunca lo verás de nuevo", dijo Blaine en un tono indiferente.

"También dijo eso antes", Kurt se levantó y se paseó por la habitación.

"Nosotros también lo hemos escuchado antes. Creemos que puede ser la última cosa que su padre le dijo antes de...", Kathy echó un vistazo a Blaine sin terminar la frase.

Kurt no sabía cómo tomar este nuevo pedacito de información. Habían estado hablando sobre él cuando Blaine mató a su padre. El asunto que consiguió que Blaine estuviera fuera de sí. Nunca volvería a verlo de nuevo. Kurt se sentó lentamente en la cama.

"Kurt, tal vez deberías ir a hablar con el psiquiatra. Nos llevaremos a Blaine para arreglar su mano y puedes volver. Sin embargo, vamos a tener que supervisar la visita".

Kurt asintió y miró al médico inclinarse hacia abajo y envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine para levantarlo. Blaine gritó y luchó para alejarse.

"¡Espera, él no confía en ti!", Kurt se puso de pie y se acercó al médico.

"¿Qué?".

"Él no confía en ti. Si no confía en ti, su piel se siente como si se estuviera quemando cuando lo tocas. Te ayudaré a llevarlo, si eso está bien".

El médico se veía sorprendido por la nueva revelación, pero a pesar de todo asintió. Blaine encogió sus rodillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso, su pecho agitado. Kurt levantó la barbilla de Blaine para encontrar sus ojos.

"Voy a ayudarte a llegar al quirófano, ¿de acuerdo? Soy sólo yo, Blaine".

Blaine inclinó su cabeza y parpadeó. Kurt sonrió tranquilizadoramente antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine como el médico lo había hecho y lo ayudó a levantarse. Blaine no gritó o luchó, lo que hizo que los ojos del médico se abrieran aún más.

Kurt los siguió fuera de la habitación, el peso de Blaine descansando sobre su costado. Agradecidamente, Blaine todavía no había ganado todo su peso de vuelta y Kurt era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Llegaron al quirófano y Kurt finalmente liberó a Blaine de sus brazos y lo acercó a la mesa, sentándolo suavemente.

"Gracias, Kurt. No he tenido ningún problema con él tocándome, pero no podría haber conseguido traerlo hasta aquí por mí misma", le dijo Kathy.

"Está bien. ¿Puedo esperar en su habitación? ¿Tal vez intentar y conseguir que la sangre salga de la pared?".

"Después de que hables con el psiquiatra. Pareces entender realmente a Blaine y esa poca información que acabas de darnos podría ayudar un montón. También creo que puedes necesitar un poco de asesoramiento. Esto es demasiado para lidiar con ello. Le he dicho que vendrías".

Kurt asintió y echó una última mirada a Blaine, quien estaba observándolo atentamente.

"Voy a estar esperando por ti cuando vuelvas, Blaine", Kurt se acercó y apretó la mano sana de Blaine. "Lo prometo".

Blaine no asintió ni le dio cualquier reconocimiento de que lo había escuchado, pero Kurt sabía que lo hizo. Salió siguiendo a Kathy para ver al psiquiatra.

**888**

"¿Kurt Hummel?", el doctor Joseph sonrió mientras abría la puerta y tomaba la mano de Kurt. "Mark Joseph. Es agradable conocerte finalmente. El señor Anderson habla muy bien de ti... bueno, cuando habla", sonrió.

Kurt sonrió y el doctor le guió dentro de una pequeña oficina que estaba brillantemente pintada. Le recordó brevemente a un cuarto de niños que los padres hicieron antes de que supieran cuál era el sexo del bebé y sólo se conformaron con pintarlo de amarillo. Era pálido, pero brillante.

"Un trabajo de pintura interesante", Kurt señaló las paredes.

El doctor Joseph rodó sus ojos. "La mujer que trabajaba aquí antes que yo lo hizo. Tiene sentido, aunque los colores son muy efectivos para el cambio de estado de ánimo de una persona. El amarillo es muy relajante y vibrante".

Kurt asintió y sonrió. Él sabía todo eso: simplemente lo encontró extraño.

"Por favor, toma asiento", el doctor Joseph señaló la silla y Kurt se sentó frente a él al otro lado de un escritorio de caoba.

"Ahora, dime lo que sabes sobre Blaine. Escuché algo acerca de quemar".

"Cuando él no confía en alguien y esa persona lo toca, dice que su piel quema. Si lo hace, entonces no. Mi padre tomó su mano hace un par de semanas y dijo que estaba frío y cuando lo toco, es cálido, pero se siente bien".

El doctor Joseph escribió algo. "Interesante... es la cosa más extraordinaria que he escuchado".

Kurt sonrió. "Él siempre ha sido uno de los que hacen un esfuerzo adicional".

El doctor Joseph se echó a reír. "Eso es lo que he oído. Él es un chico extraordinario".

Kurt sintió que su corazón se calentaba.

"Así que... hoy fue un día difícil", el doctor Joseph dirigió toda su atención hacia Kurt.

"Sí. Desperté a Blaine de una pesadilla y comenzó a enloquecer. Le dije que necesitaba dormir y me empujó fuera de la cama, diciendo que no necesito decirle qué debe hacer. Luego se levantó y comenzó a golpear la pared. Cuando lo agarré y traté de tranquilizarlo, él dijo: 'Papi, para'".

El doctor asintió, considerando la información. "¿Algo más?".

"Bueno, traté de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que era yo, pero él simplemente gritaba 'Nunca lo verás de nuevo'. Lo escuché decirlo una vez más mientras Kathy estaba revisándolo. Ella dijo que probablemente fue la última cosa que su padre le dijo...".

"Lo he escuchado decir eso... por lo general seguido de cuando alguien dice tu nombre".

"No quiero ser el causante de esto", confesó Kurt. "Temo que ustedes vayan a darse cuenta de eso y no se me permita verlo más y yo... no sé su punto de vista sobre los gay, señor, pero lo amo. No puedo vivir sin él no importa lo enfermo que esté. Él sigue ahí... sigue siendo mi Blaine".

Kurt estaba llorando a estas alturas. El doctor estaba más que comprensivo.

"Kurt, esto no es sobre a quién amas, sino cómo amas... si amas verdaderamente a ese chico de ahí adentro, como dices que lo haces... No tengo ningún problema con ello, así que aleja eso de tu mente".

Kurt asintió, limpiando sus ojos.

"Ahora, no voy a decir que algo acerca de ti no hace que Blaine se altere, pero hay algo más profundo ahí... las cosas malas suceden cuando estás aquí, pero también ocurren cuando no estás. No dejes que te afecte. El caso de Blaine es bastante malo, Kurt. No es como nada que haya visto nunca. De acuerdo con sus profesores, amigos, e incluso su médico familiar dijeron que nunca mostró ningún signo. Era el perfecto caballero y un correcto estudiante de buenas calificaciones con un sobresaliente coeficiente intelectual que nunca se metió en problemas o lastimó a nadie. Sabemos que Blaine no recuerda lo que hizo, incluso si fuera psicológico o si forzara a su memoria, no lo sabemos, pero puede que recuerde y eso es lo que estamos trabajando. Si podemos hacer eso, vamos a averiguar lo que pasó y por qué explotó".

Kurt tomó todo esto suspirando profundamente.

"¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Sé que esto es mucho para ti, siendo un adolescente y teniendo que lidiar con esto además de la escuela".

"Yo sólo... quiero a mi Blaine de vuelta. Quiero a mi mejor amigo".

El doctor Joseph sonrió y asintió. "Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para traerlo de vuelta, Kurt. Por lo menos, tanto así como nos sea posible. Esto ha estado construyéndose y devorándolo lentamente por algún tiempo y él nunca podrá ser el mismo otra vez, pero un día va a ser capaz de manejarlo y tú también".

Kurt asintió.

"Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, Kurt, aquí estoy. Estoy fuera de mi horario después de las cinco, así que siéntete libre de venir después de eso, sin costo alguno".

"Pero... señor", dijo Kurt, sorprendido.

"Siento la necesidad de ayudarte, Kurt. No estás clínicamente loco, sólo necesitas a alguien con quien hablar que entienda el problema de Blaine".

Eso era todo lo que Kurt quería. A regañadientes asintió y el doctor aplaudió juntando sus manos.

"Estoy seguro de que ya han terminado con Blaine. Le diré a seguridad que te quedarás y ellos estarán ahí. Normalmente, no haríamos esto, pero siento que en realidad es benéfico para la mejora de Blaine".

Kurt asintió y agradeció al doctor antes de decir, "¿Está bien si vengo mañana? ¿Antes de que me vaya?".

El doctor Joseph le dio un asentimiento y una sonrisa. "Tómalo con calma, Kurt".

Kurt caminó de regreso al pabellón donde Blaine estaba y vio a Andy y a otra persona haciendo guardia afuera de la puerta de Blaine.

"Es un cascarrabias", señaló Andy hacia la puerta de Blaine. "Buena suerte y vamos a estar justo aquí".

Kurt entró en la habitación. Kathy estaba sentada junto a la cama de Blaine, cambiando los vendajes sobre su pecho, estómago y brazo. Blaine yacía con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios se movían. Estaba cantando lentamente una canción en italiano.

"Ha estado haciendo esto desde que se acostó. Es hermoso y no quiero que pare", dijo ella suavemente.

"O sole mio", sonrió Kurt suavemente. "Solía cantármela justo después de que nos juntamos".

_Che bella cosa e' na jurnata'e'sole_ (¡Qué bella cosa es una mañana soleada!)

_n'aria serena doppo na tempesta _(El aire está sereno después de la tormenta)

_pe'll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa _(El aire fresco parece una fiesta)

_che bella cosa na jurnata'e sole. _(¡Qué bella cosa es un día soleado!)

"Es encantador. No sabía que hablaba italiano".

"Su familia es italiana. Cuando era pequeño, vivieron allí durante dos años. Él siempre quiso volver algún día". Kurt observó a su novio cantar suavemente y en voz baja, casi para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su hermosa voz apenas hiciera eco en la habitación.

_Ma n'atu sole cchiu' bello, oi ne'_ (Pero otro sol, que aún es más bello)

_'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!_ (¡Mi sol, está en tu rostro!)

_'o sole o sole mio _(El sol, mi sol)

_sta nfronte a te... sta nfronte a te._ (Está en tu rostro… está en tu rostro)

_Luceno'e llastre d'a fenesta toia; _(Brillan los cristales de tu ventana)

_'na lavannara canta e se ne vanta_ (Una lavandera canta y tiende)

_e pe'tramente torce, spanne e canta_ (Mientras tuerce, estira y canta)

_Luceno'e llastre d'a fenesta toia_ (Brillan los cristales de tu ventana)

Blaine estaba acostado sobre la cama de Kurt con él, dos semanas después de que iniciaron su relación, cuando aún estaban nerviosos por tocarse el uno al otro de manera equivocada. Blaine apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de Kurt mientras cantaba esta canción para él. Era sobre una hermosa puesta de sol después de la lluvia. Siempre decía que eso le hacía pensar en Kurt y que el resplandor de su piel era como la luz del sol sobre su rostro. Eso, por supuesto, hizo reír a Kurt y decir cuán absolutamente cursi Blaine estaba en ese momento, pero ahora Kurt daría cualquier cosa por escucharlo decirle tales cosas.

Kathy terminó con los vendajes. Y simplemente se sentó y observó cantar a Blaine.

_Ma n'atu sole cchiu' bello, oi ne'_ (Pero otro sol, que aún es más bello)

_'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!_ (¡Mi sol, está en tu rostro!)

_'o sole o sole mio _(El sol, mi sol)

_sta nfronte a te... sta nfronte a te._ (Está en tu rostro… está en tu rostro)

_Quanno fa notte e'sole se ne scenne me vene quase'na malincunia;_ (Cuando llega la noche y el sol sale de escena, me invade la melancolía)

_sott' a fenesta toi restarria quando fa notte e'o sole se ne scenne._ (Yo me quedaría bajo tu ventana, cuando llega la noche y el sol sale de escena)

Kurt no entendía las palabras que Blaine estaba cantando. Sólo sabía lo que Blaine le había explicado acerca de la canción, pero era absolutamente impresionante. Blaine aún no había abierto sus ojos. Estaba lejos de ellos... muy lejos.

_Ma n'atu sole cchiu' bello, oi ne'_ (Pero otro sol, que aún es más bello)

_'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!_ (¡Mi sol, está en tu rostro!)

_'o sole o sole mio _(El sol, mi sol)

_sta nfronte a te... sta nfronte a te._ (Está en tu rostro… está en tu rostro)

Su voz se detuvo y Kathy colocó gentilmente una mano sobre la de Blaine. "Cariño, Kurt está aquí".

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y se levantaron para mirar a Kurt.

"Esa fue una hermosa canción, Blaine". Kathy sonrió.

"No se suponía que me escucharas", dijo, volviendo su cabeza hacia otro lado.

"Me alegro de haberlo hecho... Los dejaré solos", Kathy se levantó y secó sus ojos discretamente antes de girarse y caminar hacia afuera por la puerta abierta. Los ojos de Blaine se movieron de Kurt de nuevo al techo. Kurt tomó el asiento que ella ocupaba y miró fijamente el perfil de Blaine. Quería preguntarle a Blaine acerca de lo que estaba pensando cuando se despertó, pero tenía miedo de lo que eso desencadenaría.

"Me tomé mi medicina", finalmente dijo Blaine, con su voz quebrada.

"Bien", Kurt se movió para tomar la mano de Blaine. "Quiero que la tomes todos los días, Blaine. Tienes que prometérmelo".

"Me hace recordar cosas", Blaine tragó saliva, su mirada vacía sin romper contacto con el techo. "No quiero recordar".

"Tienes que hacerlo", Kurt luchó por contener las lágrimas. Blaine sonaba tan asustado de sus recuerdos, pero Kurt se imaginó que sería bueno si Blaine tuviera sus recuerdos. "Tenemos que averiguar por qué lo hiciste y qué hizo que lo hicieras".

"No quiero hacerlo", parpadeó, dejando a una solitaria lágrima caer por un lado de su rostro. "Sólo quiero que todo desaparezca".

Kurt descansó su frente entre sus manos unidas y suspiró. También quería que todo desapareciera. Quería que Blaine pudiera salir de esto feliz y sin daños por las consecuencias de lo que hizo, pero no sería de esa manera y Kurt lo sabía. Sintió dedos enredándose en su cabello. Kurt giró su cabeza para ver que la mano ilesa de Blaine se había deslizado sobre su estómago para enredar sus dedos libres sobre el cabello de Kurt.

Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine y sollozó suavemente contra el colchón de su cama. Pudo sentir a Blaine darse la vuelta y deslizar su mano debajo de su mejilla. Kurt cerró sus ojos y lloró mientras Blaine descansaba su frente en el cabello de Kurt y lo acariciaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Kurt no podía dejar de llorar. Su corazón estaba encogido dolorosamente en su pecho. Sufría por el chico a su lado y eso le dolía por el futuro que tendrían juntos, porque Kurt no lo abandonaría. Nunca dejaría que Blaine estuviera solo.

Blaine deslizó su mano bajo la barbilla de Kurt de nuevo y guió su rostro hacia arriba sobre el colchón para encontrar los ojos de Kurt. Estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza.

"Lo siento tanto, Kurt", susurró en voz baja. Blaine descansó su frente contra la de Kurt, quien ahogó un sollozo y apretó sus ojos. "Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por ti. Sé que te lo prometí y que he fallado, pero no de nuevo... Quiero ser quien tú necesitas, bebé. Sólo lamento el ser un desastre total. No quiero morir nunca más. Me hiciste querer vivir", una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Blaine hasta la blanca sábana del colchón. "Me diste una razón, porque volviste, Kurt".

Kurt sintió cada emoción que pudo imaginar golpearlo de repente. Esto era demasiado. Apretó fuerte la mano de Blaine, asegurándose de que él todavía estaba allí. Que todo esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Que todo eso no había sido un sueño y que Blaine no yacía como un muerto en la vida real.

"Te amo tanto y voy a hacer cualquier cosa para demostrártelo. Para probar que no estoy tan jodido y que nunca te haría daño, porque no lo haré. No puedo. Si alguna vez lo hiciera, moriría".

Kurt sorbió su nariz y tiró de Blaine dentro de un abrazo, sosteniendo al chico apretado y rezando para que no tuviera que soltarlo tan pronto. "Lo haces, Blaine. Cada día".

Blaine se alejó rápidamente y besó con fuerza a Kurt en los labios. No fue áspero o furioso. Fue desesperado y lleno de amor. Blaine pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Kurt, secando las lágrimas de su rostro. Se alejó lentamente, con sus ojos enfocándose en los de Kurt, los cuales estaban medio cerrados.

"Gracias", susurró Blaine, su aliento fantasmal recorriendo suavemente los labios de Kurt. "Te amo".

"También te amo", Kurt sintió que su corazón se aflojaba. Hinchándose de amor por Blaine y esperanza para los dos. Blaine se movió de nuevo sobre la cama dejando espacio para que Kurt se acostara. Kurt captó la indirecta y se quitó sus zapatos antes de subirse con él.

"¿Podrías sólo abrazarme? ¿Sin Discovery Channel por un rato?", preguntó Blaine, un rastro de sonrisa atravesando su rostro.

Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. "Sí, eso suena bien".

Blaine se dio la vuelta, mirando por la ventana, y Kurt se acomodó de cucharita contra él, envolviendo su brazo cuidadosamente alrededor de su pecho y tomando su mano ilesa entre la suya. Blaine la apretó suavemente y besó la parte posterior de la misma.

"Tengo sueño", dijo Blaine en voz baja.

"Duérmete, bebé. Estaré aquí todo el día. Sólo son las once".

Blaine asintió y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Kurt. Kurt besó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine y cerró sus ojos. Quería que esto terminara. Blaine parecía sincero con su promesa. Esperaba que la mantuviera y que Blaine encontrara una forma de traerse a sí mismo de vuelta fuera de la oscuridad.

**888**

N/T: 1. _American Chopper_ es una serie de televisión del tipo _reality show_ y en parte documental. Muestra la actividad cotidiana en un taller de diseño y montaje de motocicletas exclusivas y personalizadas de tipo _chopper_.

Bueno, por fin la tecnología de las redes sociales me atrapó, así que si alguien desea agregarme en el twitter para platicar, llorar y/o planear una lenta y dolorosa venganza contra RM y sus escritores, los espero por aquí Alkarin o (arroba)bibidi_babidi_u

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	6. Un día de descanso

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela C, AdryRamiss15, Cannelle Vert, Adriana11, Lunatica Dark, DCAndreaBA, GigiWagon, ValeAsencio, Elbereth3 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Blaine recibe una gran sorpresa, un resquicio de esperanza del tipo...**

**888**

**6. Un día de descanso.**

Kurt despertó lentamente con el sonido de alguien fregando. Cuando abrió sus ojos y levantó la vista, vio a un conserje que reconoció fregando la pared. La sangre todavía estaba salpicada sobre ella.

"Lo siento", dijo Kurt en voz baja, tratando de no despertar al chico dormido en sus brazos. "Me iba a encargar de eso".

El conserje se volvió y sonrió. "No es un problema, chico. Es mi trabajo de todos modos. Su almuerzo apareció hace unos treinta minutos. Puede que esté frío".

Kurt miró hacia el reloj, 12:37, y vio la bandeja que estaba cubierta sobre un extremo de la mesa.

Sabía que Blaine necesitaba comer, pero cuando se volvió para despertarlo, simplemente se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Blaine no se había visto tan tranquilo en semanas y odiaba a molestarlo. La frente de Blaine estaba relajada y tenía sus labios ligeramente separados, suaves respiraciones escapando en un patrón uniforme. Kurt empujó sus largos rizos fuera de su rostro y besó suavemente su sien.

"¿Blaine? Cariño, tu almuerzo está aquí", dijo Kurt en voz baja al oído de Blaine. Blaine suspiró alegremente y se acurrucó más profundamente en la almohada.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse. Era demasiado lindo.

"Vamos, cariño. Me voy a comer esto si tú no lo haces".

Blaine abrió lentamente sus ojos y una somnolienta sonrisa estalló en su rostro. "Sólo inténtalo".

Kurt sonrió y besó suavemente los labios de Blaine. "Vamos, bebé".

Blaine gimió y se sentó lentamente, frotando sus ojos y buscando alrededor las cubiertas de sus gafas. Se las puso y movió sus pies fuera de la cama, sus pies tocaron el frío piso y eso lo hizo silbar. Kurt se había levantado y retiró la tapa de la bandeja de Blaine y se la llevó. Vio el maravilloso disco saliendo de su bolso y jadeó.

"¡Oh, me olvidé!", Kurt corrió hacia su bolso y sacó su ordenador portátil y el disco. Blaine inclinó su cabeza hacia Kurt mientras deslizaba el disco en su computadora y se cargaba.

"El club Glee hizo esto para ti. Sé que ahora parece que tienes problemas para reunir tus recuerdos y que tienes problemas para mantenerte al día con los rostros, pero cantamos con ellos en la escuela".

El menú apareció y el mensaje '¡Te Amamos, Blaine! Mejórate pronto', bailó por la pantalla con una foto de todos ellos, incluido Blaine, sentados afuera en los escalones del patio principal, en el segundo día de clases. Los ojos de Blaine destellaron con reconocimiento.

"Hacía mucho calor ese día", Blaine sonrió, dejando su tenedor en la bandeja. "Finn empezó a dar vueltas con Rachel y Rachel tropezó con sus pies...".

Kurt sintió a su corazón revolotear. Él no hablaba mucho sobre el club, excepto cuando habló con ellos por teléfono ese único día.

"Justo después de esa foto, te besé. Había chicos por todas partes, pero no me importó. Azimio nos lanzó un granizado después porque nos vio, pero tú me llevaste al cuarto de baño de los chicos y me limpiaste, diciendo que aceptarías un millón de granizados siempre y cuando me mantuviera besándote".

Los ojos de Blaine se estaban humedeciendo. Parpadeó rápidamente y se rió. "Entonces, ¿qué es esto?".

"El club Glee cantó una canción para nosotros y Lauren hizo el video. Fue hermoso. Me dijeron que te lo mostrara".

Kurt hizo clic en play y luego de una breve introducción, ellos empezaron a cantar. La mandíbula de Blaine cayó muy levemente, embelesado por la música y la hermosa canción que estaban cantando. Vio a Mercedes tirar de Kurt dentro de un abrazo y a Kurt sostenerse de ella como si pudiera salvar su vida. Blaine deslizó su mano en la de Kurt sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y Kurt la apretó. Cuando la canción terminó, la cámara se apagó, pero otro mensaje quedó flotando en la pantalla.

'No te rindas, Blaine. Te necesitamos y también Kurt. Coraje'.

Kurt miró hacia Blaine para ver que ahora estaba llorando completamente. Su mano se había deslizado de la de Kurt para cubrir su boca, ahogando el sonido de sus sollozos. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y lo atrajo hacia sí, con una mano tirando de su cabeza para que la descansara en su hombro.

"Los extraño, Kurt. Ellos... ellos realmente se preocupan por mí".

"Por supuesto que lo hacen, Blaine. Hay tantas personas que se preocupan por ti. Ellos, el Señor Shue, papá, Carol, tienes más que sólo a mí por lo qué vivir".

Blaine asintió contra el hombro de Kurt y se sentó, obteniendo el control de su respiración y quitándose sus gafas para secarse sus ojos. "Gracias por eso".

"Fue su idea. Realmente lo hicieron justo antes de que me llamaras".

Blaine sonrió y esnifó. "No puedo esperar para volver. Echo de menos cantar con ellos".

"No pueden esperar para verte", Kurt alborotó los rizos de Blaine, haciendo que soltara una risita y recogiera su tenedor de nuevo. Hablaron mientras Blaine comía y justo cuando puso su bandeja de nuevo sobre la mesa, Kathy entró sonriendo.

"Hey, chicos", puso la tapa en la bandeja de Blaine y la colocó en el carrito de afuera. Apareció de nuevo y se sentó junto a la cama.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Blaine", colocó una mano sobre su rodilla. "Sabemos que todavía tienes algunos problemas y que necesitas trabajar en tomar tu medicamento, pero nosotros, el psiquiatra y yo, pensamos que podría estar bien si tienes un día de descanso".

Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Día de descanso?".

"Blaine... ¿te gustaría ir a visitar a tus amigos por un día?".

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron. "¿En serio?".

"Sólo por un día", reafirmó Kathy. "Tenía la esperanza de que Kurt pudiera llevarte tal vez mañana y traerte de vuelta antes de las diez".

El corazón de Kurt palpitaba contra su pecho. Blaine por un día, sin médicos, ni hospitales, sólo un día para volver a ser normal. Kurt miró hacia Blaine, quien estaba poniendo atención a lo que Kathy estaba diciéndole.

"Es totalmente tu decisión, Blaine. No tienes que... sé que Lima tiene algunos recuerdos difíciles para ti...".

Blaine pensó en ello, pero sacudió su cabeza. "Quiero ir".

Kathy sonrió y apretó su rodilla. "Voy a informar a seguridad y a elaborar el papeleo y voy a volver más tarde, ¿está bien? Kurt, ¿esto está bien para ti?".

"Perfecto", sonrió Kurt. Kathy asintió y se puso de pie para salir. Kurt echó sus brazos alrededor de Blaine.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Puedes salir de aquí por algunas horas!".

"Sí, es genial", Blaine sonrió, su voz traicionándolo sólo un poco. Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?".

"No quiero regresar a mi casa", Blaine comenzó a mover sus piernas para jalar sus rodillas hasta su pecho, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

"No lo haremos, Blaine, te lo prometo. Iremos a mi casa, tal vez al Lima Bean, y voy a llamar al club Glee para hacer una fiesta. No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras hacer".

Blaine mordió su labio nerviosamente, sus ojos cambiando. Kurt ahuecó su mejilla y lo miró a los ojos.

"Te lo prometo, Blaine".

Blaine finalmente sonrió y asintió. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó en la mejilla. Pasaron el resto del día planificando lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente y puesto que Kurt no tenía su teléfono, envió un mensaje masivo en facebook con su computadora. Todos los chicos le respondieron rápidamente y dijeron que estarían allí a las 4 como estaba planeado.

Kurt llegó esa noche a su habitación de hotel, sabiendo que no sería capaz de dormir por la emoción. Blaine iba a venir a casa, aunque sólo fuera por un día, y Kurt iba a estar allí todo el tiempo, asegurándose de que estuviera feliz en su tiempo libre.

**888**

Después de sólo un par de horas de sueño debido a la excitación, Kurt se levantó y rápidamente se duchó y se vistió, escogiendo un par de cosas para Blaine, porque sabía que se habían llevado la ropa de Blaine a su llegada al hospital y él no querría llevar batas todo el día. Cuando finalmente llegó al hospital, prácticamente corrió hacia el interior, se registró, y corrió hacia la habitación de Blaine. Kathy estaba en la habitación hablando con él.

"No alcohol o tabaco, ni objetos punzantes, y te quedarás con Kurt, ¿de acuerdo?".

Blaine asintió. Su rodilla estaba rebotando mientras un pie descansaba sobre el suelo y el otro estaba doblado, metido debajo de él.

"Me encargaré de él, Kathy", Kurt sonrió desde la puerta. Blaine levantó la vista y sonrió brillantemente.

"Lo sé, Kurt. Me estoy asegurando. Ya has oído lo que dije, ¿cierto?".

Kurt asintió.

"Muy bien, chicos, salgan cuando estén listos y estén de vuelta a las diez. Si todo va bien, no será la última vez".

Después de que Kathy se fuera, Kurt cerró la puerta y sacó las ropas de su bolso.

"Me di cuenta de que es posible que desees algo de ropa normal. Has perdido algo de peso, así que imaginé que podrías usar esto".

Blaine sonrió y se levantó para abrazar a Kurt. "Gracias, cariño".

Kurt besó su mejilla y le entregó la ropa. Blaine retrocedió y se despojó de su camiseta, revelando las heridas cicatrizadas y sanadas sobre su cuerpo. Kurt se sonrojó y se alejó.

"¿Hice algo mal?", preguntó Blaine rápidamente.

"Oh, no... sólo te doy algo de privacidad. No hay un cuarto de baño aquí, ya sabes...".

"Kurt... está bien", replicó Blaine. Kurt se volvió lentamente y miró a su novio. Blaine era precioso. No se le permitía afeitarse en el hospital, por lo que tenía una gruesa capa de vello sobre su mandíbula y su boca, haciendo que pareciera más viejo de lo que realmente era. Los abdominales de Blaine se flexionaron mientras se movía para enganchar sus pulgares en la bandilla de los pantalones y los alejaba de sus piernas. Kurt nunca antes había visto el daño en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y fue un poco aterrador, pero Kurt estaba siendo superado por los apretados calzoncillos negros que Blaine llevaba.

"Wow", Kurt suspiró sin pensar. Blaine se detuvo y miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Eres hermoso", Kurt no podía apartar la vista del dios griego en frente de él.

Blaine se sonrojó y agarró los jeans que Kurt le había dado, tirando de ellos con un poco de dificultad, ya que todavía estaban un poco apretados. Se puso una camiseta y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los tenis que Kurt había colocado junto a la ropa.

"Te ves como tú otra vez", sonrió Kurt, "Sólo un poquito menos hipster".

Blaine se rió y se puso de pie, mirándose en el espejo sobre su mesita auxiliar. Pasó sus dedos a través de sus rizos y suspiró.

"Me veo como la mierda", dijo casi para sí mismo. Kurt sacudió su cabeza y caminó por detrás de Blaine, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, sintiendo los músculos de sus pectorales flexionarse ante el toque.

"Te ves tan increíble como lo hacías el día que te conocí", Kurt apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Blaine. "Vas a volver a donde quieres estar muy pronto".

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Kurt por reflejo. Se movieron lentamente mientras la mano de Kurt bajaba sobre su pecho y su respiración se volvió un poco más errática.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Kurt.

"Sí... Es sólo que... realmente me gusta tu mano allí", Blaine se estiró y colocó su mano sobre la de él. "Me haces sentir mareado".

Kurt se rió y giró a Blaine alrededor para besarlo. Era inocente, un beso, nada más de lo que habían compartido en el pasado, pero cuando Kurt sintió a Blaine gemir contra sus labios, no pudo evitar que sus manos se deslizaran firmemente sobre los músculos tensos de la espalda de Blaine y lo acercara. Kurt presionó a Blaine de nuevo contra la mesita auxiliar, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran juntas y eso les arrancara un gemido a ambos.

"Oh, dios", Blaine susurró contra sus labios. Kurt retrocedió rápidamente y cubrió su boca.

"Mierda, lo siento tanto, Blaine".

"¿Por qué? Me gustó".

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "No, estás enfermo, Blaine, no puedo hacer esto justo ahora. Lo siento tanto", Kurt cubrió sus ojos. Blaine se adelantó y tomó las manos de Kurt alejándolas.

"Sólo porque estoy enfermo no quiere decir que no siga encontrándote atractivo, Kurt", Blaine entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kurt.

"Sólo vámonos, bebé", suspiró Kurt. "Simplemente... no puedo en este momento...".

Blaine levantó la barbilla de Kurt con su dedo índice. "Lo entiendo, cariño. Te amo".

"También te amo", finalmente Kurt sonrió. Caminaron hasta la salida del hospital, con seguridad siguiéndolos al Navigator de Kurt, y comenzaron su recorrido de dos horas hasta Lima.

Blaine se había quedado dormido en el camino, el medicamento poniéndolo inusualmente adormilado. Kurt vio los señalamientos de los límites de Westerville.

Kurt sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, mientras trataba de conducir rápidamente a través de la ciudad antes de que Blaine despertara. Pasó el familiar buzón blanco y vio a la gran casa avecinarse como una nube oscura. La cinta de la policía todavía llenaba el patio y estaba pegada a la puerta y las ventanas. No había coches allí como estaba acostumbrado a ver, a excepción del Altima negro de Blaine, que estaba sin tocar desde que Blaine salió de la escuela la noche antes de que matara a sus padres.

Blaine comenzó a removerse y Kurt rápidamente puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"No, bebé... estamos pasándola".

Blaine mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Sabía que estaban allí, así que tiró de sus brazos apretándolos alrededor de él y enterró su cabeza en el apoyo del asiento. Kurt esperó hasta que llegaron a 'Westerville-Límite de la Ciudad' antes de que apretara el hombro de Blaine.

"Está bien".

Blaine abrió sus ojos y se incorporó lentamente, sus brazos aún sosteniendo su torso. Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear contra sus bíceps.

"Está bien, Blaine. La hemos pasado. No hay problema. Relájate, ¿de acuerdo?".

Los dedos de Blaine se flexionaron antes de detenerse, cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cariño. Acabas de superarlo por ti mismo", sonrió Kurt.

Blaine se echó a reír con nerviosismo. "Lo hice, ¿verdad?".

Kurt apretó la mano que agarraba su brazo y sintió a Blaine relajarse bajo su toque. Siguieron hacia Lima, continuaron dos calles más y se detuvieron en una señal de alto antes de que finalmente llegaran a la entrada de los Hummel. Burt y Carol inmediatamente salieron de la casa y se pararon en el porche, esperando por ellos.

"Están emocionados de verte, creo", Kurt se rió y salió del auto antes de darle la vuelta para abrir la puerta para Blaine. Carol se veía como si sólo quisiera envolver a Blaine entre sus brazos, pero Burt debió de haberle dicho acerca de ser cuidadosos al acercarse a él. Blaine, sin embargo, no lo dudó. Dio un paso al frente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Carol y la dejó devolverle el gesto.

"Gracias por las galletas, señora Hummel", dijo contra su hombro.

"No fue ningún problema, cariño", ella rompió el abrazo y lo sujetó con el brazo extendido. "Te ves bien, Blaine. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Te ves un poco delgado".

"Creo que Carol está a punto de tener un gran éxito con el almuerzo", se rió entre dientes Burt. Blaine sonrió y asintió.

Burt extendió un brazo y Blaine se inclinó hacia él, para un abrazo del hombre con un solo brazo, pero fue aún más reconfortante porque se trataba de la familia de Kurt, ellos todavía lo amaban.

Finn se tropezó en el marco de la puerta, causando que todos levantaran la mirada y se rieran ligeramente.

"Lo siento... me tropecé, ¡Wow, BLAINE!".

Tiró del chico en un abrazo y Kurt se estremeció, esperando un exabrupto, pero Blaine se rió con nerviosismo y se lo devolvió.

"¿Cómo estás, amigo? Wow... te ves como un vagabundo", dijo tomando la creciente barba de Blaine. Blaine le dio un manotazo apartando su mano juguetonamente.

"Finn, deja de insultar a mi novio para que podamos entrar", resopló Kurt y empujó una bolsa a los brazos de Finn. Finn le sacó la lengua a Kurt antes tambalearse hacia adentro.

Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt y apoyó su mano en el cuello de Kurt. "Gracias por traerme de vuelta. Es mejor de lo que esperaba".

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, bebé", Kurt se inclinó hacia el toque mientras la mano de Blaine se movía del cuello de Kurt a su mejilla. "Después de comer, toma tu medicina y no te atrevas a ir por ahí tratando de encontrar una navaja para afeitar y quitarte esa barba".

"Bien, _Kathy_", Blaine rodó sus ojos y tomó la mano de Kurt y dejó que el chico más alto lo llevara adentro.

**888**

"Así que... ¿qué haces en aquel lugar?".

"Finn", Carol le siseó durante el almuerzo una hora después.

"No, está bien", dijo Blaine suavemente. Se había puesto un poco inquieto al principio mientras veía un partido de fútbol con Finn y Burt y, desde entonces, había estado un poco retraído. "Principalmente veo la televisión, voy a hablar con el psiquiatra, aparecen canciones en mi cabeza, ellos no tienen instrumentos allí, así que simplemente me mantengo memorizándolas".

"Tal vez después de esto puedas comenzar a escribirlas, sacarlas de tu cabeza", sugirió Kurt. Blaine le sonrió y apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

"Eso me gustaría. Gracias".

La familia observó el intercambio con admiración. Era bastante obvio que Kurt estaba haciendo que Blaine mejorara. Burt incluso notó un cambio desde que él había estado allí. Blaine estaba mucho menos reservado que aquella vez.

Después del almuerzo, se dirigieron a la habitación de Kurt, todavía riéndose sobre Carol consiguiendo que Finn colocara los platos en el fregadero. Blaine siguió a Kurt y se sentó en la cama mientras Kurt rebuscaba en su mochila por su cuaderno y un lápiz.

Blaine sabía que estaba enfermo. Sabía que justo ahora era realmente un mal momento para estar prendido, pero cuando Kurt se inclinó, sus ojos barrieron sus muslos hasta su trasero dentro de esos malvados jeans que llevaba puestos. Kurt se dio la vuelta, sus ojos atrapando a los de Blaine.

"¿Me estaba mirando, señor Anderson?", sonrió Kurt.

"Tal vez... ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?", Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa. Kurt colocó el cuaderno y el lápiz sobre la cama al lado de Blaine y tiró de él para darle un ardiente beso. Las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies de Blaine hormiguearon y se flexionaron involuntariamente y acunó la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt para acercarlo más. Sabía que no iba a durar, especialmente después de lo que pasó en el hospital, por lo que luchó con el gemido necesitado que quiso dejar escapar cuando Kurt se apartó y deslizó el cuaderno en su mano.

"Vamos, saca todas esas canciones de tu cabeza. Date un poco de espacio allí para que puedas mejorar", Kurt le dio un golpecito a la sien de Blaine con su dedo, haciendo que Blaine sonriera y se ruborizara. Kurt se sentó en su escritorio mientras Blaine se tumbaba boca abajo sobre su cama, escribiendo rápidamente en el papel, ocasionalmente murmurando o tarareando para sí mismo. Kurt hizo un poco de tarea, ocasionalmente mirando por encima hacia Blaine y sonriendo cuando Blaine arrugaba su nariz en concentración. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kurt escuchara a Blaine soltar el lápiz en el colchón.

"Eso es todo".

Kurt se dio la vuelta y sonrió. "¿Puedo verlo?".

"No vas a ser capaz de entenderlo. Lo escribí en italiano por lo que sólo yo puedo leerlo por ahora".

Kurt estaba un poco decepcionado, pero sabía que había una razón. Blaine arrancó las dos páginas de su cuaderno y se las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Gracias. Me alegro de tener algo de eso fuera de mi cabeza. Es todo lo que puedo hacer cuando no estoy viendo la televisión para evitar volverme completamente loco ahí dentro".

Escucharon pasos subir las escaleras y se giraron para ver un destello rubio. Brittany se detuvo en la puerta, viendo a Blaine.

"¿Delfín?".

Blaine sonrió. "Hola, Gatita".

Brittany avanzó lentamente hacia él y colocó suavemente una mano en su mejilla.

"Tu rostro está todo rasposo. ¿Sigues enfermo?".

Blaine asintió. "Sí".

"¿Puedo contagiarme?".

"No, Gatita", Blaine sonrió.

Brittany envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y lo apretó. Blaine le devolvió el abrazo, con su frente descansando justo debajo de su clavícula.

"Espero que pronto te sientas mejor, Delfín. Te extraño".

"Ya lo estoy. También te extraño, Gatita. Estoy mejorando cada día. Kurt me ha estado ayudando mucho".

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras Brittany miraba hacia él.

"Por favor, no dejes que mi Delfín se lastime a sí mismo nunca más, Kurt", dijo Brittany con tristeza. "Él es mi mejor amigo".

Kurt se levantó y tiró de Brittany y Blaine dentro de un abrazo triple. "Lo cuidaré, Britt. Por siempre".

**888**

**N/A: ¡Aaaaaaaamo la amistad de Blittany! Es demasiado linda. De todos modos, el siguiente capítulo será un poquito tórrido. Ya lo verán. También: NUDE ERECTIONS... y el club Glee :P lol**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	7. Este podría ser el final de todo

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela C, AdryRamiss15, KlainerDCbowties, Lunatica Dark, Juliworld, Cannelle Vert, GigiWagon, ValeAsencio, Melisa360, Elbereth3**,** DCAndreaBA **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Este capítulo comienza impresionante, pero termina en una súper tristeza... no se preocupen, amigos... estará bien :)**

**888**

**7. Este podría ser el final de todo.**

"¡Hey, hobbit ¡Ven aquí abajo!".

"¡Blainey!".

"¡Vamos, Anderson, puedes hacerlo con Hummel en cualquier otro momento!".

Blaine se rió de los sonidos provenientes de abajo y se separaron.

"Sólo son las 2:40. Pensé que ustedes, chicos, no vendrían hasta las cuatro", dijo Kurt mirando el reloj.

"Estábamos listos para ver al Delfín", Brittany se encogió de hombros. "Todo el mundo está abajo, vamos", Brittany tomó la mano de Blaine y tiró de él. Kurt sonrió y los siguió detrás.

Al llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras, vio a todo el club Glee de pie o sentado al azar alrededor de su sala de estar, Burt y Carol ausentes del grupo, ya que habían corrido a la tienda de comestibles.

"¡Blaine! Oh, amigo, te ves como un vagabundo", Puck sonrió y se levantó.

"Eso es lo que dije", se rió Finn. Blaine sacudió su cabeza, sus manos empezando a temblar.

"Chicos, dejen de gritar", Kurt tomó una de las manos de Blaine. "Todavía está un poco agitado".

"Lo siento", dijo Mercedes y golpeó con fuerza el brazo de Puck.

"Mi culpa, amigo, simplemente te extrañamos".

Blaine sonrió débilmente y se pasó una mano por su cabello. "Sí... no me dejan afeitarme".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Brittany.

Kurt escuchó a Santana susurrar algo sobre '_objetos cortantes_' y '_cortarse a sí mismo_' y los ojos de Brittany adquirieron un tono triste.

"De todos modos, chicos, ¿qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano?".

"Extrañamos demasiado al hobbit. Trajimos algunas películas y vamos a pedir una pizza después", sonrió Santana. Santana básicamente había adoptado a Blaine como su hermano menor después de todas las cosas que pasaron con Karofsky en el concierto de beneficencia.

"Vamos, Blaine, ven a sentarte", Mercedes caminó lentamente hacia él y tomó su mano. Blaine sonrió y la siguió; tomando asiento en el sofá. Kurt se sentó junto a él y Blaine inmediatamente tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya.

"Así que, dinos como has estado", dijo Quinn.

"No lo sé... bien, supongo, considerando todas las cosas", Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué haces ahí?", preguntó Sam.

"Hablo con los médicos, veo la televisión, tomo un montón de pastillas... nada realmente interesante".

"¿Saben lo que está mal contigo?", preguntó Rachel. Kurt se había olvidado de compartir mucha información con ellos, porque no estaba seguro de si Blaine quería que ellos supieran, pero él sólo se sentó un poco más derecho y suspiró.

"Tengo esquizofrenia indiferenciada. Significa que en realidad no saben exactamente qué tipo tengo, porque parece que tengo una mezcla de todas ellas".

"¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?", preguntó Mercedes.

Blaine en realidad no podía contestar a eso, ya que realmente no se acordaba, así que miró a Kurt.

"Bueno", comenzó Kurt, "A veces alucina, tiene un tic en el que tamborilea sus dedos, más o menos como ahora", Kurt rápidamente colocó su mano sobre la otra de Blaine donde estaba tamborileando sobre su rodilla. "Realmente tiene malos recuerdos y sueños. Cuando está asustado o estresado, a veces comienza nombrar datos al azar-".

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?".

"Bueno... aprendí que los elefantes son los únicos mamíferos que no pueden saltar", el grupo se rió sinceramente. Kurt sonrió, apretando la mano de Blaine. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Sí, estoy bastante loco", dijo en voz alta. La sala se calmó un poco. "¿Qué?", preguntó Blaine, echando un vistazo hacia ellos.

"Bueno... lo estás... pero lo dices como si fuera una cosa mala", dijo Finn.

"Maté a mis padres, Finn", dijo Blaine simplemente. El grupo pareció tensarse ante su brusquedad. "Sé lo que hice y sé que fue una cosa mala".

"Blaine... también sabemos lo que hiciste, pero sabemos que no lo habrías hecho si las cosas fueran diferentes", Rachel caminó y se arrodilló delante de él, colocando una mano sobre sus dedos en movimiento. Blaine no se sobresaltó.

"Eres una dulce, gentil y cariñosa persona y eso es lo que vemos. Sí, lo que hiciste fue terrible, pero no eras tú, fue la enfermedad".

Blaine se tragó un nudo en su garganta, dejando caer su cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Rachel levantó su barbilla.

"Todavía te amamos, Blaine. Sigues siendo uno de nosotros y nosotros conocemos al verdadero tú y eso es todo lo que siempre vamos a ver".

Blaine dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran y su pecho se agitó con un sollozo.

"¿Puedo abrazarte, Blaine?", Rachel inclinó su cabeza.

Blaine asintió y Rachel envolvió consoladoramente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El resto del club se acercó y colocó reconfortantes manos sobre Blaine, frotando su hombro o brazo, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo. Blaine lloró contra el hombro de Rachel, murmurando agradecimientos y disculpas mientras lo hacía. Kurt limpió sus propios ojos y sintió que su corazón estallaba ante la visión de sus amigos profundamente preocupados. Quinn lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Creo que Kurt también necesita un abrazo", dijo, y el club se movió y se lanzó sobre Kurt, alborotando su cabello.

"Ah, por favor, mi cabello, ¿en serio?", Kurt exclamó entre las extremidades. Blaine se rió de la muestra y apretó su mano, la cual le devolvió el apretón. Después de la reunión, finalmente escogieron _Buscando a Nemo_ de la pila de películas que Santana mencionó y tomaron varias posiciones alrededor de la habitación. Brittany se instaló en el regazo de Blaine, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Te quiero, Delfín", sonrió.

"También te quiero, Gatita", le sonrió Blaine. Kurt se acurrucó más cerca de ellos y Blaine envolvió un brazo alrededor de cada uno mientras comenzaba la película. Se rieron de bromas tontas y recordaron el pasado sobre momentos en el club Glee.

"Oh, dios, ¡recuerdan cuando Kurt vomitó todo sobre los zapatos de la señorita Pillsbury!", Puck se echó a reír a carcajadas. "Estaba tan borracho".

Blaine nunca había escuchado esta historia. Miró hacia Kurt, con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro. "Borracho, ¿huh?".

"Cállate, me gustó", murmuró Kurt y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Blaine.

"Sí, y también las revistas con musculosos que ella te dio", se rió Finn. "Una vez recogí una... dos páginas estaban pegadas junt-".

"¡Oh, dios, cállate!", Kurt se sonrojó de nuevo. El grupo se rió y Blaine apretó su hombro.

"No sabía que tenías algo con los músculos. Tal vez debería trabajar en eso", le guiñó un ojo. Kurt sacudió su cabeza.

"Luces perfectamente bien, gracias. Yo era joven e ingenuo".

Blaine pasó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Kurt antes de darle un guiño más, uno que hizo que las rodillas de Kurt se sintieran débiles, y regresó a la conversación.

Kurt no pudo evitar sentir la ardiente sensación en su estómago ante la mirada que Blaine le dio. Quería tener intimidad con Blaine... pero ahora mismo Blaine no necesitaba de eso... necesitaba a alguien allí para apoyarlo y para ayudarlo a ponerse mejor. Dios, Kurt quería hacer cosas con él. Había empezado a pensar mucho sobre eso últimamente y al ver a Blaine hoy... sin camisa, sin pantalones y en esos apretados y pecaminosos calzoncillos…

"Um… ¿Kurt?".

Kurt fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por el club Glee que estaba mirándolo fijamente. "¿Qué?".

"¿Acabas de gemir?".

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron y se aclaró su garganta.

"Yo, um... accidentalmente... me rasguñé mi mano... un padrastro", murmuró. Blaine dejó que una sonrisa engreída se instalara en su cara, sin nunca apartar la vista de la televisión.

"Está bien… bueno, tal vez deberías tener cuidado con eso", Mercedes se rió de él.

Ella le dio a Kurt una mirada cómplice y él lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia ella.

"Estoy bien, Mercedes".

"No, creo que ella tiene razón", Blaine elevó su voz. "Ya sabes, los padrastros pueden infectarse si los dejas, cariño", miró hacia Kurt, con sus ojos brillando con necesidad.

"Um... está bien, voy a... sí", Kurt se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño de abajo. Cuando llegó cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra la pared, con su cabeza descansando contra ella y la palma de su mano presionando hacia abajo en su entrepierna para tratar de bajarla. ¿Por qué estaba pensando así en su novio esquizofrénico ahora mismo? Blaine no necesitaba eso.

Escuchó a la puerta chasquear y vio a Blaine asomar su cabeza. "¿Estás bien, bebé?".

Kurt movió su mano desde la parte delantera de sus pantalones y la deslizó detrás de su espalda. "Sí, bien. ¿Te sientes un poco-".

"¿Excitado?".

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron por segunda vez en cinco minutos. "Blaine-".

Blaine cerró la puerta y se acercó, presionando su cuerpo suavemente contra el de Kurt. "Mira, lo entiendo, estoy loco y lo sé, pero también soy un adolescente con un muy sexy novio que se preocupa profundamente por mí y se merece una recompensa por todas las cosas maravillosas que ha hecho por mí".

Las manos de Blaine se movieron lentamente hacia las caderas de Kurt y se presionó a sí mismo más cerca, sus caderas casi encontrándose pero no con la suficiente fricción.

"Kurt... cuando no estoy teniendo recuerdos en mis sueños, estoy soñando contigo", lentamente se empujó hacia adelante contra Kurt, quien dejó escapar un ligero gemido. "Mmm, y con ese ruido que estás haciendo".

Kurt se aferró a la pared por algo de lo que agarrarse. El placer que estaba sintiendo simplemente con Blaine presionando sus caderas contra las suyas era absolutamente embriagador.

"Te quiero tan fuerte, Kurt. Tal vez no sea para tanto, pero te necesito... no luches contra ello".

Kurt no lo hizo. Atacó los labios de Blaine y deslizó su mano en los rizos de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine. Blaine gimió y se aferró a las caderas de Kurt, trabajando su pulgar debajo de la camiseta de Kurt para sentir la suave piel de su cintura. La otra mano de Kurt se deslizó cuidadosamente el pecho de Blaine y sus dedos hormiguearon mientras sentía los apretados y tensos músculos del pecho de Blaine. Blaine movió sus labios bajando por la mandíbula y el cuello de Kurt y oprimió sus caderas hacia adelante de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

"Mmm, Blaine", Kurt echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared mientras Blaine arrastraba suavemente sus dientes contra la piel en la base del cuello de Kurt.

"¿Se siente bien?", preguntó Blaine, respirando pesadamente y oprimiendo las caderas de nuevo.

"Oh, dios, sí".

Blaine sonrió contra el cuello de Kurt y deslizó sus manos por sus costados con suavidad. Este era el Blaine que Kurt conocía, tranquilo, gentil y suave, y que había extrañado tanto.

Blaine volvió a unir sus labios a los de Kurt y comenzó a empujar con más fuerza contra él. Kurt jadeó y alargó la mano para agarrar el trasero de Blaine y tirar de él con más fuerza.

"Ungh, Kurt", Blaine enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kurt, su aliento caliente cayendo pesadamente contra este. Sin pensarlo, Kurt revirtió sus posiciones, empujando a Blaine contra la pared y besando febrilmente bajando por su mandíbula. "Mmn", Blaine dejó escapar un gemido antes de que sintiera que su mente comenzara a correr.

_¡Enfermo y pequeño marica!_

El corazón de Blaine empezó a acelerarse.

_¡Eres repugnante!_

Blaine sintió sus dedos comenzar a tamborilear contra su muslo cuando la mano de Kurt comenzó a moverse bajando por su pecho y estómago.

"No", gimoteó inaudiblemente. Kurt no lo escuchó. Su mano descansaba en la entrepierna de Blaine, ahuecando su erección y apretándola suavemente.

_El padre de Blaine le dio un duro empujón contra la pared._

_"Así es como va a ser, muchacho", sus manos se apoderaron dolorosamente de las muñecas de Blaine. "No serás un maricón en esta casa. No traerás a nadie aquí y no quiero escuchar nada sobre ello, ¿lo entendiste?"._

_"¡Papá, detente, me duele!"._

_Carson abofeteó con fuerza a Blaine en la cara. "¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ HACER, MUCHACHO!"._

"¡No, basta, por favor!".

"¿Blaine?", Kurt se movió rápidamente hacia atrás, soltando las manos de Blaine, que se había dejado caer contra la pared.

"¡Lo siento, papi, lo siento mucho, por favor!", Blaine se deslizó por la pared, temblando y llorando.

"Blaine, bebé, lo siento tanto. Por favor, cálmate", Kurt se agachó y trató de tomar la mano de Blaine, pero Blaine se alejó de él y se puso de pie, agarrando una botella para el lavado de la cara y tirándola contra la pared. Los ojos de Blaine habían empezado a moverse locamente y comenzó a agarrar y arrojar cosas, gritando, pateando y golpeando cualquier cosa a su alcance.

"¡Bebé, por favor, detente!", Kurt no pudo contenerlo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y Finn y el club Glee estaban parados allí, mirando con horror el estallido. Blaine arrancó la cortina de la ducha y comenzó a murmurar en italiano.

"¡Non voglio essere qui! ¡Sto andando correre lontano! ¡Cazzo uccidermi!" (1).

Rachel se cubrió el rostro con horror y el resto del club parecía asustado y preocupado. Kurt enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

"Blaine, bebé, soy yo, por favor, cálmate", gritó en sus palmas. Blaine miró a su alrededor, enojado, y vio a Kurt acurrucado contra la pared, llorando.

"¿Qué carajo está mal contigo? ¡Huh!", Blaine tomó a Kurt por los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared. "¿Por qué estás llorando, inmundo maricón?".

Finn se lanzó al ataque, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

"¡Finn, no! ¡No me hará daño!".

"¡Kurt, él-".

"¡No! Blaine, vamos, cariño, soy yo, es Kurt, sal de-".

Blaine tiró de él y lo empujó contra la pared otra vez. "¡Nadie jamás va a amarte! ¡No eres más que una decepción!".

"¡Blaine, es Kurt!".

"¡ERES UN MALDITO INÚTIL, BLAINE! ¡ME DAS ASCO!", los ojos de Blaine se cerraron y aumentó su agarre sobre los brazos de Kurt, en los que Kurt ya podía sentir moretones formándose. Dejó de gritar, su respiración volviéndose pesada y poco profunda. Blaine lo soltó y retrocedió contra el lavabo, con sus manos enredándose en su cabello.

"Raccogli boccioli di rosa come voi possiate..." (2), Blaine comenzó a citar '_A las vírgenes, para que aprovechen el tiempo_' de Herrick en italiano. "Old Time ancora in volo..." (3).

Las chicas de Glee estaban llorando al lado de Puck y Brittany había enterrado su rostro en el cuello de Santana. Kurt tragó saliva con dificultad y se arrastró lentamente hacia Blaine.

"Blaine, mírame", Kurt colocó cuidadosamente su mano sobre la de Blaine, que aún se aferraba a sus rizos.

"E questo stesso fiore che oggi sorride, Domani sarà morendo" (4), Blaine se encogió aún más en sí mismo.

"Blaine, cariño, vamos, relájate. Escúchame, Blaine. Es Kurt, tu novio, tu mejor amigo, por favor vuelve, bebé". Kurt estaba sollozando, pero nunca le dio tregua. Sabía que podía hacerlo volver.

Blaine se quedó en silencio y Kurt sintió su mano relajarse un poco debajo de la suya.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Burt se acercó por detrás al grupo, con sus ojos descansando sobre el cuarto de baño demolido y los chicos sentados en el suelo. "¿Kurt?".

"Más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, Blaine. Todos estamos aquí y todos te queremos. Nadie piensa que eres asqueroso o una decepción. Te amo tanto y sé que tú también me amas".

Blaine finalmente y muy despacio, levantó su cabeza y miró hacia Kurt. Sus ojos estaban secos pero estaban llenos de miedo y de un atisbo de confusión.

"K-Kurt, yo-".

"Shh, está bien. Lo sé", Kurt se acercó y se sentó junto a Blaine contra la encimera. Blaine miró alrededor del destruido cuarto de baño, el espejo roto, la cortina de la ducha desgarrada, el agujero que pateó en la pared.

"¿Hice... hice esto?".

Nadie le respondió. Escuchó al club sollozando y vio a Carol cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

Blaine dejó caer sus manos en el piso y se quedó mirando fijamente, asustado y molesto, a la parte superior de sus tenis.

"Blaine... cariño, está bien. Podemos limpiar fácilmente esto. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?", le dijo Carol con dulzura. Blaine cerró sus ojos y trató de estabilizar su respiración.

"Chicos, ¿por qué no regresan a la sala de estar? Nosotros estaremos allí pronto".

Puck y Finn se miraron nerviosamente entre sí, al igual que un par de las chicas.

"No me hará daño, se los dije", dijo Kurt en voz baja para el grupo. "Por favor... ahora mismo sólo está asustado".

El grupo giró lentamente y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar, Brittany le lanzó a Blaine una acuosa sonrisa, que él no vio. Brittany lució un poco derrotada y se volvió para salir con el grupo.

Kurt suspiró y tomó una de las manos de Blaine del suelo y la puso contra su pecho, como si en ello le fuera la vida. Blaine no apretó su mano como usualmente lo hacía.

Estaba casi en trance, sus ojos nunca parpadearon y miraba fijamente hacia sus zapatos.

"Blaine, dime algo. Cualquier cosa. No me importa lo que sea, sólo déjame, por favor, saber que todavía estás conmigo".

Blaine no respondió.

"Por favor, cariño", Kurt lloró más fuerte, apretando la mano aparentemente sin vida de Blaine con más fuerza.

"Te hice daño", dijo Blaine débilmente.

Kurt jadeó por la sorpresa. Blaine se giró lentamente y utilizó su mano fracturada para levantar la manga de la camisa de Kurt y revelar los moretones casi negros sobre la parte superior de su brazo.

Blaine se quedó mirando fijamente, sin emociones, las marcas que hizo sobre él, mientras que Kurt lloraba más fuerte por la forma en que Blaine lucía.

"Está bien, Blaine, no quisis-".

"No quise estrangular a mi padre hasta la muerte o apuñalar a mi madre con un cuchillo de cocina", respondió rotundamente. "Pero lo hice".

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Blaine?".

"Llévame de vuelta a San Patricio, Kurt". Blaine finalmente bajó la manga de la camisa de Kurt. "Llévame de vuelta y ni se te ocurra ir a verme otra vez".

El corazón de Kurt se hizo añicos en su pecho. "No...".

"No voy a ser quien ponga fin a tu vida, Kurt. Quiero que mueras feliz y con alguien que no esté jodido de la cabeza. Quiero que estés con alguien que cuidará de ti y que no tengas que preocuparte cada noche cuando vayas a dormir de si él te hará daño. Te quiero a salvo y yo ya no soy seguro".

Kurt soltó la mano de Blaine y se colocó delante de él, apoyando su cabeza contra las rodillas de Blaine.

"No me hagas esto, Blaine", sollozó entre las piernas vestidas con jeans de Blaine. "No puedo vivir sin ti".

"Sí puedes", le dijo Blaine. "Eres fuerte, Kurt, y yo soy un enfermo mental".

"¡Basta!", Kurt gritó y golpeó el muslo de Blaine con ira. "¡Deja de decirte eso a ti mismo! ¡Si sigues haciéndolo, no vas a mejorar!".

"¿Qué razón tengo para mejorar si todo lo que hago es arruinarlo todo de nuevo?".

"¡Eso no es verdad!".

"Eso sigue ocurriendo, Kurt, nada está mejorando". La voz de Blaine permaneció uniforme y tranquila. Hablaba en serio.

Kurt se dejó caer contra la pared de enfrente y golpeó su cabeza hacia atrás contra ella con fuerza.

"Detente, Kurt", Blaine cerró sus ojos.

"¡No voy a seguir sin ti! Tú eres todo para mí, Blaine, y no voy a dejar que me alejes".

"Llévame de vuelta", miró directamente a los ojos de Kurt.

Kurt frotó su mano contra su frente, sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo en este momento. No podía pensar con claridad. Se negó a que Blaine se encerrara de nuevo en sí mismo y perdiera todo el progreso que había hecho.

"No voy a dejarte hacer esto", dijo Kurt finalmente.

"No dejaré que vuelvas. Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo", Blaine puso sus rodillas hasta su pecho y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra su rodilla.

Kurt instintivamente se movió hacia adelante para colocar su mano sobre la de Blaine para detenerlo, pero Blaine la retiró rápidamente de él. Kurt apartó su mano como si hubiera tocado una llama.

"Nunca has sido una pérdida de tiempo. Y si sigues queriendo hacer esto, Blaine, voy a seguir regresando hasta que me dejes entrar. Sé que todavía me amas, Blaine-".

"Nunca dije que no te amara", dijo Blaine apretando los dientes. "Siempre voy a amarte".

"¿Entonces por qué, intencionalmente, estás tratando de romper mi corazón en este momento?", gritó Kurt, viendo a Blaine hacer una mueca de dolor. "Lo siento", Kurt bajó la voz. "Por favor, no hagas esto, Blaine".

Blaine se levantó temblorosamente y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Kurt temblando y llorando en el suelo. Escuchó la voz de Burt haciendo preguntas y a Blaine simplemente diciendo una y otra vez '_Necesito volver_'.

Cada vez que lo decía, el corazón de Kurt se desgarraba un poco más. Kurt sabía que Blaine no estaba tratando intencionalmente de hacerle daño, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera. Burt y Blaine caminaron rápidamente por delante del cuarto de baño y Kurt se levantó y los siguió hasta la puerta.

"¡Blaine, por favor!", gritó Kurt una vez más, haciendo que Blaine se detuviera y que el club Glee los mirara con confusión. "No me hagas esto, por favor".

Blaine cerró sus ojos, una solitaria lágrima escapó desde debajo de sus pestañas. Giró su cabeza ligeramente, capturando los ojos puestos en él desde la sala de estar.

"Lo siento tanto, Kurt. Esto es lo mejor para ti".

Blaine salió, seguido de Burt, quien le lanzó a Kurt una mirada de profunda tristeza, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Las rodillas de Kurt cedieron y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. El club se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, Brittany apoyó su cabeza contra la suya.

"¿Se ha ido para siempre?".

Kurt apretó su pecho, sintiendo un brote de dolor levantarse y quemarlo. Sabía que Blaine no iba a dejar pasar esto. Blaine lo amaba y era lo suficientemente bueno. Siempre lo fue y lo sería. Kurt sólo tenía que ayudarlo a verlo y no dejarlo caer. Kurt le prometió a Blaine que no lo dejaría caer y no iba a dejar que Blaine fuera un caballero evitando que esto sucediera.

**888**

**N/A: 'A las vírgenes, para que aprovechen el tiempo' de Herrick, se refiere a menudo como 'Reunir los capullos', (¡No, no es Shakespeare! Lol ¡Me sentí orgullosa de teclear esto de memoria!).**

**Blaine es un serio desastre en este momento y nuestros chicos van a estar separados por un tiempo, ¿pero qué puede Blaine hacer sin Kurt? Kurt va a luchar por él, se los aseguro y vamos a ver cómo resulta.**

N/T: 1. _"¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero irme lejos! ¡Joder, me matará!"_

2. _"Reunir capullos de rosa mientras puedan…"_

3. _"El viejo Tiempo siempre vuela…"_

4. _"Y esta misma flor que hoy sonríe, mañana estará muriendo"_

Bueno, como habrán notado, hay partes en las que Blaine habla en italiano y lo seguirá haciendo durante la historia; así que me preguntaba si prefieren los números con la referencia después de las frases y leer la traducción al final, o si prefieren la traducción directamente a un lado de la frase y entre paréntesis. Por cierto, ¿ya escucharon a Dare cantando 'T_u vuo fa l'americano_'?

En otros asuntos, ¿quién está deprimida porque no podrá asistir a ningún concierto del Tour de Darren? ¿Quién lo está? ¡Yo lo estoy! *se va llorando a escuchar _Not alone_*

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	8. Puedes romper este lienzo de piel

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Adriana11, ValeAsencio, GigiWagon, KlainerDCbowties, Lunatica Dark, AdryRamiss15, YelyahCriss, Elbereth3, Gabriela C, DCAndreaBA, Paola Anderson Hummel, andreajusbie **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: El rodaje de Glee comienza en sólo unas pocas horas... Felicidades a Darren y a Cory por sus TCAs. Darren tendrá horas de diversión con la tabla de surf...**

**888**

**8. Puedes romper este lienzo de piel separándolo.**

Seis horas.

Eso era más de lo que Kurt había conseguido dormir durante los últimos cuatro días después de que Blaine se fuera. No iba a la escuela. Sólo comía cuando el ardor en su estómago le hacía sentirse físicamente mal. Las súplicas de Burt y Carol para que saliera de su habitación caían en sus oídos sordos y el vaso de leche tibia de Finn estaba intacto cuando llegó a la mañana siguiente para ver si iba a ir a la escuela. Kurt sabía que no podría hacer esto por sí mismo, lo que era totalmente insano y malo para su mente, pero no tendría la fuerza suficiente nunca más como para que le importara.

Kathy lo había llamado esa noche, después de que finalmente fue capaz de ponerse a sí mismo en pie, fuera del suelo y subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, los chicos de Glee se quedaron en estado de shock y sin palabras para consolarlo.

"Kurt, cariño, ¿cómo estás?".

"No lo sé", respondió con voz débil. Quería decirle que sentía cómo su corazón se estaba desangrando por dentro, su estómago cayendo pesado, y ahogándose, pero no lo hizo.

"Sé que esto es difícil de escuchar, pero tal vez justo ahora sea lo mejor. Blaine está pasando por una muy mala recaída en estos momentos".

"Él estaba bien cuando llegamos aquí", Kurt sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo.

"Lo sé", lo calmó Kathy. "Tu padre ni siquiera pudo conseguir sacarlo del auto. Tuvimos que hacer que seguridad lo trajera e incluso así fue una lucha. Estuvo gritando y pataleando".

Kurt pudo ver el miedo y la ira en los ojos de Blaine en su mente. Su corazón se rasgó más allá.

"De todos modos, tuvimos que sedarlo y está dormido, pero se ha quedado en silencio otra vez. La única cosa que voy a decirte es que lo siento".

Kurt agarró el teléfono con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. "Dios, Kathy, ¿qué hago?", sollozó.

"Kurt, creo que necesitas comenzar a venir para ver al doctor Joseph-".

"Si voy, quiero ver a Blaine".

"Kurt... legalmente no podemos dejar que lo veas si él no te lo permite. Tu padre nos contó todo".

Kurt lloró más fuerte. "No puedo vivir sin él, Kathy, me siento como si ya estuviera muriendo".

"Necesitas hablar con el psiquiatra, Kurt", le dijo Kathy con tristeza. "Suena como que estás teniendo Estrés del Cuidador".

"Sólo lo quiero de vuelta. Él todavía me ama y yo también lo amo. Simplemente no entien-".

"He hablado con tu papá. Si quieres, está programado que vengas aquí cada jueves por la mañana. Nos pondremos de acuerdo con tu escuela. Esto está volviéndote loco, Kurt, y no puedes dejar que eso suceda. No estoy en desacuerdo con que Blaine todavía te ama... pero él, realmente, necesita entender todo esto ahora mismo y preocuparse por conseguir mejorar".

"Él me dijo que yo era la razón por la que aún no había muerto", volvió a sollozar Kurt. "Si no estoy allí-".

"Nunca volveremos a permitir que eso suceda, Kurt, te lo prometo", le dijo Kathy, con determinación en su voz. "Él va a entrar en razón después de todo esto, estoy segura. ¿Nos veremos el jueves?".

Kurt no pudo responderle. Su garganta estaba en carne viva y espesa con un horrible nudo en su garganta. Colgó el teléfono y reprimió el impulso de arrojarlo a través de la habitación. Kurt enterró su rostro en su almohada y gritó, soltando la angustia y la frustración de la mejor manera que pudo sin alertar al resto de la casa. Aquella noche no durmió en absoluto, eventualmente se acomodó sobre su costado y miró fijamente por la ventana. Escuchó las puertas del auto cerrarse de golpe, motores arrancando, silencio, la puerta delantera abriéndose, la televisión, Carol anunciando la cena, las súplicas de su padre para que fuera a comer, pero nunca respondió, no podía. Nunca más le importaría lo suficiente el seguir adelante si Blaine no estaba con él.

Ahora, se giraba sobre su espalda, mirando al techo, oliendo la humeante lasaña que Carol había colocado en su mesa de noche y sintiendo el hormigueo sobre su mejilla donde ella lo había tocado. Sabía que necesitaba una ducha, pero eso sería estar avanzando y no quería eso.

Al día siguiente se suponía que debía ir a Columbus, a San Patricio, y ni siquiera le estaba permitido ver a Blaine. Kurt miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la mañana y no tenía ni idea de que incluso el tiempo había transcurrido. Suspiró y decidió que una ducha no sería tan mala. Una semana atrás, habría abofeteado a alguien que le dijera que pasaría cuatro días sin una ducha, una afeitada, o una rutina de hidratación, pero ahora, esa idea tampoco era tan mala.

Kurt se sentó al lado de su papá en el auto, mirando hacia abajo a sus zapatos. Ni siquiera se vistió como normalmente lo hacía. Agarró una de las antiguas playeras de Blaine que él había dejado en casa de Kurt una vez que notó que era sólo un poco demasiado grande para él y un par de jeans sueltos. ¿Qué era la moda cuando se sentía tan perdido y vacío?

"¿Kurt? Sé que realmente no quieres hacer esto, pero estoy orgulloso de ti por ello".

Kurt permaneció en silencio.

"Hijo, Kathy dijo que esto será bueno para Blaine. Estará más centrado en su recuperación".

"¿Sí?", Kurt finalmente levantó la vista. "¿Y qué hay cuando salga? Dijo que nunca quiere verme de nuevo, papá. Dijo que ya no es seguro y que quiere que encuentre a alguien de quien no tenga que preocuparme porque me haga daño. Papá, me importa un comino si no quiere... lo amo y lo extraño".

Burt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas ante la sinceridad de su hijo. "Lo sé, hijo. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él".

Kurt sacudió su cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Se detuvieron en San Patricio y Burt abrió la puerta para Kurt.

"Ánimo, hijo, vamos", Burt extendió su mano para Kurt. Kurt no la tomó, pero salió del auto y se quedó mirando el edificio. Alguna vez fue un lugar que le daba una cálida sensación a su corazón, ahora sólo quería incendiarlo.

**888**

_"¡Vamos, Blaine!", un niño pequeño agarró su mano. Al mirar su propia mano en la del pequeño niño, él era un niño, también. El mundo alrededor de ellos era muy brillante, casi cegador, pero el pequeño frente a él no parecía molesto por ello. Corrieron a través de un campo abierto, el viento soplando suavemente contra las flores silvestres. Un campo de maíz estaba a lo lejos y una línea de árboles envolvía la extensión de los terrenos alrededor._

_"¿Quién eres?", le preguntó Blaine, su voz aguda y áspera como solía ser. El niño se dio la vuelta, sus ojos azules brillando._

_"Eres gracioso, Blaine", soltó una risita y se ruborizó antes de jalarlo con él. Finalmente se detuvieron en la línea de árboles para recuperar el aliento. Blaine miró hacia abajo para ver que llevaba puesto su uniforme verde con sus tenis algo sucios, sus favoritos de cuando era un niño y que su madre le había regalado para su cumpleaños, cuando cumplió seis. El chico pálido que lo había arrastrado hasta allí caminó hasta colocarse delante de él._

_"Te amo, Blaine", sonrió el niño._

_Blaine frunció sus cejas, pero respondió, "También te amo"._

_"Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste?", la cabeza del pequeño niño se inclinó como la de cualquier niño curioso haciendo una pregunta. De repente, el corazón de Blaine se hundió en su pecho._

"_¿Ku-Kurt?"._

"_¿Qué?"._

_Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron._

_"No me has respondido, Blaine. Dijiste que nunca me dejarías. Me dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre"._

_Blaine dejó escapar un grito cuando la piel de porcelana de Kurt comenzó a agrietarse como el cristal. Levantó sus manos hasta sus ojos y trató de fingir que eso no estaba sucediendo._

_"¡Mírame, Blaine! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo conmigo!"._

_Blaine lloró y sacudió su cabeza, cayendo sobre sus pequeñas rodillas en el suelo. Fue recibido con una cálida sensación de líquido filtrándose en su bata. Abrió sus pequeños ojos y vio sangre de color rojo brillante filtrándose aparentemente desde el suelo. Blaine gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, con sangre recubriendo sus manos. Miró hacia arriba y vio a un Kurt mayor, su Kurt, de pie frente a él, agrietado, roto, sangrando por todas y cada una de las grietas en esa piel de porcelana._

"_¡TE AMABA, BLAINE!"._

"No…".

"_¡MIRA LO QUE ME HAS HECHO!"._

"¡Lo siento tanto!".

"_¡ESTÁS LOCO, BLAINE! ¡ESTOY MEJOR SIN TI!"._

"¡NOOO!".

Blaine se levantó de su cama, donde había estado sentado en silencio. Gritó y se aferró a su cama, de pronto la levantó de un tirón y rompió la ventana. Continuó gritando disculpas al aire mientras balanceaba su lámpara de noche una y otra vez contra la mesita auxiliar. La puerta se abrió de golpe, pero jamás lo notó, ni a las cuatro grandes manos que lo agarraron y lo sacaron de la habitación.

**888**

"¿Cómo estás hoy, Kurt?", preguntó el doctor Joseph. Kurt encogió sus hombros. Burt se sentó junto a él, las manos entrelazadas juntas con sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas.

"Escuché que tuviste un ajetreado fin de semana, ¿te gustaría hablar de ello?".

"No".

"Kurt, por favor, me estoy volviendo loco aquí", Burt le suplicó. "Me estás asustando".

Kurt cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas apareciendo detrás de ellos. Se frotó los ojos con su pulgar y el dedo índice, alejándolas, entonces movió su mano hacia abajo a la altura de su barbilla, que había crecido por la falta del afeitado.

"Burt, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó?".

"No estoy muy seguro, la verdad. Llegué a casa de la tienda y los amigos de Kurt estaban mirando dentro del cuarto de baño hacia Kurt y Blaine. Blaine estaba sentado en el suelo y Kurt estaba tratando de calmarlo. Kurt estaba tratando de decirle que no era una decepción y que no era desagradable. Entonces pareció como que él despertó y vio que había destruido el cuarto de baño y a simple vista parecía... perdido o algo así".

El doctor Joseph había estado escribiendo cosas mientras que Burt hablaba. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó?".

"Nosotros simplemente dejamos a Kurt con él, Kurt siempre ha sido realmente bueno haciéndolo sentirse mejor. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que Blaine llegó corriendo a la cocina y tiró de mi brazo diciéndome que necesitaba volver. Kurt seguía diciendo '_No me hagas esto_' y Blaine sólo le dijo que era lo mejor para él".

Las lágrimas de Kurt finalmente comenzaron a caer, recordando aquella tarde en que su corazón fue desgarrado y herido. El doctor Joseph miró a Kurt.

"Kurt, es muy importante que sepamos lo que pasó para que Blaine hiciera eso. Él ya no habla con nosotros y tu padre no conoce la historia completa".

"Fue un accidente".

El doctor Joseph inclinó su cabeza. "¿Qué pasó?".

Kurt echó un vistazo a su padre, sintiéndose incómodo por la información que estaba a punto de revelar con él en la habitación, pero sabía que cualquier castigo que recibiría por ello ni siquiera le importaría.

"Sólo estábamos besándonos... las cosas empezaron a ponerse un poco calientes y él me empujó contra la pared. No con fuerza, en absoluto, ni siquiera realmente lo noté. Después de un minuto, yo nos giré... Sostuve sus muñecas contra la pared...".

El doctor Joseph escribía todo.

"Yo... empecé... a tocarlo por encima de sus jeans y miré hacia arriba y él tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba murmurando. Dije su nombre un par de veces, pero él seguía haciéndolo. Dijo, '_No, basta, por favor_', y lo solté. No paraba de decir '_Lo siento, papi, lo siento_'...".

Kurt enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Kurt, continúa, lo estás haciendo muy bien", le dijo el doctor Joseph tranquilizándolo. Kurt sorbió su nariz.

"Traté de hacerle saber que sólo era yo, pero comenzó a agarrar cosas y a lanzarlas. Arrancó la cortina de la ducha y pateaba y gritaba... Mis amigos y mi hermanastro llegaron a la puerta y... al principio estaba sólo hablando italiano, como usualmente hace cuando está asustado, pero entonces... fue como si los recuerdos volvieran a él...".

Kurt arremangó la manga de su camisa y reveló el hematoma morado y amarillo sobre su brazo.

"Oh, dios", Burt cubrió su rostro.

"Sonaba como si estuviera haciendo eco de las palabras de su padre... me llamó inmundo ma-", Kurt se atragantó y sollozó. "Lo siento".

"No, está bien. Ten un poco de agua", el doctor Joseph le entregó un vaso y él bebió un sorbo, tratando de relajar su respiración.

"Continúa cuando estés listo, Kurt", el doctor le sonrió con simpatía. Kurt tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

"Él me estrelló contra la pared. Finn, mi hermanastro, estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero le dije que no. Por lo general, sólo tengo que seguir recordándole que soy yo y logra salir de eso. Pero él simplemente siguió gritando esas horribles cosas hacia mí, como si yo fuera él... dijo que nadie jamás me amaría y que yo era una decepción. Entonces dijo…", Kurt tragó saliva, silenciosamente pidiendo disculpas por el lenguaje que iba a utilizar. "Él dijo, '_Eres un maldito inútil, Blaine. Me das asco_'".

Burt secó sus ojos y esnifó.

"¿Algo más?".

"Comenzó a hablar en italiano otra vez... Lo he escuchado antes, pero no sé en dónde...".

"¿Te acuerdas de algo?".

"Um... Raccogli boccioli di rosa come voi-".

"-possiate. 'Reunir capullos de rosa mientras puedan'. Es de Herrick".

Kurt jadeó y cubrió su boca. "Él... él solía recitarme eso... Nosotros ni siquiera estábamos saliendo todavía, estábamos estudiando y cuando nos tomamos un descanso, él comenzó a leer poesía en voz alta... dijo que yo era el único al que le importaba lo suficiente para escuchar... ese siempre fue mi favorito, así que lo tradujo al italiano y me lo recitó... En las noches, cuando yo estaba nostálgico o extrañaba a mis amigos, solía enviarle un mensaje de texto, él venía a mi habitación y sólo se sentaba junto a mí mientras yo trataba de volver a dormir, recitándome ese poema".

El doctor Joseph suspiró. "Es increíble... tú eres su alivio".

Kurt levantó la vista, su ceño frunciéndose. "¿Qué es eso?".

"Es más mi propio término que un término médico, porque sólo lo he visto en unos pocos casos. Un alivio es algo que está en la parte posterior de su mente, algo que intenta sacarlos cuando están en una situación estresante, alucinando o cuando se sienten perdidos. También le habías dicho antes a Kathy que Blaine estaba cantando una canción que conocías, ¿correcto?".

"O sole mio", dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Dijiste que tenía un valor sentimental... el hecho de que sólo tu voz diciendo su nombre parece calmarlo... él parece encontrar alivio en ti, Kurt".

El corazón de Kurt momentáneamente se sintió como si estuviera listo para revolotear, hasta que lo recordó.

"Él no quiere volver a verme de nuevo".

El doctor Joseph asintió. "Me dijeron que él le dijo a tu padre que no quería que vinieras a verlo nunca más. Quiero que me prometas algo, Kurt. ¿Puedes hacer eso?".

"Supongo".

"No te rindas", el doctor Joseph se inclinó hacia delante. "Blaine está muy enfermo y sé que lo sabes. Ahora mismo, estoy trabajando muy duro en su caso y tan pronto como logre descifrar qué hacer para aliviar sus síntomas, él saldrá de aquí siendo capaz de controlarlos y si realmente te ama, Kurt, no te alejará nunca más. Él será seguro un día, sólo necesito tiempo para ayudarlo".

El pecho de Kurt dejó escapar un sollozo, pero asintió.

"Ahora, quiero seguir viéndote. Siento que estás empezando a sentir el estrés de cuidar a Blaine y que realmente pareces estar deprimido. Voy a escribirte una prescripción para un antidepresivo suave y te veré-".

"¡No, Kurt, mi dispiace! ¡Mi dispiace!". _("¡No, Kurt, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!")_.

La cabeza de Kurt se alzó hacia la puerta, una voz familiar llamándolo por su nombre. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, sin importarle que su padre y el doctor estuvieran llamándolo después de hacer eso. Abrió la puerta y miró por el pasillo. Dos guardias de seguridad estaban tirando de Blaine por el corredor. Él estaba llorando, con sus brazos luchando contra el agarre de los dos hombres que lo sujetaban. Ambos hombres parecían entristecidos por los ruegos del joven en sus brazos, pero tenían que hacer su trabajo.

"¡Mi dispiace farti del male, angelo! ¡Ti amo!". _("¡Lamento hacerte daño, ángel! ¡Te amo!")_.

La sangre de Kurt pareció congelarse en su cuerpo. Él no hablaba italiano, pero reconoció dos cosas, _angelo, ti amo_. 'Ángel... te amo'.

"¡Blaine!", gritó Kurt. El chico de cabello rizado se volvió para mirarlo, sus ojos brillando y completos.

"¿Kurt?", dijo suavemente. Los guardias tomaron el momento de menor resistencia para tirar de la chaqueta blanca sobre él y atar sus brazos a través de la parte delantera.

"¡No, por favor, no lo hagan!", gritó, retorciéndose contra las restricciones.

"¡Todo va a estar bien, cariño! ¡Te amo!", Kurt le gritó mientras jalaban a Blaine hacia unas puertas dobles.

"¡También te amo, ángel! ¡Lo siento tanto!".

Kurt hizo por correr hacia él, pero Burt envolvió su brazo alrededor del pecho de Kurt reteniéndolo.

Los guardias se llevaron a Blaine a través de las puertas y Kurt las observó balancearse hasta que se cerraron por completo. Kurt sintió a su herido corazón calentarse levemente. Blaine aún lo amaba. Él lo sentía. Parecía como que lamentaba el decirle a Kurt que nunca lo viera de nuevo...

"¿Estás bien, Kurt?", Burt le dio la vuelta para quedar de frente.

"Sí… Estoy bien".

Kathy llegó caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo, tomando el mismo camino que los guardias acababan de tomar.

"Oh, Kurt", ella lo vio y se acercó, tirando de él dentro de un abrazo. "Tienen que ponerlo en confinamiento. Volteó su cama y rompió una lámpara en su habitación".

"¿Es por eso que ellos-".

"Sí… ¿lo viste?".

Kurt asintió. Kathy suspiró tristemente y apretó sus hombros.

"Me mantendré en contacto. Mantén tu cabeza en alto, cariño".

Kurt le sonrió débilmente y asintió. Ella siguió con una sonrisa y desapareció por las puertas dobles.

"Vamos, muchacho, vamos a surtir esta prescripción". Burt lo guió por su hombro fuera del hospital hacia el estacionamiento. Antes de que Burt abriera la puerta, Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo sostuvo cerca.

"Kurt... ¿Estás bien?".

"Sólo... gracias por hacerme venir hoy... Sé que es un poco raro, pero el ver a Blaine... oyéndolo disculparse... viendo la forma en que me miraba... él todavía quiere estar conmigo".

Burt sonrió suavemente y apretó a su hijo. "Lo sé, chico. Un día, podrán volver a estar juntos".

Kurt dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y lo soltó, caminando de vuelta hacia el lado del pasajero del auto y entrando, sintiéndose mucho menos herido de lo que estaba cuando llegó.

**888**

**N/A: Wow... esa secuencia principal... eso vino de un lugar oscuro en mi alma...**

**Estamos a sólo dos meses después del confinamiento de Blaine, amigos... todavía le faltan cuatro más para irse. Esto se terminará el día de su liberación.**

N/T: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarse un tiempo y dejar un comentario, son un amor!

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	9. La Catarina

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Adriana11, Gabriela Cruz, kenyogus, Lunatica Dark, DCAndreaBA, ValeAsencio, Cannelle Vert, Elbereth3, andreajusbie, Paola Anderson Hummel, ElaSnapeAnderson **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

Y una dedicatoria especial para **Alessandra Monroy** que es nueva en el fandom y ha decidido unirse al lado oscuro, donde tenemos un montón de Klaine, galletas y gatitos. Bienvenida, guapa ;)

**N/A: Otro rayo de luz ;)**

**888**

**9. La Catarina.**

La tonada de '_Edge of Glory_' sonó por quinta vez esa mañana. Kurt gimió, abriendo sus todavía hinchados ojos para ver lo que estaba sonando y se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela.

"¡Mierda!", dio un salto y se metió en la ducha, lavándose rápidamente antes de saltar fuera y sacar algo de ropa a la que en realidad no le prestó mucha atención, otro par de jeans sueltos y una playera verde olivo con cuello en V y con un bolsillo en el pecho. Se escabulló fuera de la casa, sólo deteniéndose brevemente para tomar su recién prescrito Prozac antes de apresurar a Finn a terminar su desayuno para arrastrarlo a la escuela.

"Vamos, Kurt, no creo que vayan a estar molestos si llegas tarde", bostezó Finn mientras Kurt arrancaba el auto.

"Los últimos cuatro días son los únicos días de clases que he perdido en la preparatoria, Finn. Tengo que ir a la oficina del Director antes de clases y no quiero llegar tarde a clase. Ya estoy retrasado por como están las cosas".

Finn se encogió de hombros. "Así que... ¿cómo estás?".

"Bien, Finn", suspiró Kurt, quedándose atascado detrás de un autobús escolar y sintiéndose un poco frustrado.

"Tú… ya sabes... ¿lo has visto?".

Los gritos y la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de su amante destellaron en su mente, pero sacudió su cabeza. "Sí... lo hice".

"¿Cómo está?".

"Volteó su cama".

Las cejas de Finn se fruncieron. "Umm...".

"Algo debió de haberlo desencadenado y se volvió loco", Kurt tragó el nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con soltar más lágrimas. No creía que le quedara ninguna. "Lo pusieron en una camisa de fuerza y se lo llevaron a confinamiento".

Finn se veía un poco sorprendido. "Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a escuchar hablar de Blaine de ese modo. Siempre fue tan genial y tranquilo".

"Sí…".

"Um... ¿sabías que no te afeitaste hoy?".

Kurt inmediatamente frotó la incipiente barba sobre su rostro. "Maldita sea, lo olvidé".

"Cálmate, hombre, está bien... va contigo", Finn sonrió con satisfacción, recibiendo de vuelta una mirada de perra de Kurt. "¿Es raro que extrañara cuando hacías eso?".

"¿Qué?".

"Cuando me dabas tu mirada de perra... como que me recuerda que estás volviendo a la normalidad...".

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. A veces Finn era tan dulce.

"Gracias, Finn".

Se detuvieron en la escuela y fueron inmediatamente atacados por los chicos del club Glee.

Kurt apenas se bajó antes de que Mercedes envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¡Te extrañé, _boo_! ¿Estás bien?".

"Voy a estarlo", Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Demonios, Hummel... te ves ardiente con vello facial", Santana le guiñó un ojo. Kurt rodó los suyos.

"Sí... como un cachorrito o algo así", Brittany la acarició con sus uñas.

"Me olvidé de afeitarme. Ugh, y de secar mi cabello", pasó sus dedos a través de su húmedo cabello.

"Ah, bueno, a quién le importa, ¿en serio?", Puck lo alborotó. "Siempre he querido hacer eso, pero imaginé que me morderías la mano o algo así".

Kurt entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, pero una sonrisa se deslizó a través de su rostro. Entraron y Kurt partió hacia la oficina del director.

"¿Director Figgins?", Kurt se anunció mientras abría la puerta.

"Ah, el señor Hummel, entra", el Director le sonrió. Kurt se sentó frente al escritorio mientras Figgins volvía a tomar su asiento y le dedicaba otra sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estás?".

"Creo que voy a estar bien cuando las personas sientan que no tienen que preguntarme eso nunca más", dijo Kurt en voz baja. "Traje mi justificante por faltar de lunes a jueves y una carta de San Patricio para faltar al colegio los jueves por... la terapia", se encogió ante la palabra. Nunca, en ochocientos millones años, Kurt jamás pensó que fuera a necesitar terapia.

"Ya he hablado con la enfermera en San Patricio", el Director Figgins cruzó sus manos en frente de su pecho. "Sé que no es de mi incumbencia el preguntar, pero exactamente ¿qué está pasando?".

Kurt tomó una respiración. "Mi novio...", Kurt levantó la vista buscando algún signo de incomodidad, pero no encontró ninguno en el Director. "... tiene esquizofrenia. He estado cuidando de él".

"¿El joven que mató a sus padres en Westerville?", el Director Figgins levantó una ceja.

"S-sí, señor. Mire, realmente no me importa si usted piensa que él merecía ir a prisión o no, yo sé que él no lo habría hecho si no estuviera enfermo".

El Director Figgins mordió su lengua, Kurt podría asegurarlo.

"Sí, bueno, me aseguraré de que tus profesores sepan que estarás yendo con tu psiquiatra. Puedes irte, Hummel".

El tono cálido en su voz se había ido. A Kurt realmente no le importaba. Sabía que había gente por ahí que pensaba que Blaine debería sufrir. Un asesino era un asesino para ellos, pero para Kurt, era sólo un joven enfermo y asustado que necesitaba ayuda.

Kurt se puso de pie y salió rápidamente, su corazón golpeando un poquito fuerte y sus ojos ardiendo. Hizo su camino hacia Inglés, esperando que tal vez el resto del mundo fuera un poco más indulgente.

**888**

Blaine se sentó contra la pared en la pequeña cama en la esquina de la habitación, mirando la blanca pared frente a él. El único alivio que sentía desde los confines de la camisa de fuerza eran los descansos para el baño y una ducha. Su mente estaba aparentemente en blanco, pero por dentro escuchaba cosas, la voz de Kurt y la forma en que sonaba cuando lloraba, su madre rogándole que no lo hiciera, su padre asfixiándose, el Canon en Re mayor de Pachelbel (1), las tres leyes de la gravedad-.

"¿Blaine?".

Blaine movió sus ojos para ver a Laura de pie frente a él, cerca de la puerta, su largo y rizado cabello enmarañado con palitos, sangre y barro, y su rostro magullado y lleno de cicatrices. Sus brillantes ojos color avellana mirándolo con una expresión de alegría y curiosidad. Él sabía que estaba en su mente, pero era tan real. Blaine sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", ella arqueó su pequeña ceja como solía hacerlo cuando él iba a hacer algo tonto. Una pequeña sonrisa agrietó su rostro.

"Hey, Catarina", le dijo con voz ronca, su voz casi había desaparecido por falta de uso o por estar gritando.

"¿Por qué estás vistiendo eso? Se ve incómodo".

"Lo es", se acomodó un poco. "Pensé que estabas muerta".

"Lo estoy", se acercó brincando hacia él, Blaine pudo ver la sangre seca en la parte delantera de su vestido más claramente. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?".

"Estoy loco, Catarina", suspiró.

"Supe eso cuando saltaste de la parte superior del auto de papi con una sábana como si estuvieras tratando de volar", se rió. Él recordaba eso. Fue sólo unos meses antes del accidente de Laura. Él tenía ocho años. Laura tenía seis.

"Pensé que funcionaría, Superman lo hacía".

"Superman es un súper héroe, Blaine", ella le sonrió con suficiencia. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, su pequeña mano mostrando la suciedad y los cortes que él recordaba haber visto antes de que la sábana blanca cayera sobre ella. Ella puso la mano sobre su rodilla, pero no pudo sentirla. Sabía lo que se suponía que tenía que sentir, pero la sensación no estaba allí. "¿Blaine? Te ves triste".

"Lo estoy", le respondió en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?".

"Lastimé a alguien que amo muchísimo...".

"Sé que mataste a mami y a papi, Blaine. Los veo todos los días".

El corazón de Blaine se apretujó. Gracias a dios que ella no estaba viva para verlo realmente.

"Lo siento, Laura-".

"Está bien... ellos ahora lo saben. Te vemos con Kurt algunas veces. Mami y yo pensamos que es lindo".

Blaine parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Él tenía razón... ellos estaban mejor ahora.

"¿Por qué has lastimado a Kurt? Pensé que te estaba ayudando", se sentó en su cama, con sus piernas llenas de cicatrices colgando sobre el borde, donde sus zapatos de cuero Patton no alcanzaban a encontrarse con el piso.

"Lo estaba... Yo lo lastimé... soy peligroso ahora, Catarina".

"No, no lo eres".

"Qué sabes tú, Laura, estás muerta", escupió Blaine. Ella no se inmutó.

"Ahora lo sé todo. Vas a mejorar".

Las lágrimas de Blaine comenzaron a caer. "¿Cómo?".

"Kurt va a ayudarte".

El corazón de Blaine se apretó más fuerte y sollozó. Laura se sentó sobre sus rodillas, perpendicular hacia él e inclinó su cabeza. "¿Por qué estás llorando?".

"Porque quiero que vuelva", Blaine se atragantó. Había tratado de vivir en completo adormecimiento durante la semana, dejando que su medicamento calmara el dolor en su corazón, pero ahora todo lo estaba inundando de nuevo y lo único que quería hacer era enterrar su cabeza en sus manos y dejar que todo se fuera.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando cortaste tus muñecas la noche que mataste a mami y a papi, Blaine? ¿Lo que te dije antes de que llegaras aquí?".

Blaine asintió.

"Deja que él te salve. Así es como se supone que debe suceder. Ese es el plan para ti".

"No creo en Dios, Laura, lo sabes".

"No tienes que, esa es sólo la manera en que será".

Blaine abrió sus ojos y ella se había ido, de nuevo la habitación estaba completamente en silencio. La puerta se abrió y Kathy entró con un portapapeles.

"¿Cómo estás hoy, Blaine?".

Blaine no respondió inmediatamente, ya que le estaba dando al personal el tratamiento del silencio desde la semana pasada.

"¿Todavía no vas a hablarme?", ella se rió entre dientes. Tiró de él hacia adelante y se sentó a su lado, exactamente justo donde su hermanita había estado.

"Hemos subido tu dosis sólo un poquito. ¿Cómo te sentirías acerca de ir de nuevo a una habitación el día de hoy?".

Blaine asintió. "¿Kathy?".

Ella lució sorprendida ante el sonido de su voz. "¿Sí, Blaine?".

"¿Cómo está Kurt?".

Kathy se veía un poco incómoda, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Él va a estar bien. Está viniendo a sesiones con el doctor Joseph los jueves".

Blaine sorbió su nariz y parpadeó ante unas cuantas lágrimas perdidas. "Cuando él regrese... ¿puedo verlo?".

La sonrisa de Kathy creció un poquito. "Van a tener que ser supervisados por lo que sucedió el domingo-".

"No me importa... Sólo quiero verlo".

Kathy asintió y ayudó a Blaine a levantarse. "Te escuché hablar. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?".

"Con mi hermanita. Ella murió en un accidente de auto cuando tenía seis años".

"Oh, eso es terrible. ¿Cómo está?", Kathy sabía que estaba en su cabeza.

"Supongo que ella está bien, no lo sé...".

Kathy parecía confundida. "Pensé que hablaste con ella".

"Sí... pero no era real... Supongo que simplemente lo imaginé".

La boca de Kathy se abrió. "¿No era real?".

"No, no lo era".

"Blaine... ese es un avance importante... ¿Te importaría ir a ver al doctor Joseph antes de irnos a tu habitación?".

Blaine sacudió su cabeza y ella quitó las restricciones y deslizó fuera la camisa de fuerza, permitiéndole estirar sus brazos.

Cuando hubo terminado, Kathy lo condujo por el hombro fuera del confinamiento y por las puertas dobles, casi rebosando de entusiasmo por llamar a Kurt.

**888**

Kurt lanzó su bolso sin contemplaciones hacia el suelo junto a su puerta y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Estaba exhausto después de volver a la escuela, su antidepresivo realmente no ayudaba con su somnolencia. Estaba casi dormido cuando su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo.

"¿H'la?".

"¿Kurt? ¡Nunca vas a creerlo!", era Kathy.

"¿Está todo bien?".

"Blaine estaba en confinamiento y entré para sacarlo y llevarlo a su nueva habitación, él estaba hablando con alguien, dijo que era su hermanita".

"Blaine no tiene una hermana pequeña", le dijo Kurt, confundido.

"Ella murió en un accidente de auto cuando tenía seis años".

El corazón de Kurt dolió un poco, entristecido porque Blaine nunca le había contado esto, pero recordó el entusiasmo de Kathy.

"De todos modos, entré y él estaba sentado sobre la cama llorando. Le pregunté si quería ir a su nueva habitación y todo eso, y cuando le pregunté acerca de con quién estaba hablando, él me lo dijo. Antes que nada, finalmente habló, pero la gran cosa es... Kurt, él se dio cuenta de que no era real... él sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza...".

Kurt jadeó. "¿Qu-qué significa eso?".

"Su medicamento está empezando a funcionar... él está mejorando".

Kurt cerró sus ojos y reprimió una sonrisa. "Eso es... ¡eso es increíble!".

"Lo es. En realidad habló con el doctor Joseph y le dijo todo, todo sobre el abuso que enfrentó, la muerte de su hermana y lo que su padre hizo con él, Kurt, fue como si algo finalmente hiciera clic. Eso es lo que hemos estado buscando".

Kurt sintió que su cuerpo era más ligero que una pluma, mientras que el peso de la preocupación, el miedo y la ansiedad estaba siendo levantado fuera de sus hombros. Quería saltar y gritar de alegría, pero se mordió su labio y dibujó una sonrisa.

"Kurt, cuando vuelvas el jueves para tu cita, él ha pedido verte".

Las piezas rotas del corazón de Kurt lentamente se deslizaron de nuevo juntas como un rompecabezas. "¿D-de verdad?".

"Sí", ella se rió. "Ahora me tengo que ir, Kurt, pero te dije que no te dieras por vencido. A veces seguirá siendo difícil y todavía puede haber momentos donde él estará bastante mal, pero está mejorando".

Kurt asintió. "Muchísimas gracias, Kathy".

"De nada, Kurt. Nos veremos la próxima semana".

"¡Adiós!", Kurt colgó el teléfono y corrió rápidamente escaleras abajo. Carol y Burt estaban en sus caminos a casa desde el trabajo, pero tenía que decírselo a alguien. Tenía que celebrar este nuevo sentimiento.

"¡FINN!", Kurt corrió hacia los brazos de su hermano. Finn estaba en la cocina a punto de hacer un queso a la parrilla, pero fue atacado por su hermanastro.

"Whoa, hey... ¿Qué es esto?".

"¡Él hizo un gran avance, Finn! ¡Finalmente habló con el psiquiatra y descubrieron lo que estaban buscando para ayudarlo! ¡Él va a estar bien!".

Finn sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Kurt. "Eso es impresionante, Kurt. No puedo imaginarme lo feliz que estás".

"¡Eso no es todo! ¡Él quiere verme de nuevo! ¡El jueves!".

Finn no pudo evitar reír ante la brillante sonrisa en el desaliñado rostro de Kurt. "Estoy tan feliz por ti, Kurt. Estaba empezando a apestar el verte tan deprimido y toda esa mierda".

Kurt dio un paso atrás y limpió sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad inundaron su rostro. "Lo siento... Todo acaba de suceder especialmente rápido y simplemente acabo de empezar a ponerme al día, supongo".

Finn sonrió y ahuecó su hombro. "Has sido bastante fuerte, Kurt. Me alegra que tú y Blaine, que ambos finalmente consiguieran un descanso".

Kurt sonrió de vuelta y Finn tiró de él en otro abrazo rompehuesos. La puerta se abrió y Burt y Carol entraron, deteniéndose en la puerta ante la vista.

"Umm… ¿chicos?".

Kurt levantó la vista, sonriendo hacia su padre. Eso era todo lo que Burt necesitaba ver. No había visto sonreír a Kurt desde que había traído a Blaine a casa el domingo anterior y esto siempre era una agradable sorpresa.

Kurt frenéticamente les contó su historia de nuevo, Carol soltó grititos y apretó sus manos y Burt sonrió felizmente y abrazó su cuello. Pasaron la noche sentados en la sala viendo la televisión después de que Kurt y Carol hicieran la cena de la Noche del Viernes y hablaron animadamente. Carol le dio una sonrisa radiante a Kurt mientras él soltaba una risita cuando un poco de agua que estaba transfiriendo desde el grifo a un vaso salpicó y roció su rostro. Desde que ella se había casado con su padre, ella y Kurt eran cercanos. Mataba a Carol el ver a Kurt perturbado y ahora que él tenía una razón para sonreír de nuevo, Carol también tenía una razón para sonreír.

**888**

**N/A: ¡Aaahhh! Acabo de darles más tristeza con el pasado de Blaine, pero todo se juntará con el próximo encuentro de Kurt y Blaine. ¡Yay!**

N/T: 1. El Canon (cuyo nombre completo es Canon y Giga en re mayor para tres violines y bajo continuo) es la obra más conocida del compositor alemán de música barroca Johann Pachelbel.

¡Que tengan una excelente mitad de semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	10. Mi amor es como una rosa roja, roja

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, AdryRamiss15, Paola Anderson Hummel, Adriana11, Lunatica Dark, andreajusbie, Elbereth3, GigiWagon, DCAndreaBA **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: ¡Yay, más! La poesía utilizada aquí es 'Vagaba solitario como una nube' de William Wordsworth, y 'Mi amor es como una rosa roja, roja' de Robert Burns.**

**888**

**10. Mi Amor es como una rosa roja, roja.**

Kurt pasó el resto del fin de semana y la semana con el Prozac y fuertes mareos. Mercedes le prohibió el afeitarse porque le dijo que se veía '_Tan condenadamente sexy_', así que sólo la recortó un poco y para el próximo miércoles, tenía una espolvoreada y moderna barba a lo largo de su mandíbula y mentón que realmente llegó a gustarle. Después de la escuela, saltó escaleras arriba y rebuscó entre su guardarropa, buscando el atuendo perfecto para usar al día siguiente. Se decidió por un par de jeans ajustados con unos tenis Diesel, una camisa púrpura de cuello abotonado y un chaleco negro. Burt estaba de pie en la puerta, a espaldas de su hijo.

"¿Mañana es el gran día?", bromeó. Kurt no hablaba de otra cosa desde que se enteró de que Blaine quería que volviera.

"Sí, me gusta pensar que sí", le sonrió Kurt. Sacó la foto que solía llevar con él en su bolsillo, una de él y Blaine en la playa. Se sentó apoyándola sobre su mesita de noche frente a la lámpara, sus lados desgastados y ligeramente doblados. "No crees que vaya a arrepentirse, ¿verdad?".

"Puede que alguna vez lo haga", Burt entró en la habitación, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, "Pero obviamente se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres más importante. Simplemente no quiero que te hagan daño, Kurt. Sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces, pero en este momento, puede que también estés jugando con fuego".

"Tengo esa sensación de que él nunca me haría daño... como cuando me mira, parece que la confusión y el miedo abandonan sus ojos".

Burt suspiró. "Eso no fue lo que sucedió en el cuarto de baño, aparentemente".

"Fue mi culpa, papá, yo lo sujeté. Ahora sé que no puedo hacer eso y lo he superado. Cuando lo vimos la semana pasada, vi la misma mirada que siempre me da, esa en la que parece que está tratando de gritarme con sus ojos que él nunca haría nada para lastimarme...".

Kurt se detuvo, sintiendo sus ojos arder de nuevo. "Papá, sé que no estás emocionado de que todavía esté con Blaine después de lo que hizo. No todo el mundo entiende cómo se marchó tan fácilmente, pero en realidad no lo hizo. Está luchando consigo mismo en este momento y simplemente sería agradable si él tuviera a alguien más que sólo a mí. Quiero decir, ahora el club Glee está incluso un poco dudoso sobre él. Fueron tan buenos con él cuando estuvo aquí, pero ahora... ellos no nos quieren juntos, porque él puso un maldito moretón en mi brazo. Él podría haber hecho la misma cosa haciéndome cosquillas, o incluso abrazándome muy fuerte".

Burt se rió superficialmente. "Siempre ha sido muy fácil hacerte moretones".

Kurt secó sus ojos. "Así que... por favor, sólo dime que me apoyas en esto. Realmente nunca lo has hecho".

Burt vio el dolor en los ojos de Kurt. A Burt le gustaba Blaine... sólo tenía miedo de él. Nunca le diría eso a Kurt, pero el chico era capaz de lo peor.

Burt suspiró y tomó una decisión. Colocó una mano sobre el cuello de Kurt. "Siempre voy a apoyar lo que creas que es correcto... todavía estoy un poco indeciso, pero voy a hacer todo lo necesario para asegurarme de que seas feliz y si Blaine te hace feliz, te ayudaré tanto como me sea posible".

Kurt le dio una aguada sonrisa y Burt lo atrajo para un abrazo, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello.

"Ustedes, chicos, son demasiado jóvenes para tener que lidiar con todo esto", dijo Burt contra el cabello de Kurt.

Kurt apretó sus ojos y sostuvo a su papá más cerca.

"Aunque has dicho que está mejorando, ¿no?".

"Ha empezado a darse cuenta de que algunas de las cosas que está viendo están sólo en su cabeza", Kurt lo soltó, moviéndose para sentarse en la cama. "Eso era algo de lo que realmente estaban tratando de arreglar".

"Eso es bueno", le sonrió Burt. "¿Dijiste que Blaine tuvo una hermana que murió?".

"De acuerdo con Kathy, cuando Blaine tenía ocho y Laura seis años, se encontraban en el camino de regreso de una fiesta de cumpleaños con un amigo de Blaine y su mamá cuando un camión de dieciocho ruedas perdió el control y se cruzó en su carril. Blaine se rompió el brazo y la mamá y su amigo estuvieron en el hospital durante semanas, pero Laura murió al instante. Aparentemente, fue empalada por la rama de un árbol".

"Dios... pobre Blaine. ¿Él vio todo eso?".

"Él fue quien detuvo a alguien para que llamara pidiendo ayuda. Desde lo que la gente, el doctor Joseph y la policía dijeron sobre Laura, era que ella fue una clase de princesa para los Anderson. Blaine nunca pareció ser capaz de hacer lo suficiente para hacerlos felices, no importaba lo duro que estudiara, ni qué premios consiguiera, o a qué clases especiales se le pidiera unirse. Tenía un coeficiente intelectual de ciento cuarenta y tres, cuando lo examinaron en el séptimo grado".

"Wow... eso es terrible. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien favorezca a un niño sobre otro? Finn ni siquiera es mi hijo, pero lo amo de igual manera".

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé... supongo que nadie realmente lo sabrá hasta que Blaine hable un poco más. Todo lo que le dijo al doctor Joseph el otro día fue sobre su padre golpeándolo, la muerte de Laura y conseguir sobresalir en la escuela. Kathy dijo que, sin embargo, hay mucho más que cavar, pero que él está empezando a mejorar".

"Esa señorita, Kathy... me agrada".

Kurt le sonrió. "También me agrada. Ella llama casi todas las noches, sólo para ver cómo estoy".

Carol asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

"La cena está lista, muchachos", les sonrió. Burt y Kurt se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Carol atrapó a Kurt en un dulce abrazo.

"Has sido tan valiente", le susurró.

"Gracias, mamá", Kurt se echó hacia atrás. Carol se veía gratamente sorprendida. "¿Qué fue eso?", le preguntó Kurt, luciendo como si tal vez hubiera dicho algo malo.

"Nada... me llamaste mamá".

Kurt no pareció darse cuenta de ello, pero no se sentía molesto con eso. "Bueno... ahora lo eres. Supongo que después de toda esta locura y todo lo que has hecho por mí... supongo que me imaginé que lo merecías. Gracias".

Carol sorbió su nariz y lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez sosteniéndolo apretado. "De nada, cariño".

Kurt besó su mejilla y bajaron las escaleras, patatas y carne asada los esperaban sobre la mesa.

**888**

Blaine se sentó en el borde de su cama aquella noche, dibujando patrones con la punta de su pie sobre el frío suelo de baldosa. Estaba esperando que Kathy hiciera su ronda final de la noche y se sentía bastante a gusto.

"Hey, cariño", lo saludó Kathy con una sonrisa, la cual regresó con gusto.

"Me voy a casa, pero he escogido algo para ti de la tienda de libros bajando la calle". Metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un pequeño y grueso libro y se lo entregó a Blaine. "Sólo son cosas generales de Wordsworth, Keats, Whitman, pero no sabía qué poetas específicos te gustan".

Blaine sonrió y abrió el libro, saboreando el olor del papel fresco. "Gracias, Kathy. Es perfecto. No deberías haberlo hecho".

Kathy palmeó su hombro. "No fue nada, Blaine. Kurt me contó la historia más dulce cuando le dijo al doctor Joseph acerca de cómo solías leerle. Me imaginé que ya que estás aquí, sin realmente nadie con quien hablar, tal vez podrías leer para pasar el tiempo".

Blaine cerró el libro y se paró cuidadosamente. "¿Está bien si te doy un abrazo?".

Kathy se rió y lo abrazó suavemente, con cuidado para evitar los puntos de sutura que aún estaban sanando sobre su pecho. "Te veré mañana, Blaine. La siguiente vez que lo haga, Kurt estará aquí".

Blaine sonrió ampliamente. "¡Casi lo olvido, maldición, me veo horrible!", Blaine vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Kathy se echó a reír. "Qué tal esto, mañana, si estás dispuesto a levantarte alrededor de las siete, conseguiré que una de las enfermeras te dé una afeitada y un corte de cabello".

"Haces demasiado por mí", Blaine se enderezó. "Eso sería genial".

"Voy a llegar temprano y enviaré a alguien aquí", Kathy se volvió para irse, pero no antes de inclinarse de nuevo contra la puerta. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Blaine. Sé que crees que hago demasiado por ti, pero tú y Kurt tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón. Has sido muy valiente y él también. Sólo síganlo intentando, ¿de acuerdo?".

Blaine asintió y sonrió cálidamente antes de verla alejarse por el pasillo. Blaine se recostó en su cama y abrió su nuevo libro, comenzando con la primera obra.

_Vagaba solitario como una nube_

_Que flota en las alturas sobre valles y colinas,_

_Cuando de pronto vi una multitud_

_De acogedores narcisos dorados;_

_A lo largo del lago, bajo los árboles_

_Estremeciéndose y bailando en la brisa._

**888**

La alarma en el teléfono de Kurt se disparó, pero para el chico la llamada del despertador había estado destinada a funcionar durante la última hora, mientras se preparaba para el día. Kurt terminó su rutina de hidratación mientras el sonido inundaba la habitación y rápidamente lo apagaba, no queriendo desperdiciar un momento. A las siete, estaba finalmente listo y haciendo un chequeo final en el espejo cuando su papá llegó a arrastrándose dentro de la habitación.

"Vamos, chico", bostezó Burt.

"¡Ya voy!", Kurt bajó su peine y comenzó a rebotar por la habitación.

"Oh, demonios, olvidé que eres una persona madrugadora", Burt gimió y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

"Y yo olvidé que eres un viejo gruñón por la mañana", Kurt le sacó la lengua, haciendo reír a un somnoliento Burt.

"Vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde", Burt bajó las escaleras. Kurt se hizo una verificación final frente al espejo y luego se acercó a recoger la fotografía apoyada sobre su lámpara, dándole una larga mirada antes de colocarla en su bolsillo y dirigirse escaleras abajo.

El viaje fue tranquilo pero cómodo mientras Kurt bebía sorbos de café. Llegaron a San Patricio con dos minutos de sobra y fueron a registrarse.

"¡Kurt! Wow, eso es un cambio", Kathy soltó una risita, tirando juguetonamente de la barba incipiente sobre el mentón de Kurt. "Creo estarás gratamente sorprendido cuando veas a Blaine hoy, pero primero, tienes una cita".

Kurt gruñó, pero asintió. Kathy los condujo a él y a Burt a la oficina del doctor, donde sus ojos echaron una ojeada sobre un archivo dejado al descubierto con el nombre de Blaine.

"Oh, Kurt, entra", le sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él. "Dime cómo has estado esta semana".

"Muy bien. El Prozac realmente ayudó, pero creo que ha sido la emoción de ver a Blaine de nuevo".

El doctor Joseph sonrió. "Él también está muy emocionado de verte. Hablé con él ayer, en realidad. Ahora me siento muy bien acerca de su caso".

Kurt sonrió y asintió.

"Ahora, ¿has tenido cualquier sentimiento negativo desde que empezaste con la medicina?".

"En realidad, no. He estado prestando más atención en clase, estoy comiendo mejor, mi impecable sentido de la moda ha vuelto", Kurt señaló su cuerpo, "pero creo que he empezado a notar cosas acerca de otras personas que no había notado antes".

"¿Cómo qué?".

"Las reacciones de la gente hacia mí por seguir estando con Blaine. Mi Director parecía bastante frío conmigo cuando volví el viernes. Mis amigos en el club Glee tienden a callarse cuando Blaine es mencionado, pero supongo que es de esperarse después del último fin de semana".

El doctor Joseph asintió. "No voy a decir que no habrá consecuencias sociales para lo que Blaine hizo, pero sólo sigue fuerte, ayúdalo a darse cuenta de que eso no lo convierte en un monstruo. Él todavía tiene problemas con él mismo".

Kurt asintió. "No estoy seguro de si se supone que debo preguntar, pero ¿hicieron más progresos con él?".

"Casi lo mismo desde el día que salió del confinamiento. Todavía hay un montón que no nos está diciendo, pero el conseguir que hablara fue un comienzo. Finalmente conseguimos ponernos en contacto con amigos de la familia, unos profesores y un par de sus viejos amigos de Dalton para que pudieran llenar algunos espacios en blanco. La mayoría de sus profesores y amigos ni siquiera sabían sobre Laura".

"Yo tampoco", Kurt miró hacia abajo. Todavía estaba un poco triste de que Blaine no le hubiera dicho, pero aparentemente no era el único en la oscuridad.

"Estoy seguro de que tuvo sus razones en su momento, pero ahora es crucial que lo comparta. Todo lo que él me dijo fue que ella murió en un accidente automovilístico".

Kurt asintió.

"¿Hay algo más sobre lo que te gustaría hablar?".

Kurt lo pensó durante un minuto y preguntó, "Cuando todo esto termine, la estancia en el hospital y esas cosas, ¿cómo va a ser?".

El doctor Joseph sólo suspiró. "Creo que tendrá que seguirse viendo con un terapeuta para ajustar su encaje de nuevo en la sociedad y tendrá que continuar con sus medicamentos antipsicóticos, pero debería de ser capaz de llevar una vida normal. Sé que eso es lo que estabas esperando".

Kurt sonrió débilmente y asintió. "Sólo quiero hacerlo feliz".

El doctor Joseph le sonrió. "Yo también, hijo. Si no hay nada más, creo que tienes a alguien a quien visitar".

La sonrisa de Kurt se amplió y el doctor Joseph despidió a Kurt y a Burt antes de que los hombres salieran. Kathy estaba hablando con Andy, el guardia de seguridad, afuera de la puerta de Blaine cuando ellos se acercaron.

"¿Estás listo?", le preguntó Kathy, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

"Sí", asintió. Kathy tocó antes de abrir lentamente la puerta.

"¿Blaine? Alguien está aquí para verte".

Kurt jadeó suavemente. El cabello de Blaine había sido recortado y su barba había desaparecido por completo. Estaba sentado en su cama absorto en un libro. Blaine levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Kurt. Le tomó a Kurt toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sólo correr y reunirse con Blaine entre sus brazos. Una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine y Kurt vagamente recordó el primer día que se conocieron.

"La puerta permanecerá abierta, ¿de acuerdo?", le recordó Kathy. Kurt asintió aturdido. Mientras Kathy le daba unas palmaditas a su hombro y salía, Blaine se levantó lentamente de la cama.

"Hey", le dijo.

"Hola", respondió Kurt, dando un paso más dentro de la habitación. "Te afeitaste".

Blaine frotó su rostro por instinto. "Sí, el doctor lo hizo por mí. Tú no te has afeitado", bromeó.

Kurt se rió, su garganta pesando con un pequeño bulto. "Fue durante un tiempo donde realmente no me importaba... Mercedes no me dejó deshacerme de ella".

"Realmente me gusta". Los ojos de Blaine se suavizaron y se acercó a Kurt, tomando sus manos suavemente. "Lo siento tanto".

"No lo hagas... lo entendí. Simplemente fue doloroso".

"Nunca quise hacer eso. No quiero volver a hacerte daño". Los ojos color avellana de Blaine brillaron antes de mirar hacia abajo a sus manos.

"No lo harás". Blaine miró de nuevo hacia él, con sus ojos diciéndole que finalmente creía en lo que Kurt le decía. Kurt le sonrió antes de limpiar una lágrima perdida de la mejilla de Blaine con su pulgar. "Sé que probablemente no quieres hablar sobre ello-".

"Quieres saber acerca de Laura", finalizó Blaine. Kurt tragó saliva.

"Si no piensas que puedes hacerlo en este momento, Blaine, está bien".

Blaine sonrió y lo llevó hacia la cama, sentándolo junto a él, con sus manos todavía juntas. A Kurt no le habría importado si estuvieran pegadas.

"Tenía dos años cuando ella nació, así que no lo recuerdo realmente, pero el primer recuerdo que tengo es estar acostado boca arriba, mirando hacia su techo. Tenía pequeñas coronas de princesas y estrellas pintadas en él. Ella estaba junto a mí haciendo ruiditos de bebé. Me encantaba sólo recostarme ahí dentro escuchando su móvil y escuchando los ruidos que hacía". Blaine sonrió ante el recuerdo.

"Ella era mi mejor amiga. Empecé el jardín de niños y realmente no le agradaba a nadie porque decían que era demasiado inteligente. A los cinco, podía mantener una conversación con los padres de mis amigos mejor que con mis compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, a Laura realmente nuca le importó eso. Ella no se burlaba de mí. Sólo me daba una mirada divertida, me sonreía y me decía que era raro".

Kurt soltó una risita.

"Solíamos correr alrededor del patio trasero, trepar a los árboles, jugar al castillo, jugar en el fango, ese tipo de cosas. Incluso en aquel entonces sabía que a mamá y a papá ella les agradaba más que yo. Ella podía quedar tan cubierta de lodo, simplemente igual de sucia como yo, pero siempre era yo el que estaba en problemas. Realmente no me importaba en ese momento. Sólo podía divertirme con ella".

Los sonrientes ojos de Blaine se volvieron suaves una vez más.

"Una tarde, fuimos a una fiesta de cumpleaños con uno de mis amigos de la escuela. No se suponía que Laura fuera, pero convencí a mamá y a papá de que la dejaran ir. La mamá de mi amigo nos estaba llevando a casa. Ese camión de Safeway golpeó un trozo de hielo y comenzó a deslizarse hacia los lados. Recuerdo agarrar la pequeña mano de Laura y cerrar mis ojos. La siguiente cosa que supe fue que estábamos rodando por la orilla y cayendo dentro de un bosque de pinos fuera de la interestatal. Finalmente abrí mis ojos, porque mi brazo estaba doliendo demasiado. Trevor y la señora Riley estaban inconscientes y yo miré por encima de-".

Los ojos de Blaine se quedaron en blanco otra vez, su mente corriendo con los recuerdos. Logró controlarse a sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza y parpadeando, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Miré hacia Laura para ver si necesitaba ayuda... su cinturón de seguridad se había roto y ella estaba contra la ventana... ha-había una rama atravesando su pecho".

Kurt reprimió la urgencia de sollozar. Blaine tragó saliva con dificultad.

"Me mantuve diciendo su nombre porque sus ojos estaban abiertos. Pensé que iba a estar bien, porque sus ojos aún estaban abiertos... pero ella nunca me respondió. Mi brazo quedó atrapado debajo de una rama, así que lo saqué. Estaba todo torcido y dolía. Finalmente pateé la ventana y me arrastré hasta la colina. El conductor del dieciocho ruedas había salido de su camión y corrió hacia mí, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, pero yo ni siquiera pude empezar a decirle sobre los otros... sobre Laura".

Blaine empuñó su cabello, luchando contra las ilusiones en su cabeza. Kurt apoyó una mano sobre la de Blaine, "Puedes detenerte si quieres".

Blaine tomó un par de respiraciones profundas. "No... está bien. Sólo que es difícil".

Kurt sorbió su nariz y descansó su frente contra la de Blaine. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Blaine".

"¿Por qué?... No pude salvarla. Cada día después de eso, mis padres me recordaban que si no hubiera suplicado que Laura fuera conmigo, entonces ella todavía estaría viva. Al igual que si yo hubiera actuado más rápido, hubiera podido salvarla...".

"No, cariño, no es así", Kurt abrazó a Blaine acercándolo mientras él lloraba sobre el hombro de Kurt. "Fue un accidente. Ocurren todos los días y nadie puede detenerlos. Sólo tenías ocho años, Blaine, y resultaste herido".

"Eso no les importó", esnifó Blaine. "Siempre te dije que mis padres me odiaban, Kurt... no estaba mintiendo o exagerando... todo el mundo lo sabía. Cuando vi a Laura en mi cabeza, sin embargo... ella dijo que ellos estaban bien con eso ahora... me gusta creer que es verdad".

Kurt acarició los suaves rizos de Blaine. "Tal vez lo están, bebé".

Blaine asintió y se incorporó, secando sus ojos y dándole a Kurt una sonrisa. "Gracias".

"Cuando quieras, cariño. Si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, siempre puedes venir a mí. No voy a juzgarte. Te amo".

"Yo también te amo, Kurt", le sonrió Blaine, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar un tierno beso sobre los labios de Kurt, enviándole un hormigueo por su cuerpo y hasta sus dedos de manos y pies. Kurt sonrió contra él.

"Te extrañé mucho".

"Creo que yo también lo hice... Siento haberte alejado".

"Lo sé...", susurró Kurt. Blaine acunó su mejilla.

"Nunca más", miró a los ojos de Kurt, proyectando su sinceridad.

Kurt asintió y lo besó de nuevo, no muy fuerte, pero con mayor pasión. Blaine rodó su pulgar a través de la suave mejilla de Kurt antes de soltarlo.

"Así que, cuando entré estabas leyendo. ¿Qué era?".

"Oh, sí", Blaine se empujó hacia atrás contra la pared y tomó el libro de su mesita de noche. "Es algo que Kathy me dio anoche. Es un libro de poesía".

Kurt le sonrió. "¿Recuerdas cuando solías leerme?".

"Sí, ¿y tú que siempre gruñías cuando lo intentaba y te leía a Sylvia Plath?", Blaine se echó a reír.

"Ella es tan deprimente", refunfuñó Kurt.

"Bueno, se suicidó con el horno de gas", se encogió Blaine. "Siempre fui más aficionado de Tennyson, de todos modos".

Kurt recordaba aquellos días, la calidez del sol brillando a través de la amplia ventana de Blaine en Dalton, la suave y melódica voz de su enamorado leyendo las hermosas palabras en las páginas, el modo en que los ojos de Blaine se iluminaban cuando leía una línea en particular que le encantaba.

"¿Blaine?".

"¿Sí?", Blaine levantó su mirada.

"¿Podrías... leerme? ¿Como solías hacerlo?".

Los ojos de Blaine brillaron y sonrió. "Por supuesto. Ven aquí".

Kurt se acomodó sobre la cama y Blaine lo apretó contra su pecho, la espalda de Kurt estaba tomando el calor del cuerpo de Blaine, justo como el sol por la ventana. Kurt suspiró con satisfacción.

Blaine hojeó el libro antes de que finalmente encontrara lo que estaba buscando.

_Oh, mi Amor es como una rosa roja, roja_

_Que acaba de abrirse en junio;_

_Oh, mi Amor es como la melodía_

_Que se toca con dulzura y armonía._

_Tan hermosa eres, mi preciosa pastora,_

_Tan enamorado estoy de ti;_

_Y todavía te amaré, amada mía_

_Cuando los mares se sequen._

El brazo de Blaine se apretó alrededor del pecho de Kurt, tirando de él más cerca. Kurt entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blaine mientras asimilaba la suave y melódica voz de su amante.

Después de terminar con Burns, Dickinson, y a medio camino de '_Fuego y Hielo_' de Robert Frost, Blaine sintió la respiración de Kurt calmada y lenta. Levantó la vista del libro para ver a Kurt profundamente dormido contra él, con su cabeza enterrada contra su cuello y su suave aliento en su contra. Blaine sonrió y lentamente colocó el libro de nuevo en la mesita de noche. Peinó hacia atrás el cabello de Kurt, mirando sus pestañas aletear en su sueño contra sus mejillas. Blaine besó su frente con suavidad antes de susurrar su línea favorita de Burns contra ella.

"Y todavía te amaré, amada mía, cuando los mares se sequen".

**888**

**N/A: OMG, ahora tengo que ir a comer algo súper salado después de tanto fluffy y dulzura :P lol. Pronto vamos a aprender un poco más sobre la vida escolar de Blaine, el trato por sus padres y a ver algunos deslices de Blaine.**

N/T: Bueno, he aquí el décimo capítulo, debo decir que estuve como tres días tratando de terminarlo. Sí, ya lo sé, ¿qué quieren? Soy torpe, lenta y me distraigo con facilidad (más con las cosas brillantes). A parte de que como que tenía _demasiadas_ palabras pululando en mi mente, me sentaba muy feliz a traducir, leía lo que había hecho y era como '_¿Qué demonios es esto?_'. Espero que las personas que nos dedicamos a las traducciones no suframos de _bloqueos_, como suele pasarle a nuestrxs amadxs escritorxs. En fin…

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	11. Volviendo a Westerville

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, Lunatica Dark, GigiWagon, ValeAsencio, Cannelle Vert, Alice Anderson Paola, DCAndreaBA, Klainefiction, andreajusbie **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Hey, hola.**

**888**

**11. Volviendo a Westerville.**

Kurt fue despertado un rato después por Burt, que había estado en la ciudad buscando un regalo de aniversario para Carole.

"Hey, chico, ¿simplemente vas a dormir todo el tiempo?".

Kurt se sentó lentamente, frotando sus ojos. "¿Dónde está Blaine?".

"Está en el baño. Ustedes dos han estado durmiendo cerca de dos horas por lo que me dijo Kathy. Acabo de regresar para checarlos".

En ese momento, Blaine volvió a entrar en la habitación. "Bienvenido de nuevo, hermoso", le dijo con una cantarina voz, su sonrisa radiante como el sol. "Ni siquiera llegué a terminar Frost antes de que te desmayaras sobre mí".

Kurt le lanzó una mirada juguetona. "Sabes que de todos modos encuentro a Frost aburrido".

"¿Preferirías que lea a Plath?", Blaine arqueó una ceja.

"Ugh, no", Kurt sacudió su cabeza. Burt miró el intercambio entre los chicos con una mirada interrogante.

"Blaine estaba leyéndome poesía, papá", Kurt se rió ante su expresión.

"Ah, está bien... tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando", Burt sacudió su cabeza. Se puso de pie y palmeó la rodilla de Kurt. "Supongo que iré a dar una vuelta".

"En realidad, señor Hummel, esperaba poder hablar con usted sobre algo", le dijo Blaine un tanto nervioso.

Burt miró de reojo a Kurt. "Está bien... seguro".

"Kurt, ¿te importaría esperar afuera? Kathy debería de estar a la vuelta de la esquina", Blaine apretó la mano de Kurt. Kurt sonrió y asintió antes de besar la sien de Blaine y salir por la puerta abierta. Blaine podía oler la ansiedad sobre Burt Hummel mientras se sentaba lentamente en la silla junto a la cama de Blaine.

"Señor... simplemente sea directo conmigo, ¿lo pongo nervioso?".

Burt le dirigió una mirada interrogante. "¿Qué?".

"Durante los últimos dos meses y medio, me he acostumbrado a la forma de actuar de las personas a mi alrededor", Blaine apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, doblando sus manos frente a él. "Puedo decirle que está nervioso a mi alrededor. Sólo quiero que sepa que no voy a herir a nadie más".

Burt suspiró y frotó su frente bajo la visera de su gorra. "Lo siento, chico...".

"No lo haga", Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Como ya he dicho, he llegado a comprender las reservas de las personas. Señor... sólo quería aclarar las cosas con usted y supongo que... gracias por cuidar de Kurt después de lo que hice".

Burt asintió. "No hay problema. Sólo por curiosidad... ¿por qué lo hiciste?".

"No lo recuerdo... eso es lo que me más me asusta", Blaine parpadeó un par de veces. "Recuerdo que... bueno... ¿qué le dijo Kurt?", se sonrojó.

Burt se burló. "Todo".

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno... la última cosa que recuerdo plenamente fue a él agarrando mis manos y empujándome contra la pared... después de eso, todo lo que puedo ver es a mi papá... él solía estar tan enojado conmigo porque crecí frío ante sus insultos y simplemente lo insultaba de vuelta... una noche en particular, la única que recuerdo, él me estrelló hacia atrás contra la pared del estudio y simplemente me mantuvo ahí... me dijo que no podía ser gay en la casa y que él no quería oír hablar de... ese tipo de cosas. Él solamente me golpeaba cuando estaba realmente molesto y cuando mamá no estaba mirando". Los dedos de Blaine comenzaron a tamborilear.

Burt tenía una mirada conmocionada. "Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien le haría eso a su hijo...".

"Yo era más un estorbo... Tiene gracia, sin embargo... él hizo un gran espectáculo sobre el que yo no fuera gay bajo su techo, pero Kurt se coló dentro tantas veces y ellos nunca lo supieron. No hemos hecho nada, señor", Blaine levantó sus manos en señal de rendición, "Él sólo venía y se sentaba conmigo... hasta que llegué al punto donde empecé a hacerme daño. Si yo hubiera querido hacerlo, habría terminado en poco tiempo. Espero que no lo vaya a meter en problemas ni nada, pero él insistía en estar allí conmigo. Me limpiaba o me sostenía o me cantaba... Pude haber muerto hace meses si no hubiera sido por Kurt".

Burt sorbió su nariz, con lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos. Blaine aclaró su garganta.

"Siento el sólo haber dejado todo esto sobre usted, pero simplemente tengo la sensación de que también debe de estar informado. Quiero decir, deja que Kurt venga todo el tiempo y debe saber con lo que él está lidiando. Simplemente odiaría dejarlo en la oscuridad".

El respeto de Burt para el chico de cabello negro aumentó con cada palabra. "Gracias, Blaine".

Blaine sonrió y agarró sus propios dedos en movimiento. "¿Se siente mejor acerca de mí?".

Burt se rió. "Sí... Yo estaba abatido al principio, pero realmente pareces estar mejor que la última vez que te vi".

"Estoy tratando, señor. Amo demasiado a Kurt como para defraudarlo".

Blaine rascó la parte posterior de su cuello, su rostro haciendo muecas de dolor.

"¿Algo está mal?", le preguntó Burt.

"No lo sé... Siento como si algo estuviera mordiéndome", se rascó más fuerte.

"Um... bueno, yo no veo nada", Burt miró la parte de atrás de su cuello, viendo sólo las marcas de las uñas que se dejó.

"Dios, eso duele", siseó Blaine.

"Um... está bien, ¿necesito traer a Kathy?".

Blaine sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación. "Esto no es real, esto no es real", Blaine coreaba en voz baja. Burt lo observó con fascinación mientras trataba de controlarse a sí mismo.

Burt comenzó a ver sangre en los dedos de Blaine mientras se rascaba. "Blaine... vamos, estás sangrando", se puso de pie lentamente, pero Blaine no se detuvo, su voz volviéndose un poco frenética mientras continuaba diciéndose a sí mismo que aquello no era real. Burt no tenía ni idea de qué hacer salvo sentarse y observar. Los dedos de Blaine comenzaron a tamborilear contra su muslo mientras continuaba yendo y viniendo, y rascándose. "Blaine, déjame ir a buscar a alguien".

"¡Nadie puede tocarme!", le gritó Blaine y trató de dejar de rascarse, pero si alejaba su mano, su expresión de dolor solamente se intensificaba. Gruñó con frustración y empuñó su cabello con su mano libre.

"Questo non è vero, Questo non è vero" _(Esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad)_, murmuró, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y lágrimas de dolor cayendo por sus mejillas. Burt salió de la habitación y llamó al final del pasillo a Kathy y a Kurt. Ellos entraron corriendo y vieron a Blaine recitando su calmante frase en italiano.

"¿Qué pasó?", le preguntó Kathy calmadamente.

"No lo sé, me dijo que sentía como que algo lo estaba mordiendo. Está rascándose con tanta fuerza que está sangrando", le dijo. Kathy se acercó lentamente a Blaine.

"Blaine, cariño, mírame".

"Non" _(No)_, gimió, "Questo non è vero" _(Esto no es verdad)_.

"Blaine... vamos, Kurt está aquí. Nada te está mordiendo y lo sabes. Te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo".

Kurt habló. "¿Blaine? Cariño, cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?".

Blaine se relajó sólo ligeramente, aquietando sus dedos en movimiento, pero aún arañando la actualmente ensangrentada carne, manchando sobre su cuello. Kurt avanzó lentamente.

"Voy a tomar tu mano ahora, ¿de acuerdo?", le dijo Kurt lo más tranquilizadoramente que pudo. Blaine no protestó, por lo que Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine cuidadosamente y frotó círculos en el dorso con su pulgar.

"Vamos, bebé, dejar de rascarte. No hay nada allí. Está en tu cabeza. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?".

Blaine asintió fervorosamente, aún rascándose.

"Está bien... ahora simplemente detente. Sólo haz que pare".

Blaine sorbió su nariz y calmó lentamente su rascado. Dejó caer su mano al costado, con sangre cubriendo sus uñas y goteando en la parte posterior de su cuello. No abrió sus ojos.

"Blaine, mírame. Lo estás haciendo bien", Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y la colocó en su mejilla. "Estoy justo aquí, bebé, mírame".

Blaine abrió sus ojos, con su pecho agitado y miró directamente a los ojos de Kurt. Kurt le sonrió y besó su muñeca.

"¿Estás bien?".

Blaine asintió lentamente, con su rostro todavía con signos de dolor.

"Vamos a dejar que Kathy te limpie y vamos a leer un poco más, vi a _Annabele Lee_ en el índice de contenidos", Kurt le sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que la apretada mueca en los labios de Blaine se fundiera en una pequeña sonrisa. Kurt besó la comisura de su boca suavemente. Kathy lo acercó a la cama y lo sentó para comenzar a colocar un parche sobre su cuello. Se había arañado tan fuerte que, efectivamente, había eliminado la piel de esa parte.

Después de que lo asearon, todavía estaba un poco ansioso, por lo que Kurt se sentó en la silla en lugar de la cama, dándole espacio y Burt se dirigió de nuevo a la ciudad. Kurt tomó el libro de la mesita de noche de Blaine y hojeó hasta uno de los poemas favoritos de Blaine, '_Anabele Lee_'.

Mientras empezaba a leer, sintió la mano de Blaine relajarse lentamente, mientras leía las palabras de Poe, Kurt siempre lo encontraba siendo un poco sombrío, pero Blaine lo adoraba. Blaine vio a Kurt atentamente mientras leía, estudiando la forma en que sus ojos se desplazaban sobre las líneas que leía. Los ojos de Kurt eran una de sus cosas favoritas sobre él y sentía como si pudiera perderse en ellos durante horas. Kurt finalmente terminó y miró hacia Blaine, cuyos ojos ahora estaban secos y llenos de calidez.

"¿Estás bien?".

Blaine asintió y se inclinó hacia el frente para presionar un beso en los labios de Kurt. "Gracias".

Kurt sonrió, "Siempre, bebé".

Continuaron leyendo un poco más y luego Blaine tiró de Kurt hacia la cama con él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Se sentaron y hablaron sobre la escuela por un tiempo, hasta que Kurt sintió a Blaine quedarse quieto.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?".

"Kurt... ¿harías algo por mí?".

"Seguro".

Blaine le dio la vuelta y tomó sus manos. "Sé que será difícil volver... Yo no lo haría aunque me pagaras... pero ¿te importaría, tal vez, ir a mi antigua casa y conseguir algunas cosas para mí?".

El corazón de Kurt comenzó a golpetear contra su pecho. "Blaine...".

"Lo sé, cariño, pero hay algo que realmente quiero y me niego a volver a entrar".

Kurt tragó saliva con dificultad y luego asintió.

"Muchísimas gracias, bebé, y lamento tener que pedírtelo", Blaine acunó sus mejillas, "Pero no puedo volver allí".

"Lo sé, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?".

"Sólo algo de ropa y mi guitarra. Hay un álbum de fotos en mi escritorio, es enorme, por lo que no tiene pierde, y en la antigua habitación de Laura", hizo una pausa, su garganta atragantándose momentáneamente. "En la habitación de Laura, hay un oso de peluche sobre la cama. Era su favorito y no quiero que la abuela y el abuelo se deshagan de él".

Kurt sonrió y asintió. Burt entró, golpeando el marco de la puerta. "Lo siento, chico, pero tenemos que irnos".

Kurt asintió y se giró hacia Blaine. "Regresaré pronto, lo prometo".

Blaine asintió. "Gracias, cariño. Nunca voy a alejarte de nuevo. Te extrañé tanto".

Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Blaine suavemente. "Adiós, cariño. Te amo".

"Yo también te amo", Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa y besó la frente de Kurt. Kurt siguió a Burt afuera después de lanzarle a Blaine una última sonrisa y agitar su brazo, los cuales Blaine regresó.

Kurt caminó al auto, contento y sonriendo hacia la nada.

"Él es un buen muchacho", le dijo Burt. "No puedo esperar hasta que esté fuera de allí".

"Yo también", dijo Kurt. "Papá... tengo que hacer algo en Westerville. ¿Está bien?".

Burt lo miró con cautela. "¿Qué tienes que hacer?".

"Blaine necesita algunas cosas de su casa", la voz de Kurt se sacudió un poco.

Burt suspiró. "No vas a ir solo".

Kurt asintió. "¿Podemos ir allí?".

Burt asintió. "Seguro".

**888**

Kurt y Burt se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa de los Anderson, la cinta de la policía ahora se había ido y la casa lucía tan atractiva como siempre lo había hecho, sin importar los horribles acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar allí. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda.

"Kurt, no tenemos que hacer esto hoy".

"No... Quiero terminar con esto", Kurt sacudió su cabeza y salió del auto. Él y Burt caminaron lentamente por el sendero de cemento y los tres pasos hasta la puerta de madera de cerezo. La puerta estaba sin llave y entraron cautelosamente.

La casa estaba intacta, excepto por el desastre que había sido limpiar la sangre y los cuerpos en el suelo. Kurt no se entretuvo y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Blaine. Por lo general, nunca tomó este camino, se conformaba con escalar el enrejado bajo la ventana de Blaine, pero la puerta con la placa de madera que decía '_Blaine_' le indicó que la había encontrado.

La habitación de Blaine estaba tan desordenada como la última vez que la vio, ropa esparcida por el suelo, su guitarra negra tendida sobre la cama, sus libros escolares repartidos a través de su amplio escritorio y la puerta de su armario abierta. Kurt se acercó al armario, tomó una maleta y comenzó a vaciar el escaso guardarropa de Blaine en ella.

"Wow... esto se parece a la habitación de Finn", Burt apareció en la puerta.

"Por lo menos huele mejor", le dijo Kurt en broma y se acercó a tomar la funda de la guitarra de Blaine y colocó la guitarra cuidadosamente adentro.

"Tomaré esto para llevarlo hasta el auto, ¿de acuerdo?", Burt levantó la maleta y la guitarra. "¿Hay algo más?".

"Sólo un par de cosas, pero puedo conseguirlas. Puedes volver adentro si quieres. Sólo quiero sentarme aquí por un segundo. Ha sido algo así como demasiado".

Burt asintió y le dio una mirada de simpatía a Kurt antes de girar y dirigirse a la planta baja. Kurt miró hacia el escritorio y vio el álbum de fotos que Blaine mencionó. Kurt lo sacó de la estantería y lo sostuvo en ambas manos, era muy grueso y pesado. Kurt se sentó sobre la cama de Blaine y lo abrió lentamente.

La primera foto que vio era de un niño pequeño con una espesa cabeza de cabello rizado, y de dos años de edad si la vela era alguna indicación, de pie junto a un gran pastel de cumpleaños con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt se rió en voz alta ante el pequeño niño. Blaine había escrito en los márgenes. _'Segundo cumpleaños - Casa de la abuela - Mamá embarazada de Laura'_. Kurt pasó a la siguiente página para ver al mismo niñito sentado en un sillón de hospital junto a una mujer mayor con un pequeño y rosado bulto en sus brazos, mirando al pequeño bebé. _'11 de abril 1997 - Tengo una hermanita y una mejor amiga :)'_.

Se abrió paso lentamente a través del álbum, deteniéndose en las imágenes de una hermosa niñita con ojos marrones y el cabello igual a Blaine, cubierta de espagueti, sentada en la bañera con su hermano y Blaine sosteniéndola a cuestas. Había una foto de Blaine un poco mayor, sentado en un sofá viendo la televisión con la pequeña niña, quien se estaba riendo tontamente. Su pierna estaba enyesada y apoyada sobre el brazo del sofá. _'Regresando a casa desde el hospital - Traté de volar. Newton tenía razón'_.

Kurt se rió en voz alta y rodó sus ojos. Blaine trataría y encontraría la lógica en el vuelo. La página siguiente llevaba dos artículos del periódico, una historia de noticias y un obituario.

_'Tres heridos, uno muerto, en un accidente de tráfico en la Interestatal 55'._

La imagen era de un sedán azul tendido boca abajo en un terraplén, personal médico atestado alrededor. Kurt reprimió las lágrimas mientras leía el artículo.

'_Un accidente de tráfico reclamó la vida de Laura Anderson, de 6 años, el sábado por la tarde. Los otros tres pasajeros, su hermano, Blaine, de 8 años, Trevor Riley, de 8 años, y Kathryn Riley, de 30 años, fueron trasladados al hospital en ambulancia y fueron tratados por sus lesiones. No hay noticias en mayor medida, salvo que Blaine Anderson sufrió de profundos arañazos, moretones y un brazo roto. Los cuatro iban manejando hacia el sur hasta Westerville cuando un camión de dieciocho ruedas golpeó una placa de hielo y se deslizó fuera de control, golpeando sobre la cabeza del sedan y empujándolo fuera de la carretera. Laura Anderson fue declarada muerta en la escena'._

Kurt no pudo terminar. Sólo podía imaginar a Blaine llorando, recortando este artículo y colocándolo cuidadosamente en el interior de la cubierta de plástico. El obituario tenía una fotografía de una hermosa niñita, una versión femenina de Blaine, vistiendo una playera polo de color rosa y su cabello cayendo en rizos sobre sus hombros. Ella y Blaine tenían exactamente la misma sonrisa cálida, brillante y llena de vida.

_'Laura Michelle Anderson, de 6 años, de Westerville, Ohio, murió el Sábado 16 de mayo, en un accidente de vehículo de motor. Le sobreviven su madre y su padre, Margret y Carson Anderson, y su hermano mayor, Blaine Anderson. Los procedimientos funerarios se llevarán a cabo en la Catedral del Sagrado Corazón en Westerville. Se invita a todos los amigos y familiares a asistir'_.

Kurt secó sus ojos y miró la foto debajo de ella. Allí estaban los tres restantes Anderson, Blaine, Carson y Maggie, saliendo de la iglesia, la mano de Carson en el hombro de Blaine, apretando demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Kurt. Los hermosos ojos marrones de Blaine estaban llenos de lágrimas y se veía como si no hubiera dejado de llorar durante días. Maggie aferraba su pecho, tratando de parecer fuerte. Kurt cerró el álbum y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, con su corazón adolorido por Blaine. En realidad, ver a la niña y leer sobre ella hizo que todo fuera más real para él. Kurt sintió una mano sobre su hombro y levantó la vista para ver a Burt de pie junto a él.

"¿Estás bien?".

"Sí... sólo estaba mirando este álbum que él quería. Laura está allí".

Burt apretó su hombro con suavidad. "Está bien, chico. Ella está bien ahora".

Kurt asintió y recogió el álbum. "Tengo que conseguir una cosa más, que está en su habitación".

"La pasé en el camino de vuelta", Burt lo condujo fuera, dándole a la habitación una última y prolongada mirada antes de salir. Cruzaron el pasillo para ver otra placa, de un hermoso color rosa donde se leía '_Laura_' en una letra cursiva de plata. Kurt respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. La habitación era de un muy brillante color rosa. Las transparentes cortinas blancas estaban separadas y un asiento en la ventana estaba colocado debajo de ella. Su cama estaba hecha y una almohada en forma de corona con la etiqueta de '_Princesa_' descansaba en el medio de ella.

"Wow, supongo que a esta niña le gustaban las princesas".

"No... Blaine me explicó el por qué... sin embargo, es algo de lo que no quiero hablar", suspiró Kurt. Había fotos en marcos por todo su tocador. Kurt las miró, todas eran de ella y Blaine. La más grande era de ellos sentados en una valla blanca, las piernas colgando y los dedos entrelazados. Laura tenía su pequeña cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Blaine. El marco era de hierro con pequeñas y deslumbrantes joyas por todas partes y se leía '_Mejores Amigos_' en la parte superior. Esta pequeña niña adoraba a Blaine y nunca supo que ella era la única en la casa que parecía preocuparse por él.

"Has venido aquí por algo, ¿no?".

La mente de Kurt regresó y asintió. Miró alrededor de la cama y lo encontró, un pequeño oso de dormir, suave y desgastado, con el pelo castaño claro y una pajarita rosada. Kurt sonrió y lo tomó. "Este debe de ser".

Burt se veía confundido.

"Era el favorito de Laura. Blaine no quería que su abuela viniera y se deshiciera de él cuando vinieran a limpiar la casa, así que me pidió que lo consiguiera". Kurt miró por encima de las fotos y caminó de regreso para tomar la gran foto con el marco de la amistad y la puso contra su pecho junto con el oso.

"Vámonos", tembló la voz de Kurt y Burt asintió y llevó a Kurt fuera de la casa. Se dirigían de nuevo a través del vestíbulo cuando Burt se detuvo.

"Es aquí donde ocurrió, ¿no es así?", le preguntó, mirando a su alrededor en el suelo y la pared a lo largo de la escalera.

"Sí…".

Burt tragó y suspiró. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí".

Finalmente llegaron a su casa y llevaron las cosas de Blaine a su habitación. Puso la foto y el álbum dentro de su maleta con el resto de sus cosas y colocó el oso en la parte superior de la maleta. Tomó la guitarra de Blaine, cuidadosamente sacándola de la funda y le echó un vistazo. Blaine era un poco obsesivo-compulsivo sobre su guitarra. Constantemente pulía la madera a lo largo del cuello y los trastes, cambiaba las cuerdas probablemente más de lo necesario, y la afinaba una vez al día para estar seguro. Kurt punteó una de las cuerdas y escuchó el sonido de las vibraciones contra el cuerpo, el bajo y profundo sonido de la cuerda superior.

"_Blaine, nunca he siquiera sostenido una guitarra antes. ¿Qué pasa si la rompo?"._

_"Entonces esta relación no va a funcionar", Blaine le guiñó un ojo, arrodillándose en frente de Kurt y colocando sus dedos en un acorde de sol. "Está bien, rasguea hacia abajo sobre las seis cuerdas"._

_Kurt arrastró la plumilla suavemente sobre las cuerdas, haciendo un hermoso, pero amortiguado, sonido._

_"Está bien, pero con las yemas de los dedos, cariño. Estás silenciando la tercera cuerda con tu dedo". Blaine las ajustó de nuevo, levantando el dedo índice de Kurt ligeramente. "Bien, prueba ahora"._

_Kurt lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez el sonido fue perfecto._

_"Eres natural", le sonrió Blaine, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt. Kurt se sonrojó y soltó una risita._

_"Tengo un buen maestro"._

Kurt apoyó la guitarra sobre su rodilla y tomó la plumilla del pequeño compartimiento en la parte trasera de la funda. Colocó sus dedos y rasgueó la cuerda antes de reposicionarlos y volver a intentarlo, el sonido se fue haciendo más fuerte. Kurt de repente tuvo una idea. Se acercó a su computadora y tecleó una canción que tenía en su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, una que le recordaba la misma situación en la que él y Blaine estaban, y encontró los acordes de guitarra para ella. Con suerte, Blaine no lo mataría por tocar su guitarra, porque él tenía un plan y esperaba que funcionara.

**888**

**N/A: Bueno, así que las cosas que Kurt le llevará a Blaine en el siguiente capítulo traerán un poco más del maltrato de Blaine al juego. Oh, yeah... Kurt tocando la guitarra es algo favorito de mi nuevo concepto... yum. lol**

N/T: ¡Hey! Parece que el montón de letras, frases e ideas se han ido de mi mentecilla, realmente, no sé si preocuparme o sentirme feliz por ello… como sea, dejaré que el tiempo lo decida.

Haciendo un poco de publicidad descarada *se pone roja de vergüenza*, he subido una traducción autorizada del maravilloso programa de Britt teniendo como invitado a un guapo delfín. Si les llama la atención, pueden encontrarla en mi perfil ;)

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	12. Tú me amas, ¿cierto?

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, DCAndreaBA, Lunatica Dark, AdryRamiss15, Alice Anderson Paola, GigiWagon, ValeAsencio, Cannelle Vert, Elbereth3, Anónimo **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Está bien, me di cuenta de algo hilarante en el último capítulo, ellos se accidentaron el 16 de mayo... ¡con un trozo de hielo! ¡QUÉ! Jaja, está bien, así que voy a corregirlo ya mismo y digo que golpearon agua y se deslizaron sobre ella... ¿bien? Bien. También... ¡un OC (personaje propio) se acerca ahora! Él realmente llegará más adelante, pero será introducido aquí. El MAYOR final inesperado, pero no se preocupen, que el capítulo 13 estará llegando probablemente para el final del día. Un cabreado!Kurt vienen en camino.**

**888**

**12. Tú me amas, ¿cierto?**

Kurt estaba bastante sorprendido de sí mismo. Practicó la canción cada día después de la escuela durante un par de horas antes de que finalmente sonara perfecta. Cuando el miércoles llegó, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Llamó a Kathy para asegurarse de que estaba bien llevar el álbum, la foto, el oso y la guitarra, y ella lo permitió.

Kurt condujo hasta Columbus por sí mismo a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose mareado por la emoción. Sabía que tendría que ver al doctor Joseph primero, pero en realidad no tenía mucho de qué hablar hoy, así que esperaba que no tomara mucho tiempo.

"Kurt, un placer como siempre", el doctor Joseph lo observó dejar el estuche de la guitarra y la bolsa antes de estrechar su mano. "¿Cómo has estado?".

"Muy bien, en realidad".

"Eso es maravilloso", le sonrió el doctor Joseph. "Tenía la esperanza de poder buscar en tu cerebro sobre algo", arrastró los pies hasta su gabinete de archivos y sacó el expediente de Blaine. Hojeando hasta llegar a la página que estaba buscando. "Kurt, ¿podría ser que conocieras a un chico llamado Ryan?".

Kurt lo pensó por un momento y luego sacudió su cabeza. "¿Debería?".

"Bueno, Blaine tuvo otra mala noche ayer, ellos lo trajeron y mencionó a un Ryan. Sólo él puede decirte los detalles de la sesión, pero estaba bastante angustiado".

Kurt frunció sus cejas. Blaine nunca lo había mencionado antes. Kurt se preguntaba por qué y esperaba que un pequeño interrogatorio no condujera a otro ataque.

"Voy a intentarlo y averiguarlo si puedo".

"No lo presiones. Es un tema que le causa dolor", le advirtió el doctor Joseph. Kurt asintió.

"Bueno, si no tienes nada qué discutir, estoy seguro de que estás listo para ver a Blaine. Viniste preparado hoy", se rió entre dientes el doctor Joseph.

"Son sólo un par de cosas que él quería de casa, y le tengo una sorpresa", le sonrió Kurt.

"Estoy seguro de que le encantará", destacó el doctor Joseph. "Puedes irte ahora".

Kurt asintió hacia él, levantó la bolsa sobre su hombro y recogió el estuche de la guitarra. Se dirigió a la habitación de Blaine y notó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Se asomó a la ventana para ver a Blaine sentado sobre su cama, mirando por la ventana. Kurt no podía dejar de mirar mientras la luz del sol capturaba su hermoso rostro. Llamó a la puerta y Blaine miró por encima y sonrió suavemente antes de levantarse para dejarlo entrar.

"Hola, bebé", le sonrió Kurt y besó su mejilla antes de que Blaine se moviera a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", le preguntó.

"Las cosas que querías que te trajera. Dejé la ropa detrás porque sé que no la necesitas, pero está en mi casa", Kurt dejó el estuche de la guitarra y se inclinó para abrir la bolsa. "También he traído algo más. Simplemente no pude dejarla allí porque era demasiado adorable". Sacó la foto enmarcada de Blaine y Laura y se la entregó.

Blaine sonrió y se rió. "Recuerdo esto. Ella sabía que yo odiaba tomarme fotos, pero ella lo quería tanto. Estábamos tratando de caminar a lo largo de la valla como caminantes de la cuerda floja y la mamá de Trevor estaba tomando fotos. Mamá le consiguió el marco para su cumpleaños y ella dijo que quería una nueva foto de nosotros para ponerla en él".

Kurt sonrió ante los ojos de Blaine iluminándose con el recuerdo. "Su habitación era un santuario dedicado a ti. Ella básicamente te adoraba".

Blaine sonrió y puso la foto sobre su mesita de noche, inclinándola de frente a su cama.

"Oh, antes de que hagamos cualquier otra cosa, tengo otra sorpresa. Espero que no te enojes".

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?".

"Bueno... Toqué tu guitarra".

Blaine le sonrió. "No me molesta, bebé, mientras que todavía esté en una sola pieza".

"Lo está. No uso esa rudeza cuando toco", Kurt se rió entre dientes antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y tirar de la guitarra fuera del estuche. "Tome asiento, señor".

Blaine se rió y se sentó atravesado sobre su cama. Kurt se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y cogió la plumilla entre sus dedos.

"Puede ser algo torpe, pero demonios, lo intenté", Kurt colocó sus dedos y empezó a tocar la canción. Blaine la reconoció inmediatamente y sonrió.

_Saying "I love you" _(Decir "Te amo")

_Is not the words I want to hear from you _(No son las palabras que quiero escuchar de ti)

_It's not that I want you _(No es que quiera que tú)

_Not to say, but if you only knew how easy _(No las digas, pero si sólo supieras qué tan fácil)

_It would be to show me how you feel _(Sería mostrarme cómo te sientes)

_More than words _(Más que palabras)

_Is all you have to do to make it real _(Es todo lo que tienes que hacer para convertirlo en realidad)

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _(Entonces no tendrías que decir que me amas)

_'Cause I'd already know _(Porque ya lo sabría)

La voz de Kurt era diferente con esta canción. Era un registro un poco más bajo y un poco áspero, lo que absolutamente le encantó a Blaine. Era extraño ver a Kurt tocar y cantar, pero Blaine escuchó las palabras con atención. Podría verlo hacer esto todo el día.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _(¿Qué harías si mi corazón estuviera partido en dos?)

_More than words to show you feel _(Más que palabras para demostrar lo que sientes)

_That your love for me is real _(Que tu amor por mí es real)

_What would you say if I took those words away _(¿Qué dirías si me llevo esas palabras?)

_Then you couldn't make things new _(Entonces no podrías empezar de nuevo)

_Just by saying "I love you" _(Sólo diciendo "Te amo")

_More than words _(Más que palabras)

Kurt levantó la mirada hacia Blaine para ver una cálida sonrisa y lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos, el amor vertiéndose en ellos. El corazón de Kurt se retorció ligeramente y una sonrisa cruzó también su rostro.

_Now but I've tried to talk to you _(Ahora que he intentado hablarte)

_And make you understand _(Y hacerte entender)

_All you have to do is close your eyes _(Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar tus ojos)

_And just reach out your hands _(Y simplemente soltar tus manos)

_And touch me _(Y tocarme)

_Hold me close, don't ever let me go _(Sostenerme cerca, nunca dejarme ir)

_More than words _(Más que palabras)

_Is all I ever needed you to show _(Es todo lo que siempre necesité que mostraras)

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _(Entonces no tendrías que decir que me amas)

_'Cause I'd already know _(Porque ya lo sabría)

Blaine sorbió su nariz y secó sus ojos. Kurt estaba metido tocando y cantando, su cuerpo relajado y sus ojos cerrados. Blaine no se perdió los malos acordes, pero el ver a Kurt sentir en la manera en que lo hacía cuando tocaba, pareció relajarlo de igual manera. El falsete de Kurt se hizo presente e hizo a Blaine estremecerse.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _(¿Qué harías si mi corazón estuviera partido en dos?)

_More than words to show you feel _(Más que palabras para demostrar lo que sientes)

_That your love for me is real _(Que tu amor por mí es real)

_What would you say if I took those words away _(¿Qué dirías si me llevo esas palabras?)

_Then you couldn't make things new _(Entonces no podrías empezar de nuevo)

_Just by saying "I love you" _(Sólo diciendo "Te amo")

_More than words _(Más que palabras)

Kurt terminó la canción y levantó la vista hacia Blaine. "Así que... ¿estuvo bien?".

Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante para acunar su mejilla y besarlo apasionadamente. La mano de Kurt agarró el cuello de la guitarra ante lo repentino del beso, pero gimió suavemente en agradecimiento antes de besarlo de vuelta. El pulgar de Blaine acarició su pómulo antes de que lo soltara y mirara fijamente a los ojos de Kurt, con su propio brillo. "Fue perfecto, Kurt".

Kurt sonrió brillantemente. "Gracias".

"No, gracias a ti", Blaine lo besó suavemente de nuevo antes de dejar que la mano de Kurt le pasara la guitarra. Se sintió tan correcto cuando estableció el cuerpo sobre su regazo y colocó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y sacó notas al azar. Sintió una sensación de normalidad con esa acción. "Dios, no sabía que podría extrañar tanto a un objeto inanimado", se rió Blaine mientras tocaba.

"Tócame algo", Kurt llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Blaine se devanó los sesos por un momento, y luego asintió. Tocó las primeras notas.

_One fine day _(Un buen día)

_You'll look at me _(Tú me mirarás)

_And then you'll know our love was meant to be _(Y entonces sabrás que nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser)

_One fine day _(Un buen día)

_You're gonna want me for your girl _(Me vas a querer para tu chica)

Kurt se rió ante la canción elegida, pero decidió que era tan relacionable con su tiempo antes de que fueran novios; el anhelo, la esperanza de que un día Blaine miraría hacia él y vería cuánto lo quería. Blaine sonrió, moviendo su cabeza juguetonamente con la canción.

_The arms I long for _(Los brazos que anhelo)

_Will open wide _(Se abrirán ampliamente)

_Then you'll be proud to have me right by your side _(Entonces te sentirás tan orgulloso de tenerme justo a tu lado)

_One fine day _(Un buen día)

_You're gonna want me for your girl _(Me vas a querer para tu chica)

_Ooh, now I know you're kind of a boy _(Ooh, ahora sé que eres el tipo de chico)

_Who only wants to run alone I'll keep waiting _(Que sólo quiere correr solo, me mantendré esperando)

_And some day, darling _(Y algún día, querido)

_You'll come to me when you want to settle down _(Vendrás a mí cuando quieras sentar cabeza)

_Oh, one fine day _(Oh, un buen día)

_We'll meet once more _(Nos encontraremos una vez más)

_And then you'll want the love you threw away before _(Y entonces querrás el amor que alejaste antes)

_One fine day _(Un buen día)

_You're gonna want me for your girl _(Me vas a querer para tu chica)

Blaine se detuvo y soltó una carcajada con Kurt. "Siempre me ha encantado esa canción. Es una de mis favoritas para tocar".

"Fue hermoso, como siempre", le aplaudió Kurt.

Blaine se sonrojó y bajó la guitarra. "¿Trajiste el álbum?".

"Sí", Kurt rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el grueso libro. "Espero que esté bien que le echara un vistazo. Realmente quería ver a Laura".

Blaine le sonrió. "Está bien. Iba a recordar el pasado de todos modos, si eso está bien".

Kurt asintió y se unió a Blaine en la cama. Estaban sentados hombro con hombro contra la pared. Blaine abrió el libro y vio la foto de él y una Laura de bebé.

"Esa es mi abuela. Está algo así como que de acuerdo con la cosa gay y absolutamente odiaba a mi padre. Durante el verano, me gustaría ir a quedarme con ella y el abuelo en California. Son dueños de un viñedo en Napa Valley".

Kurt le sonrió. "Wow, lindo y rico, eres un buen partido, Anderson".

Blaine se rió y golpeó el hombro de Kurt. Hojeó a la página siguiente. Esta tenía una foto de un Blaine de tres años y una Laura de un año de edad, sentados en el sofá sosteniendo libros.

"Esto era algo que me encantaba hacer. No podía leer todavía, así que sólo hacía lo que pensaba que trataba el libro mirando las imágenes. La abuela decía que se me ocurrían algunas cosas bastante escandalosas y que Laura sólo reía y asentía con su cabeza".

Continuaron hojeando el libro, riendo mientras Blaine recordaba divertidas memorias al hacer pasteles de barro, pintar con los dedos e ir a la playa. Kurt lo vio dar la vuelta a la página del accidente y el obituario. Dejó de sonreír y simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente el sedán azul sepultado entre la madera. Kurt deslizó su mano dentro de la de Blaine, apretándola para darle consuelo.

"Trevor y la señora Riley despertaron unos días después de esto... la señora Riley se suicidó un par de meses más tarde, por lo que sucedió con Laura. Trevor y su papá se mudaron a Maryland y nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo".

Kurt descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine mientras sus ojos se movían a la foto de su hermosa hermanita. Sus dedos rozaron sobre ella, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

"A veces la extraño tanto. Sólo me pregunto lo que ella sería ahora... era muy calmada sobre todo... divertida, dulce, inteligente... pero puedo decir que me alegro de que ella quedara fuera".

Kurt frunció su ceño. "¿Fuera de qué?".

"Nuestra pobre excusa de una familia. Ella nunca habría sabido la diferencia en ese entonces, pero me alegro de que no tuviera qué enterarse. Cuando ella murió, mi padre me culpó. Mi madre entró en una especie de trance durante el año siguiente, pero cuando ella finalmente consiguió volver para estar juntos, no trató de defenderme de ninguna manera. Papá amaba recordarme que él deseaba que hubiera sido yo", los labios de Blaine temblaron y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

"Eso es horrible y lo sabes, Blaine. Fue un accidente y nada que pudieras haber hecho podría haberlo impedido".

Blaine asintió. "Eso lo sé ahora. En ese momento, me seguía diciendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza 'Soy quien les exigió que ella viniera a la fiesta con nosotros, así que es mi culpa que ella esté muerta'. Mi padre lo dijo lo suficiente para que realmente me lo creyera. Sin embargo, el ver a Laura la semana pasada puso todo en perspectiva para mí. Sé que no era real, pero me alegro de que sucediera".

Blaine pasó la página y sus ojos aterrizaron sobre una foto que parecía haber olvidado. Kurt nunca volteó la página pasando el obituario cuando lo miró, así que nunca la había visto antes.

Era Blaine, de 14 años por la etiqueta en el margen, con su brazo alrededor del hombro de un chico muy atractivo. Parecía mayor que Blaine. La primera persona en la que Kurt pensó fue en Taylor Lautner al estudiar sus características. Kurt leyó la etiqueta: _14 años. Yo y Ryan en el baile de Sadie Hawkins_.

"Blaine… ¿quién es Ryan?".

Blaine tragó saliva con dificultad, sus ojos nunca abandonaron la foto.

"El doctor Joseph me contó sobre lo de anoche. ¿Quién es él?".

Blaine cerró sus ojos, sus dedos punteando contra la página. "É-él fue mi primer novio. Él no es el chico con el que fui al baile. El chico que llevé, en realidad tomó la fotografía. Esto fue afuera, justo antes de que nos dieran una paliza".

"Blaine... sólo dime", Kurt se incorporó y se volvió hacia el lado de Blaine.

"Esa noche... dejé a Derrick para ir a hablar con Ryan. Él era de último año y yo era de primero, así que estaba un poco sorprendido de que él siquiera me diera la hora del día. Empezamos a hablar y me dio su número y me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie. Después de que nos dieron una paliza, él vino y me vio en el hospital al día siguiente. Esa noche cuando llegué a casa, vino... y empezamos a besarnos", Blaine cerró sus ojos, aparentemente luchando con el recuerdo en su cabeza.

"Podemos parar, cariño, lo siento por preguntar", Kurt se movió para cerrar el libro, pero Blaine lo detuvo.

"No... está bien. Mi padre subió y nos atrapó. Lanzó a Ryan fuera de la casa y me golpeó, llamándome por cada cosa horrible que se le ocurrió antes de que terminara. Ryan no pareció demasiado preocupado, por lo que nos escabullimos por ahí durante unos tres meses... empecé a enamorarme de él".

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco.

"No me siento más de esa manera, Kurt", Blaine apretó su mano consoladoramente. "Después de lo que me hizo, voy a estar feliz de no ver su rostro de nuevo, en realidad".

"¿Qu-qué te hizo?", le preguntó Kurt, su corazón regresando a la normalidad.

Blaine suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Estábamos a las afueras, en el lago, en Westerville. Era bastante tarde, así que no había nadie alrededor y comenzamos a besuquearnos, restregarnos, las cosas habituales que hacíamos... Le dije que pensaba que estaba empezando a enamorarme de él... y él me lo dijo de vuelta. Me sentí absolutamente increíble. No había oído esas palabras de alguien en tanto tiempo que fue como si alguien recargara mis baterías o algo así. Lamentablemente... él pensó que significaba que quería tener sexo...".

Blaine empujó el álbum fuera de sus piernas y encogió sus rodillas sobre su pecho, su mano todavía apretando la de Kurt. "Él comenzó a tocarme, algo que todavía no habíamos hecho, pero se sentía tan bien... yo quería que se detuviera, pero realmente no podía decirlo. Cuando empezó a desabrochar mis jeans, empecé a entrar en pánico. Le dije que se detuviera pero él me golpeó. Dijo 'Tú me amas, ¿cierto?', entonces siguió adelante. Traté de luchar contra él, Kurt, pero simplemente no pude-".

Blaine estaba histérico para este punto. Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos y sollozó sobre sus rodillas. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y lo meció lentamente, susurrando en su oído.

"Está bien, Blaine. Ya se acabó y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por eso. Yo nunca te haría eso".

Blaine asintió y continuó llorando, pero terminó su historia. "Él me dejó allí y después me desmayé. Cuando finalmente conseguí llegar a casa, mis padres estaban tan enojados porque estuve afuera toda la noche... cuando traté de hablar con él de nuevo... actuó como si yo no estuviera allí... no he hablado con él desde entonces".

El estómago de Kurt se enroscó con ira. "Eso es tan enfermo".

"Ni siquiera me importa más, Kurt. No siento absolutamente nada hacia él, sino vergüenza. Él es una de las razones por las que pedí que me cambiaran a Dalton. No podía soportar mirarlo cada día".

"Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, bebé. Y me alegro de que me lo dijeras".

Blaine asintió. "Sin embargo, todavía no puedo decírselo al doctor Joseph".

"Bueno, ahora debería de ser más fácil", Kurt besó los rizos de Blaine y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. "No tienes idea de cuán orgulloso estoy de ti, Blaine. Estás mejorando cada vez que te veo".

Blaine le dio una húmeda sonrisa. "Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo... por ti".

El momento fue interrumpido por Kathy llamando al marco de la puerta. "Kurt... ¿puedes venir por un momento?".

Kurt asintió y besó la frente de Blaine. "Ahora vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?".

Blaine asintió y secó sus ojos mientras Kurt se levantaba y caminaba fuera de la habitación con Kathy. Un rostro familiar lo saludó cuando dobló la esquina y se congeló.

"Kurt... él es Ryan Jenkins. Dice que le gustaría hablar con Blaine".

**888**

**N/A: ¡WOAH! Sí, más por venir. Este tipo Ryan va a traer algunos problemas... ¿una señal para que Blaine enloquezca? Claro, ¿por qué no?**

N/T: ¡Hey! Lamento la tardanza pero mi muñeca y yo hemos tenido algunas diferencias, aún las tenemos, pero ya nos estamos llevando mejor… Sí, fuimos a terapia y todo eso…

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	13. Lo sono niente

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**_o0o_**

_"No utilices el último capítulo de la vida de alguien para juzgarlo, porque su vida está llena de hermosas historias, triunfos, fracasos y éxitos que no importan sus problemas, lo importante son las vidas que ha cambiado y que era genuino"_.- Richard Monteith.

**R. I. P.**

**Cory Monteith**

**(1982 – 2013)**

**_o0o_**

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, Lunatica Dark, DCAndreaBA, Cannelle Vert, GigiWagon, ValeAsencio, Fioreeh-VCC, Danu, andreajusbie** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

No puedo creer que haya olvidado mencionar el nombre de las canciones utilizadas en el capítulo anterior, bueno, aunque creo que por lo menos una es muy conocida.

La primer canción es _"More than words"_ de Extreme, y la segunda se llama _"One fine day"_ de The Chiffons. Ninguna me pertenece.

**N/A: Oooo, ¡Los hice arder! lol Los finales inesperados no son normalmente mi saco, pero sí, tenía que hacerlo.**

**13. Lo sono niente – No soy nada.**

La ira hervía en la sangre de Kurt, su rostro calentándose. Sabía que probablemente estaba poniéndose rojo, pero en realidad no le importaba lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto. Ryan pareció encogerse un poco bajo su mirada y arrastró sus pies con nerviosismo.

"¿Kurt? ¿Qué está pasando?", le preguntó Kathy.

"Estás un poco nervioso, ¿lo sabías?", la voz de Kurt se agitó. Nunca había escuchado su propia voz tan enojada, con un gruñido en el trasfondo.

"Así que... ¿te lo dijo?", Ryan miró hacia él. Kurt levantó a Ryan y lo estrelló contra la pared.

"¡Kurt!", gritó Kathy, pero Kurt no podía escuchar sobre el latido de la sangre bombeando en sus oídos.

"¡El hombre que amo está en una institución mental ahora mismo tratando de juntar su mente de nuevo, después de que gente como tú la ha jodido tan gravemente y entras aquí como si no hubieras hecho nada malo!", Kurt agarró los hombros de Ryan. Ryan se veía tan enojado como Kurt.

"He venido a disculparme, Kurt, sólo quiero verlo. Lo amé-".

Kurt le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo en la cara y luego lo derribó al suelo. "¡No TE ATREVAS a decir que lo amabas! ¡No después de lo que hiciste!".

Blaine vino corriendo desde su habitación, con sus pies envueltos en calcetines derrapando sobre el suelo mientras se detenía y miraba la escena. Blaine se veía temeroso.

"¿R-ryan?".

Seguridad venía imponente por el pasillo hacia ellos. Kurt sabía que le iban a pedir que se retirara, pero no dejaría que Ryan se acercara a Blaine.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?", preguntó Andy, viendo a Ryan apretando su mandíbula y a Kurt parado junto a él con su puño apretado.

"No quiero que éste bastardo siquiera se acerque a mi novio", gruñó Kurt nuevamente. "Él está tratando, con tanta fuerza, de volver a ser él mismo de nuevo y vienes aquí sólo para empeorar las cosas".

Blaine se había apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, luciendo perdido y empuñando su cabello con su mano. Kathy corrió hacia él y trató de llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación, pero él no estaba cediendo.

"Blaine... sólo ve a sentarte y estaremos de vuelta en un momento", Kathy le insistió, pero él sacudió su cabeza.

"No hagas que Kurt se vaya, por favor", lloriqueó Blaine.

"Lo intentaré, pero él lo agredió... No sé qué va a pasar".

"Kurt, ¿quién es este tipo?", le preguntó Andy.

"¡Diles, Ryan! ¡Diles cómo el violador de Blaine sólo quería venir y tener una pequeña charla!", Kurt fue a patearlo en el estómago, pero Andy envolvió su brazo alrededor de su pecho y tiró de él hacia atrás.

"Kurt, solo quiero verlo-".

"¡Jódete! ¡Lo destruiste! ¡Él te amaba!".

Ryan miró hacia Blaine, quien estaba murmurando para sí mismo con sus ojos apretados. Sabía lo que hizo y vivió con ello cada día. En ese momento, era sólo el miedo de que la gente se enterara de ellos, pero ahora no quería nada más que el perdón de Blaine.

"Blaine... por favor", le rogó Ryan. Blaine no levantó la vista. "Blaine, sólo quiero hablar-".

"¿No ves que lo estás alterando? ¡Déjalo en paz!", Kurt luchó contra el agarre de Andy.

"Creo que es hora de que te vayas, muchacho", otro guardia ayudó a Ryan a levantarse del suelo.

"Blaine, lo siento, ¿está bien? Sólo quería que supieras que-".

La mirada de Blaine finalmente se levantó y sus ojos estaban ardiendo de furia. "Lo sientes... ¿por sujetarme y violarme... y luego deshacerte de mí como si fuera basura? ¿Es eso lo que lamentas, Ryan?", se movió lentamente hacia él, Kathy manteniéndose cerca. "¿Crees que sólo puedes venir hasta mí y pedir disculpas por quitarme algo que significaba tanto?".

Blaine estaba ahora pecho contra pecho con Ryan, quien se sacudió bajo su ardiente mirada. "No eres nada para mí, sino un enfermo y retorcido hijo de puta y realmente espero que mueras entendiendo que te odiaré tanto tiempo como sigas respirando".

"Blaine... También te amé-".

"¡Me amaste!", gritó Blaine. "¡No, Ryan, yo TE amaba y tú pensaste tan poco en mí que asumiste que podías follarme como a alguna puta barata y echarme a un lado! ¡Tú me odiabas! ¡Tú me odiabas, mi familia me odiaba, los chicos en la escuela me odiaban!".

Blaine retrocedió y apretó sus puños, luchando contra la urgencia de golpear algo, a Ryan, a la pared, a seguridad, a cualquier cosa. Pasó sus manos a través de su cabello.

"¡Nessuno mi voleva! _(¡Nadie me quiere!)_", gritó en italiano. "¡Volevo solo che qualcuno mi vuoi! _(¡Yo sólo quería que alguien me quisiera!)_".

"¡Lo hice, Blaine, sólo que tuve miedo!", Ryan le respondió. Sabía claramente lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo. Blaine sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Si cazzo mi ha ucciso, Ryan! _(¡Maldito, me mataste, Ryan!)_", le gritó Blaine y lo empujó contra la pared. Seguridad agarró a Blaine y otro más tomó a Ryan por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia afuera del hospital, Ryan gritando disculpas y llorando todo el camino hasta la salida. Kurt se apresuró y dejó que Kathy lo abrazara mientras ellos intentaban controlar a Blaine.

"Inutile... cazzo inutile... _(Inútil… maldito inútil…)_", sollozaba, su cuerpo ya no luchaba contra los guardias. Kurt corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Tranquilo, bebé... respira...".

"Lo sono niente, Kurt, niente _(No soy nada, Kurt, nada)_", exhaló contra su hombro. Kurt sabía que _niente_ significaba _nada_.

"Tú no eres nada, bebé", su voz aún temblaba de ira. El hecho de que Ryan pudiera hacerlo sentir de esa manera, que cualquiera pudiera hacerlo sentir de esa manera, hizo que la sangre de Kurt hirviera de nuevo.

"Si, lo sono niente- _(Sí, no soy nada-)_".

"Basta, Blaine", Kurt tomó su rostro entre sus manos un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero Blaine pareció no darse cuenta. Estaba atrapado dentro de su propia cabeza.

"Voy a buscar al doctor Joseph", Kathy se escabulló por el pasillo. Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine.

"Blaine, quiero que me mires ahora mismo. En serio, mírame, ¿está bien? Sal de allí".

Blaine sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, luchando contra las voces en su cabeza que gritaban obscenidades hacia él y lo maldecían. Volvió a mirar hacia Kurt y se fijó en sus brillantes ojos azules, unos que estaban llenos de dolor y enojo, pero Blaine sabía que no estaban dirigidos hacia él.

"Tú NO eres nada, Blaine. Eres todo para mí. No puedes seguir haciéndote creer eso o nunca vas a conseguir mejorar. No dejes que nadie te diga que no eres absolutamente perfecto, no importa qué tan enfermo puedas estar o cuán difícil pueda ser para ti mismo, eres perfecto para mí".

Blaine lloró y asintió antes de dejar que Kurt besara su frente y jalara su cabeza hacia su pecho, sosteniéndolo cerca. "No voy a dejar que él se acerque a ti, bebé. El no merece tu tiempo y tú lo sabes".

Blaine se agarró a la espalda de Kurt con más fuerza y se estremeció. Ver de nuevo a Ryan pareció traer todo de vuelta: los besos, los toques, las sonrisas, el amor; pero todo fue eclipsado por el miedo, la angustia y el dolor.

"Kurt, tráelo con el doctor Joseph, por favor", Kathy lo llamó desde la oficina. Kurt asintió y suspiró.

"Vamos, bebé, necesitas hablar sobre esto".

"No sé si pueda", dijo débilmente.

"Voy a estar justo allí, lo prometo. No te dejaré".

Blaine finalmente recuperó su aliento y se enderezó. Kurt tomó su mano y lo condujo a la oficina.

Se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio, las manos de Blaine sacudiéndose y golpeteando todo el tiempo. Kurt colocó su mano sobre la de Blaine para calmarla. El doctor Joseph se sentó y aclaró su garganta.

"¿Cómo estás, Blaine?".

"Yo-yo no lo sé", le dijo con nerviosismo.

"Tuviste un visitante hoy... el misterioso Ryan, del que me hablaste esta mañana. ¿Quién es él, Blaine?".

Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine y lo exhortó a continuar. "Un ex-novio... supongo".

"¿Qué pasó con Ryan, Blaine? Antes de hoy, quiero decir".

Blaine cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. "Lo conocí en un baile escolar. Jugaba en el equipo de béisbol, pero nunca me molestó como los otros chicos lo hicieron. Yo estaba parado allí con un amigo mío cuando él se acercó y empezó a hablar conmigo. Nos llevamos bien muy rápidamente. Antes de que me fuera para esperar a mi papá en la casa de mi amigo, él me dio su número... me dieron una paliza afuera en el estacionamiento y él vino a verme en el hospital y esas cosas".

"Parecía que realmente te gustaba", le dijo el doctor Joseph.

"Parecía", resopló Kurt. Blaine apretó su mano y continuó.

"No se le permitía estar en mi casa porque mi papá nos atrapó besándonos en mi habitación, así que empezamos a andar a escondidas, nos encontrábamos en plazas o en cafeterías o en el lago. Estuvimos juntos tres meses y luego me di cuenta de que probablemente lo amaba".

Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron y reprimió un sollozo. "Nos estábamos poniendo un poco cercanos en el lago una noche y le dije que lo amaba. Él dijo que él también me amaba, y luego comenzó a quitarme mi camisa-".

_"Ryan, por favor, no lo hagas", Blaine comenzó a alejar su mano._

_"Tú me amas, ¿no es así?", Ryan le sonrió._

_"S-sí, eso creo-"._

_"Entonces dame lo que quiero, Blaine. Demuéstrame que me amas", Ryan consiguió abrir los botones de la camisa de Blaine y empezó a lamer y morder sobre su cuello y pecho, agitando sus caderas contra Blaine mientras lo hacía. Blaine empezó a asustarse un poco. Él no quería ir demasiado lejos aún, ni siquiera sabía lo que eso implicaba. Ryan buscó a tientas el botón de sus pantalones azules._

_"R-ryan, detente-"._

_"Muéstrame, Blaine", le dijo Ryan de nuevo, empujando los pantalones y la ropa interior de Blaine hacia abajo y empezando a desprenderse de la suya. Blaine comenzó a escurrirse hacia atrás sobre el suelo, pero Ryan agarró sus rodillas y lo mantuvo presionado._

_"¿A dónde crees que vas?", Ryan deslizó sus pantalones con una mano mientras sostenía a Blaine con la otra. Blaine luchó mientras Ryan se arrastraba sobre su cuerpo y sostuvo sus muñecas contra el suelo._

_"¿Qué pasa, Blaine? Te amo. Esto es lo que las personas que se aman mutuamente hacen", se restregó contra Blaine de nuevo. Blaine ni siquiera sentía más placer. Se estaba volviendo loco._

_"Déjame ir, por favor", lloriqueó Blaine._

_"No estás siendo un muy buen amante, Blaine", Ryan tiró de Blaine, lo levantó del suelo y lo azotó contra un lado de un cobertizo para herramientas que estaba al lado de donde estaban tumbados. "Voy a enseñarte"._

_Blaine lo empujó en su pecho, pero Ryan le dio una bofetada en su cara, su visión se volvió borrosa por un momento antes de que sintiera un dolor punzante en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Gritó, y un torrencial de lágrimas bajó por su rostro. Ryan sostenía sus muñecas con una mano y su cadera con la otra, bombeando dentro de él sin piedad._

_"¡Por favor, para! ¡Me duele!", Blaine se retorció y se sacudió tanto que pensó que iba a dislocarse el hombro._

_"Eres tan estrecho", Ryan gimió en su oído-._

"¡Blaine, Blaine, RESPIRA!".

Blaine abrió sus ojos y vio a Kurt arrodillado en frente de él, agarrando su mano para salvar su vida. Sus pulmones estaban ardiendo y su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones superficiales.

"Está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Blaine, respira más despacio", le dijo el doctor Joseph.

Blaine sintió su visión difuminarse y sus dedos y rostro hormigueando. Kurt tomó su mano y la colocó sobre el pecho de Blaine.

"Bebé, respira lentamente, ¿de acuerdo?", Kurt estaba llorando. "Dentro y fuera, cariño".

Blaine luchaba por normalizar su patrón respiratorio, pero de repente su visión se volvió negra. Blaine se desplomó hacia adelante en los brazos de Kurt.

"¡Blaine!", Kurt lo zarandeó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Vamos a llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación y a colocarlo en la cama. Aún no ha tomado su medicina hoy, así que eso debería calmarlo un poco". Kathy apareció al lado de Kurt. Kurt levantó el laxo cuerpo de Blaine en sus brazos, sus lágrimas cayendo un poco más fuerte cuando sintió cuán más ligero estaba Blaine de lo que solía estar. Lo llevaron de vuelta a su habitación y Kurt lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

"No te preocupes, cariño", Kathy frotó la espalda de Kurt. "Sólo hiperventiló. Estará bien pronto".

Kurt se atragantó y asintió. "Es sólo que fue duro... escuchar lo que él le hizo".

"Le daremos a seguridad una fotografía que obtuvimos de las cámaras de seguridad y no lo dejarán volver a entrar".

"Toma", Kurt se inclinó hacia el álbum de fotos abierto sobre la cama de Blaine y sacó una foto. "No ha cambiado mucho... no es necesario tenerla aquí de todos modos".

Kathy asintió y salió de la habitación. Kurt se sentó al lado de Blaine, cuyo rostro estaba pálido y cubierto de un sudor frío. Kurt apartó su cabello de su frente y suspiró. Su adrenalina estaba alta y no tenía ganas de estar sentado, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, estaría corriendo a través de la puerta, persiguiendo a Ryan y golpeándolo hasta la muerte.

Blaine gruñó e hizo una mueca, sus ojos revoloteando mientras se abrían. Miró a su alrededor por un momento, entonces se inclinó hacia el cubo de basura al lado de su cama y vomitó. Kurt se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta.

"¿Kathy? ¿Puedes conseguirme un paño frío? ¡Está vomitando!".

"Está sobrecargado, eso es todo, cálmate", lo tranquilizó Kathy. Ella se fue a conseguirlo y Kurt se dirigió de vuelta al interior para encontrar a Blaine todavía inclinado sobre el cubo de basura, sus manos temblorosas y el rostro completamente blanco.

"¿Dónde está?", le preguntó Blaine, con su voz ronca y temblorosa.

"Se ha ido, bebé, no va a volver", Kurt apartó el cabello de Blaine de nuevo. "Te lo prometo".

Blaine asintió y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, soltando su aliento. "Lo siento".

"Está bien. Deja de pedir disculpas por cada ataque que tienes. Sé que a veces van a pasar".

Blaine sacudió su cabeza. "Ni siquiera recuerdo volverme loco... Realmente es aterrador...".

Kurt suspiró y se acomodó en la cama detrás de Blaine. "Lo sé, cariño. Justo acababas de empezar a gritarle y luego lo empujaste... él te entendió cuando empezaste a hablar en italiano".

"Sí... lo habla".

Kathy trajo un paño frío y un cuenco con agua fría dentro y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche de Blaine. Recogió el cubo de basura y sonrió hacia los chicos antes de caminar de regreso. Podía decir que necesitaban hablar.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Kurt limpiaba lentamente el rostro de Blaine con el paño, relajando ligeramente a Blaine con cada toque. Blaine yacía sobre su costado, sus manos descansaban debajo de su mejilla.

"Háblame, Blaine", le dijo Kurt suavemente, poniendo el paño sobre el extremo de la mesa. "¿En qué estás pensando?".

"No lo sé…".

"Sólo dime lo que llega a ti".

Blaine dejó que su cerebro viajara. "Ryan, tú, estar cabreado, acordes de guitarra, la Sonata Nº 4, las partes de la transmisión de un automóvil-".

"Wow, tu cabeza está volviéndose loca, ¿no es así?", Kurt esbozó una sonrisa. Blaine asintió.

"Así es como siempre está... nunca se detiene. A veces son las voces, a veces son simplemente pensamientos al azar...".

"¿Qué voces, Blaine?", Kurt nunca lo había oído mencionar que escuchara voces.

"Casi suena como mi padre, sólo un tono más alto. Me dice cosas horribles. Trato de luchar contra ella, porque no es real, pero... a veces me pregunto si lo es".

Kurt suspiró. "¿Suena real?"

"Suena tan real como tú".

"Sabes que las cosas horribles que dice la voz no son verdad, ¿cierto? ¿Es por eso que te llamaste a ti mismo nada en el pasillo? ¿La voz lo dijo?".

Blaine recordaba vagamente haberlo dicho. "Pensé que no hablabas italiano".

"Bueno... después de pasar algún tiempo contigo, capté algunas palabras", Kurt le sonrió suavemente y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine.

"La voz hace que mi cabeza realmente duela mucho".

Kurt pareció recordar cuán a menudo Blaine sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos en situaciones de estrés. Él ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar el miedo en el corazón de Blaine ante el sonido de una cosa casi real siseando terribles cosas en su cabeza. Blaine sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza, pero para él, se sentía tan real.

Kathy regresó con la medicina de Blaine y un vaso de agua. "Toma esto tan pronto como sea posible, Blaine. ¿Cómo estás?".

Blaine se encogió, acomodándose un pequeño mechón que sobresalía sobre su almohada.

"Sólo estamos hablando, Kathy... él va a estar bien, creo".

Kathy le sonrió. "Gracias, Kurt. ¿Has pensado en convertirte en psiquiatra?".

Kurt arqueó una ceja. "Diablos, no".

Blaine no pudo luchar contra una pequeña risa. Kurt bajó la vista hacia él.

"¡Oh, dios mío, sonrió! ¡Wow!".

Blaine se rió un poco más fuerte.

"Oh, wow, ahora se está riendo", Kurt levantó sus manos, con una sonrisa sobre su rostro. "¿Cómo demonios es esto posible?".

Blaine se dobló, agarrando su estómago y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras se reía de su tonto novio. Kathy se echó a reír con ellos, viendo el rostro de Blaine finalmente iluminado mientras se encontraba con la sonriente cara de Kurt y el pálido chico se inclinaba para besar su frente.

"Creo que necesitabas eso", Kurt acarició su mejilla con su pulgar.

"Sí… te amo, Kurt".

Kathy jadeó ante tal dulzura. Ambos miraron hacia ella.

"Lo siento... es que simplemente es tan dulce... ahora, voy a irme", ella se escabulló después de darle a Kurt un guiño final. Kurt se recostó y besó la mejilla de Blaine.

"También te amo, pero no habrá nada hasta después de que cepilles tus dientes. ¿Se te olvidó que vomitaste en un cubo de basura?".

Blaine se echó a reír. "Sí... entonces, ya vuelvo".

Kurt lo vio agarrar su cepillo de dientes del cajón de la mesita auxiliar y caminar hasta el baño. Un poco más de tres meses, y Blaine estaría fuera de ese lugar. Lejos de la auscultación y el pinchar de los médicos y las agujas y en la casa de Kurt. Si alguna vez veía a Ryan otra vez, decidió, el chico probablemente moriría. Su corazón dolía por Blaine y su misteriosa voz. Blaine nunca fue una persona de baja autoestima o de odiarse a sí mismo antes de enfermarse. Kurt esperaba que en las siguientes semanas, averiguara un poco más sobre la voz y ayudara a Blaine a encontrar una manera de detenerla.

**888**

**N/A: ¡Pobre Blaine! Debería tener un final feliz después de todo esto, ¿no? Esperemos :)**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente finde! ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son un amor! :)

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

_"Cuando creas que estás solo, busca en la música y en los libros esa compañía que la gente no te da"._


	14. La voz

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, KlainerDCbowties, DCAndreaBA, GigiWagon, ValeAsencio, Juliworld, Lunatica Dark, Klainefiction, AlexaColfer, Elbereth3, Alice Anderson Paola, Danu** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero estoy a punto de responder un MONTÓN de preguntas... ¿Por qué Blaine no quiere lastimar a Kurt? ¿Qué fue lo que de verdad lo hizo matar a sus padres? Además, amo el enojado!Kurt, así que aquí hay un poco de eso también... También veremos los acontecimientos de la noche en que Blaine mató a sus padres un poco más desde su perspectiva.**

**14. La voz.**

Kurt entró a la escuela el siguiente lunes después de un largo fin de semana de tarea y preocupaciones. Les dijo a sus padres acerca de Ryan y la voz en la cabeza de Blaine. Pensó que Burt iba a matar a alguien cuando Kurt le dijo sobre la violación, pero Carol lo calmó lo suficiente como para no ser arrestado. El teléfono de Kurt zumbó en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y el mensaje allí casi lo hizo vomitar.

_Sé que esto probablemente va a ser mi propia sentencia de muerte, pero por favor, reúnete conmigo en el Lima Bean a las 3:30 - Ryan_

Kurt miró a su alrededor, buscando al chico, pero él no estaba en ninguna parte para ser encontrado.

_¿Cómo diablos has conseguido mi número?_

Kurt se fue pisoteando hacia francés, con sus manos temblando con ira. Cuando llegó a su escritorio, respondió el nuevo mensaje.

_Wes Montgomery. Él te conoció en Dalton. Él es mi vecino. Por favor, sólo reúnete conmigo._

_¿Quieres otra quijada reventada?_, Kurt le escribió de vuelta y trató de centrar su enojo en el aprendizaje, pero su teléfono zumbó de nuevo.

_Sé que me odias. Sólo déjame llegar a un cierre y darle a Blaine alguno, también._

Kurt cerró sus ojos. Tenía dos opciones; una, darle a este imbécil la satisfacción de un cierre, o dos, hacerle vivir en la miseria el resto de su vida. Esta última sonaba absolutamente fantástica... pero la primera podía realmente ayudar a Blaine.

Kurt tecleó de nuevo su mensaje.

_Bien._

Kurt trató de hacerlo mientras transcurría el resto del día sin morder a alguien o golpear algo o dar de portazos con las puertas y casilleros. Cuando entró en el Lima Bean, vio al parecido Jacob Black por la ventana, mirando fijamente su taza de café. Kurt tomó una respiración calmada antes de caminar dentro de la tienda y sentarse frente a él. El lado de su rostro mostraba un moretón amarillo púrpura. Kurt sonrió para sus adentros ante la vista.

"Gracias por hacer esto, Kurt", le dijo en voz baja.

"No estoy haciendo esto por ti. Blaine necesita toda la conciliación que pueda conseguir ahora mismo y si esto resulta inútil, entonces nunca sucedió", terminó Kurt.

Ryan asintió. "Me parece justo. Puedo preguntar, ¿qué está mal con él?".

Kurt miró hacia el chico escudriñándolo, pero finalmente suspiró. "Ha desarrollado esquizofrenia. Es un caso muy severo, por lo que dicen. Mató a sus padres".

El rostro de Ryan tuvo una mirada de horror. "Oh, dios mío".

"Él no lo recordaba. Su abogado defensor alegó locura y él tiene que pasar seis meses en San Patricio".

Ryan se veía como si estuviera tratando de entender todo, sus ojos empezaron a brillar. "Pobre Blaine...".

"No empieces con esa mierda", le espetó Kurt. "Nunca te importó un comino y lo sabes. Él nos dijo lo que pasó... lo que le dijiste".

Ryan tragó con fuerza. "Sé lo que dije, Kurt. No puedo justificar en modo alguno la forma en que actué... Sólo quiero que él sepa que ahora lo siento...".

"Él te amó, Ryan. Fuiste su primer amor y lo violaste. ¿Le quitaste la cosa más sagrada que tenía y piensas que después de cuatro años él lo ha olvidado? Él no te perdonará".

"No lo espero", los ojos de Ryan se llenaron de lágrimas. "Sólo quiero que sepa que fue una cosa tan estúpida lo que hice y que sinceramente lo lamento".

Kurt miró a los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre, viendo el daño y el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Kurt no quería creerle, pero lo hizo. Aunque finalmente lo entendió, no iba a ser amigable.

"¿Siquiera sabes lo que Blaine había pasado antes de eso?".

Ryan levantó la vista. "Sabía que su padre era muy duro con él".

"Sí, duro con él totalmente lo cubre", le cortó Kurt. "Déjame simplemente informarte, toda su vida fue una mentira. Sus padres lo odiaban y no tenían miedo de dejárselo saber. Vio a su pequeña hermana morir cuando él tenía sólo ocho años. Tuvo que escuchar a su propio padre decirle que deseaba que hubiera sido él. Tuvo que lidiar con que tus amigos, TUS amigos, lo torturaran en la escuela y luego tenía que volver a casa y vivirlo todo de nuevo. No puedo decirte cuántas veces me trepé por un lado de su casa hasta su dormitorio para ver la sangre goteando de sus brazos después de que él se había cortado a causa de todo el dolor que le habían causado. Finalmente se rompió y ahora tengo que sentarme en una habitación blanca con el chico que amo y que está luchando consigo mismo cada día para simplemente poder vivir el siguiente momento sin sentirse como si estuviera loco. Me muero por dentro cada vez que llora sobre la mierda que la gente le ha dejado y la mierda que su propia cabeza le está diciendo, que es inútil y nada y está loco. Contribuiste a eso y quiero que entiendas algo, si es que entiendes cualquier cosa de lo que te estoy diciendo hoy, no obtendrás su perdón o el mío, y el hecho de que de repente estás tan apenado por lo que le hiciste me enferma. Me enfermas. Un día, espero que te sientas tan terrible como él lo hace en este momento porque el karma es una perra".

Kurt se levantó y se giró alejándose sin mirar hacia atrás al hombre. Mientras hablaba, Ryan lloró más fuerte, y Kurt sintió una satisfacción inmediata. Sabía que había sido duro, pero era necesario. No sabía si debía decirle a Blaine que habló con Ryan o no, pero se sentía como si una pequeña carga se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. Kurt se metió en su auto y se arriesgó a mirar por la ventana. Ryan estaba sentado con su cabeza entre sus manos y sus hombros temblando. Kurt sorbió su nariz para librar a sus ojos de sus propias lágrimas y condujo de vuelta a casa.

**888**

"Hablé con Ryan el lunes".

Blaine levantó la vista de su libro. "¡Qué!".

"Se puso en contacto conmigo... Wes le dio mi número...".

Los ojos de Blaine delataron su enojo. "Kurt, ¿por qué diablos-".

"¿Déjame hablar, está bien? Él dijo que lo sentía por lo que pasó y realmente no dio una explicación de por qué, pero parecía sincero. Realmente se preocupó por ti, lo cual todavía no entiendo".

Blaine cerró su libro y empuño su cabello, su codo apoyado sobre su rodilla.

"De todos modos, simplemente lo hice sentir como una mierda luego de que me fui. Eso es todo lo que quería, bebé, fui para que él se sintiera horrible. Lo siento si eso no es lo que querías".

"Me habría encantado si le hubieras cortado la polla, pero supongo que esto funciona, también".

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse. "¿No estás enojado conmigo por hablar con él?".

"Un poco. Este no es tu problema, Kurt".

"Es mi problema. Eres la cosa más importante en el mundo para mí y él te hizo eso y luego trata de volver por el perdón...", Kurt suspiró, su enojo construyéndose de nuevo. "Blaine, él te hizo daño. Cuando estás herido, yo estoy herido. Así que, sí... es mi problema".

Blaine levantó la vista hacia Kurt y sonrió débilmente. "Te amo".

Esas palabras lo perseguían sólo un poco, después de haber sido las palabras que encendieron el ataque de Ryan, pero él sabía que en ese momento, no tenían nada que ver con Ryan.

"También te amo".

Blaine soltó su cabello y se recostó contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos.

"Así que... ¿todavía habrá más de esa voz?", Kurt cruzó sus piernas sobre la cama, de frente a Blaine.

"No lo sé... realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso".

"Deberías... ese es el punto de estar aquí, bebé". Kurt tomó suavemente su mano. Blaine suspiró.

"Bueno... me dice que haga cosas que no quiero hacer. Cuando estoy realmente enojado, es como si se apoderara de mi cuerpo o algo así...".

"¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la escuchaste?", le preguntó Kurt.

Blaine tragó saliva. "La noche que maté a mamá y a papá".

Las manos de Kurt comenzaron a temblar. Siempre odiaba escucharlo venir de la propia boca de Blaine. "¿Qué dijo?".

"Al principio, estaba murmurando porque papá me estaba gritando... pero entonces simplemente cerré mis ojos y la escuché... estaba diciendo que no podría matarlo si lo intentaba y que yo era débil y...".

Kurt vio que los ojos de Blaine se apretaban cerrándose.

"No la escuches ahora, bebé. Ignórala".

Blaine tomó una respiración profunda y abrió sus ojos. "Era casi como si me estuviera desafiando. Siempre he odiado ser llamado débil y yo seguía diciendo _no_ una y otra vez. Mi papá me miró como si estuviera loco y entonces agarró mi brazo... la siguiente cosa que sé es que mis manos están alrededor de su garganta y él se está muriendo...".

Los ojos de Blaine resplandecieron con lágrimas. "Él me está mirando y está asustado... en mi cabeza la voz está diciendo '_Esto es lo que querías, Blaine... querías que él tuviera miedo de ti y ahora lo tiene_'. Lo solté y simplemente se cayó. Mamá estaba gritándome y me golpeó una y otra vez en el brazo...".

Kurt se deslizó al lado de Blaine y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Nunca había oído a Blaine hablar de lo que pasó esa noche. Era aterrador, pero trató de mantenerse fuerte.

"Todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti, te quería y me mantuve diciéndole a la voz en mi cabeza que se callara. Estaba gritando en voz alta mientras corría escaleras arriba. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve hablando contigo, mamá estaba gritando y llorando y la voz estaba diciendo '_No se detendrá hasta tú la detengas_'... así que corrí escaleras abajo y agarré un cuchillo de carne y la apuñalé hasta que lo hizo...".

Blaine se atragantó y se inclinó para vomitar en la papelera junto a su cama de nuevo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con sollozos y rabia. Kurt lo mantuvo lo más cerca que pudo, luchando contra la urgencia de acurrucarse en una bolita y encogerse. Blaine golpeó el colchón y sollozó incontrolablemente.

"¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí, Kurt? ¡Sólo quiero que todo se vaya!".

"Lo sé, bebé", Kurt tiró de él contra su pecho, aferrándose a él para salvar su vida. "No dejes de luchar contra ella. No te des por vencido. Eso es lo que quiere".

Blaine sacudió su cabeza y la enterró en sus manos. Kurt lo meció suavemente, tratando de calmarlo antes de que tuviera otro ataque. Parecieron horas antes de que finalmente desacelerara su respiración y sus sollozos fueron reducidos a quejidos y luego a sorbidos de nariz. Kurt nunca lo soltó. Blaine secó sus ojos y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Kurt.

"No te mereces esto".

"Calla", Kurt depositó un beso en su sudorosa frente. "Haría esto por siempre si eso significa que aún te tendría. Ya lo sabes".

Blaine dejó caer su cabeza. "A la voz... le gustas".

Kurt inclinó su cabeza. "¿Por qué?".

"No lo sé... no me deja hacerte daño... por eso es que me asusté tanto cuando tuve ese ataque en tu cuarto de baño... la voz no me dijo que te hiciera daño. Ese fui yo".

"No fue tu intención, Blaine", le dijo Kurt contra su cabello. "Deja de castigarte por eso. No estoy enfadado y ahora estoy bien".

Blaine finalmente asintió y descansó nuevamente su cabeza contra el pecho de Kurt.

"Así que... ¿esta voz tiene un nombre o algo?".

Blaine no pudo evitar darle una pequeña risa. "No".

"¿Cómo podríamos llamarla, entonces?".

"Odiaría hacer real al monstruo dentro de mí con un nombre, Kurt".

"Bueno, tal vez si lo haces salir, podremos... no lo sé... controlarlo cuando aparezca".

Blaine levantó la vista hacia Kurt curiosamente. "Eso en realidad tiene una especie de sentido".

Kurt sonrió. "Bueno... estaremos escuchando un nombre, entonces, supongo".

Blaine se rió y se acurrucó cerca de Kurt. Kurt distraídamente frotó el pecho de Blaine, justo encima de su corazón.

"¿Te sientes bien?", le preguntó Kurt.

"Sí... no sé exactamente por qué, pero me siento algo... aliviado".

Kurt sintió su corazón cálido y una sonrisa se extendió a través de su rostro. "Bien... yo también".

**888**

**N/A: Bien, habrá más por venir. Espero que todos estén disfrutando leyendo esto tanto como yo estoy escribiéndolo. Estoy a punto de ir a trabajar ahora en Glee Love.**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	15. Stratzio

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, Cannelle Vert, DCAndreaBA, Alice Anderson Paola, DanuFernandez, andreajusbie, Klainefiction, ValeAsencio, AdryRamiss15, Lunatica Dark,** **Elbereth3 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Esto drenó mi cerebro, pero hay un montón de buena información aquí. ¿Listos para conocer a la voz en la cabeza de Blaine?**

**15. Stratzio.**

Kurt cenó esa noche con su familia, escuchando a Finn y a Burt discutiendo de béisbol. Se mantuvo dejando que su mente viajara de vuelta a la voz. Había leído que eso era normal para los esquizofrénicos, el escuchar voces y tener personalidades alternas, pero estaba curioso en cuanto a cómo sería la personalidad alterna de Blaine.

"Así que, Kurt, ¿cómo está Blaine?". Le preguntó Carole. Burt y Finn también miraron hacia él.

"Supongo que está bien... Se veía un poco mejor después de que habló sobre Ryan".

"Todavía no puedo creer que se guardara eso durante tanto tiempo", Burt sacudió su cabeza. "No me sorprende que la cabeza del muchacho esté enloqueciendo".

"Papá", le advirtió Kurt. A menudo le pedía a su padre que no mencionara la palabra 'loco', en referencia a Blaine.

"Lo siento, chico", Burt le dio una triste sonrisa. "De todos modos, ¿tienen que enterarse de cualquier otra cosa para ayudarlo?".

"Todavía están resolviendo lo de sus medicamentos... pero él me dijo algo interesante...".

"¿Qué fue?", le preguntó Carole.

"Bueno... él, tiene una voz en su cabeza. Es parte de la enfermedad. Eso le dice que haga cosas que no quiere, como... la noche en que mató al señor y a la señora Anderson, él piensa que eso se hizo cargo. Realmente no recuerda nada sobre haberlo hecho".

Los otros tres se miraron nerviosamente entre ellos.

"Así que... ¿es como si estuviera poseído o algo así?", le preguntó Finn. "¿Al igual que en Actividad Paranormal o algo así?".

"No es un demonio, Finn", Kurt rodó sus ojos. "Es simplemente como una personalidad alterna. Como que él tiene a dos personas en su mente y una de ellas no cree exactamente las mismas cosas que Blaine sí... quiero decir, ¿creen que el Blaine que les presenté en el Campeonato podría matar a sus padres?".

Los tres negaron con su cabeza.

"Bueno... estamos tratando de conseguir un nombre para eso. Me imagino que es como en _Irene, yo y mi otro yo_, donde si tenemos un nombre para eso podríamos, tal vez, reducirlo hasta silenciarlo o algo así".

Finn se rió entre dientes. "Eso es un poco raro, sin ofender".

"Confía en mí, Finn, nada será raro para mí nunca más", Kurt esbozó una sonrisa.

Después de cenar, Kurt fue a su habitación y se metió en línea. Escribió 'esquizofrenia, voces, cabeza' en la máquina y vio los millones de accesos que aparecieron. Surgió, "_Escuchando Voces: La Esquizofrenia_" y le hizo clic. El material era bastante científico, pero Kurt lo leyó. Encontró que sus soluciones serían correctas mientras leía un pasaje: "_Una interesante técnica de afrontamiento que ha sido utilizada en varios pacientes, es la de permitir que las voces salgan para conversar durante un período de tiempo establecido. Permitiendo que salgan por un período determinado, tienden a no molestar, por lo general, a los pacientes por el resto del día. Otro fenómeno interesante que los científicos han descubierto, es que las alucinaciones vocales que experimentan los pacientes suelen ser un reflejo de su vida social con la gente real_".

Bueno, eso tenía sentido para Kurt. Blaine fue intimidado, a su vez, su personalidad alterna sería un bravucón, alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a los demás. Se le dijo a menudo que no era nada y que debía odiarse a sí mismo, a su vez, hicieron de su voz interna una que era odiosa para él y lo empujaba a hacer cosas que sabía que Blaine no querría. Kurt sacudió su cabeza y frotó sus sienes. Todo esto era un poco confuso para él, pero estaba obligado y determinado a encontrar una manera de aliviar algunos de los síntomas de Blaine, si es que Blaine no le decía a los médicos la verdad. Kurt sabía que él iba a tener que decirle al doctor Joseph al respecto. Este era un asunto bastante grande y podría ayudar a regresarlo hacia un tipo de normalidad.

Kurt regresó a la búsqueda y encontró un foro sobre la esquizofrenia. Un miembro publicó cómo era el escuchar las voces. Kurt se animó un poco y se desplazó hacia abajo, curioso por sí mismo.

Encontró su respuesta. La entrada decía que era, en su mayoría, como si alguien estuviera hablando normalmente dentro de su oído, diciendo cosas suicidas en su cabeza, incluso a pesar de que él sabía que no era un suicida. Decía que no podía comer ni dormir correctamente debido a la constante voz en su cabeza, y que la voz lo había convencido de que su familia estaba muerta y que él desapareció durante cinco días porque la voz le decía que fuera a buscar sus cuerpos y no tenía idea de a dónde la voz le estaba llevando. Kurt jadeó suavemente y cubrió su boca con su mano. No podía imaginar a Blaine alguna vez haciendo nada como eso, pero si la voz alguna vez se volvía tan mala, ¿qué podría hacer para detenerla?

Kurt cerró la portátil y cerró sus ojos, pensando en la información que acababa de leer. Todas esas cosas que el pobre hombre había atravesado fueron horribles. Blaine ya trató de suicidarse una vez... ¿fue para silenciar a la voz? Sabía que Blaine había estado perdiendo peso, pero siempre parecía comer bien cuando Kurt estaba cerca.

_A la voz... le gustas._

La voz aparentemente se silenciaba bastante a sí misma cuando Kurt estaba alrededor, permitiéndole a Blaine un poco de libertad. La voz convenció a Blaine de que no podría matar a su padre... que era débil. Así que este Blaine alterno parecía salir para hacer el trabajo por él.

Kurt se trepó a la cama y se acurrucó con una almohada aplastada contra su pecho. Suspiró y reprimió las lágrimas. Su mejor amigo, su amor, se estaba enfrentando a tantas cosas que Kurt no podía ni siquiera imaginar y no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer para ayudarlo. Esperaba que el intentar sacar a la voz, el Blaine alterno, el Blaine que mató a sus propios padres, no terminara en un completo desastre.

**888**

Blaine descansó su cabeza contra la pared cuatro noches después, con sus ojos cerrándose a la deriva.

_Stratzio._

Blaine había escuchado esa palabra una y otra vez en la misma voz alta que plagaba su mente durante los últimos meses. Una y otra vez la palabra sonaba como un disco rayado.

_Stratzio._

"Por favor, sólo cállate", Blaine murmuró en voz alta, no tan enojado y asustado como cuando él estaba siendo molestado por la voz.

_Deja de decirles, Blaine._

"¿Qué?".

_Deja de decirles todos mis secretos. Eso no es agradable._

"Tú no eres agradable", gruñó Blaine y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, presionando las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos.

_No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, lo sabes._

"Soy perfectamente consciente, gracias. Sólo cállate, estoy cansado".

_Quieres volver a tus dulces sueños sobre Kurt, ¿eh?_

"¡Basta!".

_Te veo todas las noches. Sueñas con él en tu cama, debajo de ti, retorciéndose, jadeando, clavando sus uñas en tu espalda-._

"¡DETENTE!".

Blaine cerró de golpe sus puños sobre el colchón con ira. Se sentía casi disgustado, como si hubiera alguien más allí, observando sus momentos más íntimos.

Un golpe llamó a la puerta. Andy asomó su cabeza por ella.

"¿Todo bien aquí dentro, Blaine?".

"Es... es que simplemente no quiere detenerse, eso es todo", gimoteó Blaine, frotando su cuello.

"¿Qué?".

"¡Esa maldita voz! ¡No quiere desaparecer!".

"Hablaremos con el doc sobre eso mañana, ¿está bien? Trata de dormir un poco, te ves exhausto".

Era cierto. El sueño de Blaine no había estado en su mejor momento. Desde que le dijo a Kurt sobre la voz, el jueves, había tenido muy poco tiempo para sí mismo en su propia mente. Era lunes, y ahora todo lo que quería hacer era arrancarse el cabello y gritar. Blaine miró a Andy cerrar la puerta y se acostó en su cama, acurrucándose en su costado y de frente a la ventana. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y batalló hasta dormirse. Blaine no pudo soñar con Kurt debajo de él esa noche... soñó a Kurt huyendo de él mientras intentaba silenciar la falsa ilusión que nunca terminaba en su cabeza.

**888**

El jueves por la mañana, Kurt se sentó frente al doctor Joseph, quien parecía bastante cansado en comparación con su habitual entusiasmo.

"He estado trabajando durante los dos últimos días en cierta información muy interesante que Blaine le dio a un guardia de seguridad la noche del lunes", comenzó, sacando un expediente. "Parece que Blaine no está solo en su cabeza".

Kurt asintió. "Sí... él me lo dijo".

"¿Sabes de la voz?", el doctor Joseph le preguntó, sorprendido.

"Él me lo dijo la semana pasada. Dijo que la escuchó por primera vez cuando mató a sus padres. Me dijo que ella le decía que no podría... como si lo estuviera retando para hacerlo".

"Y la siguiente cosa que supo, fue que estaban muertos". El doctor Joseph completó su pensamiento. Kurt asintió. "Parece que tenemos un caso de personalidades alternas aquí...", el doctor Joseph escribió en el expediente.

"Lo he investigado la otra noche, señor... me preguntaba, si podría intentar algo...".

"¿Qué sería eso?".

"Bueno... He leído que si se permite que la voz... 'salga' por un corto período, eso podría aliviarlo".

"Muy buena investigación, Kurt", le sonrió el doctor Joseph. "Se dice que eso ayuda un poco, pero una cosa sobre la que necesitamos empezar a pensar es en hacer una sesión de terapia especial para las alucinaciones auditivas".

"Bueno, amaría que fuera capaz de empezar después de esto... él dijo que yo le gusto a la voz y que no quiere hacerme daño… Me imagino que si ese es el caso, entonces no estoy realmente en peligro".

El doctor Joseph suspiró. "Lo voy a permitir, pero deja la puerta abierta y dile a Kathy lo que vas a hacer. Con personalidades alternas, nunca sabes lo que verdaderamente vas a conseguir".

Kurt asintió. "Gracias. Lo dejaré volver al trabajo".

"Oh, y ¿cómo lo estás haciendo, Kurt? Siento como si sólo habláramos de Blaine en tus sesiones".

"Lo estoy haciendo bien, señor. Simplemente estoy realmente preocupado por él, eso es todo".

El doctor Joseph le sonrió. "Él está mejorando, Kurt, simplemente se está tomando algún tiempo".

Kurt asintió y se levantó. "Gracias, señor. Le diré cómo resulta".

El doctor Joseph asintió y Kurt caminó por el pasillo.

"¿Hey, Kathy? Hoy voy a intentar algo con Blaine y el doctor Joseph me dijo que me asegurara de que lo supieras. Tengo que dejar la puerta abierta".

"¿Qué estarás haciendo?", ella ladeó su cabeza.

"Es una larga historia... Blaine está escuchando una voz y voy a tratar de ver si puedo ayudarlo a que salga".

Kathy asintió. "No digas más. He lidiado con eso antes con otro paciente. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?".

Kurt caminó hacia la puerta de Blaine y llamó. No obtuvo una respuesta, pero a veces no la obtenía. Abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine acostado en la cama, aparentemente dormido. Kurt se acercó de puntillas y se sentó cuidadosamente sobre el borde de la cama. Blaine se volvió para mirarlo.

"Bebé... ¿estás bien?", Kurt le preguntó. Blaine se veía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

"No... me está volviendo loco".

"Aquí, siéntate", Kurt jaló de Blaine en una posición sentada. Blaine bostezó. "Está bien, por lo que he leído, si dejas que la voz salga, ya sabes... dejarla tomarte durante un momento y que hable, entonces se supone que debe desaparecer por un tiempo".

Blaine tragó saliva. "Kurt... esa cosa mató a mis padres".

"Lo sé, bebé, pero tú dijiste que yo le gusto, ¿correcto?".

"Sí... como que le gustas MUCHO... como si quisiera tomarte contra la pared".

Kurt sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba. "Bueno, podemos intentarlo una vez y si eso no funciona, entonces vamos a probar algo diferente".

A Blaine no le gustaba la idea.

_Vamos, Blaine... sólo déjame decir 'Hola'._

Blaine suspiró. "No le hagas daño".

_Nunca._

Kurt le dio una curiosa mirada antes de que Blaine se recostara y cerrara sus ojos, dejando que su mente se alejara. Se sintió poniéndose ansioso, nervioso y con miedo. Sus manos estaban temblando, sus dedos tamborileando rápidamente sobre su rodilla.

Kurt iba a colocar una mano sobre la de su novio, pero una mano lo agarró rápidamente y Kurt levantó la mirada. El rostro de Blaine estaba tranquilo, relajado... regocijado.

"Hola".

Era la voz de Blaine, pero no era Blaine. Parecía estar rezumando algo que parecía presunción, lo cual no era una cualidad de Blaine en absoluto.

"Eres tan hermoso como Blaine imagina que eres, ¿lo sabías?", se sienta con la espalda contra la pared. El rostro de Kurt tiene una mirada de sorpresa y confusión.

"Um… ¿quién eres?".

"Soy quienquiera que desees que sea", le sonríe satisfecho. Ese DEFINITIVAMENTE no era Blaine.

"Hablo en serio. Estoy tratando de ayudar a Blaine".

"¿Por qué? Blaine es tan... débil. Su mente es débil... su cuerpo es débil...".

"¡Basta! ¡Nada de eso es verdad! ¡Él es un chico maravilloso e inteligente, y tú estás torturándolo!".

"Ese es mi punto, Kurt. Stratzio".

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?".

"Mi nombre…".

Kurt sintió que sus apretados puños se aflojaban un poco. "¿Tu nombre?".

"Stratzio".

Kurt podía ver porqué Blaine se sentía frustrado con esta personalidad. Era arrogante y fría.

"¿Por qué mataste a los padres de Blaine?", le preguntó Kurt. Stratzio se quedó pensativo por un momento, la sonrisa presumida nunca parecía abandonar su rostro por completo.

"Ellos me cabrearon. Quiero decir, en realidad no me gusta Blaine, pero nos trataron como una mierda y él no iba a hacerlo, así que pensé que yo podría".

Kurt sintió como si estuviera sentado frente a frente con Charles Manson. Stratzio era perfectamente consciente de lo que había hecho y prosperado sobre él.

"Mira, suficiente sobre mí. Cuéntame más de ti. Todo lo que sé acerca de ti está en la cabeza de Blaine. En cierto modo quiero conocer…", sus ojos se desplazaron sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, "todo de ti".

Kurt tuvo que luchar contra la excitación en el gesto. Ese no era Blaine, pero se veía como Blaine. Kurt sacudió su cabeza.

"Quiero a Blaine de regreso".

"Aww, ¿sólo vas a alejarme?", Stratzio se arrastró sobre la cama, cerniéndose en frente de Kurt. "Sin un beso de despedida".

"Sólo tráeme a Blaine de vuelta", se estremeció.

Los ojos de Stratzio se detuvieron sobre sus labios. "Bien. Espero volver a verte pronto, hermoso".

Stratzio cerró sus ojos y estos se abrieron de nuevo, luciendo diferentes, confundidos.

"Kurt... ¿por qué estoy prácticamente encima de ti?".

Kurt no sabía qué pensar. Se puso de pie y rápidamente empezó a pasearse, pasando sus manos por su cabello.

"¡Kurt!", Blaine sonaba desesperado. "Oh, dios mío, ¿qué hice?".

"Nada, Blaine... no eras tú", la voz de Kurt negó con nerviosismo. Blaine se recostó sobre la cama, todavía luciendo confundido. "Blaine, ¿qué significa Stratzio?".

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. "¿Do-dónde has oído eso?".

"Él lo dijo. Dijo que era su nombre. Sonaba a italiano, pero nunca te he escuchado decir eso antes".

Blaine se devanó los sesos, tratando de pensar en lo que podría significar, pero nunca lo había escuchado antes. Sólo lo escuchaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza desde que Kurt mencionó darle un nombre a la voz.

"No tengo idea".

Kurt sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y rápidamente comenzó a teclear.

"Pensé que no podías traerlo aquí", Blaine se incorporó mientras Kurt se sentaba sobre la cama.

"Se supone que no debo hacerlo, pero no lo he dejado en la recepción", se desplaza hacia abajo por Google, buscando en los links hasta encontrar uno que sobresale para él. Hizo clic con su pulgar y se abrió un nombre y un significado en la página. "Um… wow".

"¿Qué?", le pregunta Blaine.

"Dije algo acerca de él torturándote y él dijo que ese era su punto... ahora ya sé lo que quiso decir".

"¡Qué! ¿Qué quiso decir?", Blaine le preguntó de nuevo. Kurt giró el teléfono hacia Blaine y él leyó la descripción.

_Stratzio, origen: italiano. Significado de tormento o tortura._

"Bueno", suspiró Blaine. "Ciertamente está haciendo su trabajo".

"Bebé, ¿por qué no tratas de descansar un poco?", Kurt acunó la mejilla de Blaine.

"No, quiero verte", Blaine le dio una suave y cálida sonrisa. Aquí está mi Blaine, pensó Kurt. Kurt asintió y se inclinó contra la pared con Blaine, dejándolo que iniciara la conversación, la cual finalizó en lo que iba a pasar cuando Blaine saliera.

"Quiero un queso a la parrilla cuando llegue a casa", se lamentó Blaine. "La comida de aquí es asquerosa y he estado anhelando un queso a la parrilla por las últimas dos semanas".

Kurt se rió. "Blaine, sólo tú reclamarías comida como tu primer privilegio después de quedar libre".

"Amo la comida", Blaine soltó una risita. Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos, simplemente mirándose dentro de los ojos del otro y sosteniendo sus manos.

"Esto es agradable", le dijo Blaine suavemente.

"¿Qué?", le preguntó Kurt.

"El silencio".

"Así que... ¿funcionó?", Kurt le preguntó esperanzado.

"Creo que sí... este es el más largo que he pasado, en mucho tiempo, sin escucharlo. Creo que realmente funcionó".

Kurt sonrió y abrazó a Blaine fuertemente alrededor del cuello. "Podemos hacerlo venir cada cierto tiempo y tal vez se irá".

"Tal vez... pero no estoy queriendo ilusionarme todavía y tú tampoco deberías, ¿de acuerdo?", Blaine se apoderó de la barbilla de Kurt. "Gracias".

Kurt besó sus labios suavemente. "Cuando quieras".

**888**

**N/A: WOW. Está bien, voy a leer algunas sus increíbles y obscenas historias por aquí y a ver el episodio de Nueva York de Glee. ¡Los amo a todos y nos vemos pronto!**

N/T: ¿Vieron, vieron? ¡Me apuré a traducir! ¡Yay! Jajajaja… ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!

¡Que tengan una excelente mitad de semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	16. Skyscraper

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **ValeAsencio, KlainerDCbowties, Cannelle Vert, Gabriela Cruz, Alice Anderson Paola, Klainefiction, Alekud, Lunatica Dark, DCAndreaBA, GigiWagon, DanuFernandez, Elbereth3, andreajusbie **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Muy bien: ¡Llamando a cualquiera de los que hacen deviantART! ¡Como que quiero ver qué han tomado de esta historia y que lo muestren con sus obras de arte! Háganme algo bueno, envíenmelo y haré lo que quieran, que no implique placeres sexuales... a menos que sea como... por escrito... lol. ¡Está bien, vamos con la historia!**

**16. Skyscraper.**

Kurt entró en la escuela el viernes con una sensación de alivio. Blaine no escuchó a Stratzio el resto del tiempo que estuvo allí. Kurt acarició el cabello de Blaine suavemente mientras lo arrullaba en un sueño que necesitaba desesperadamente, después de que Blaine le prometiera que iría con el doctor Joseph al día siguiente para empezar a trabajar en la terapia para la voz. Kurt entró al coro por la tarde, para encontrar al Club Glee mirándolo mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Um… ¿Hola?".

"Nos estábamos preguntando algo", le dijo Mercedes. El señor Shue estaba sentado al piano, mirándolo también. "No nos has dicho nada sobre Blaine desde que enloqueció en tu casa. Quiero decir, sé que dijiste que te quería de vuelta, pero nunca nos dijiste si él está... ya sabes... mejorando".

El grupo se veía atento. Kurt miró al señor Shue.

"No estamos haciendo nada hoy, Kurt. Queremos saber", el señor Shue se levantó. Kurt pensó por un momento si quería que todos ellos supieran acerca de todo lo que había aprendido de Blaine, su hermana muerta, la violación, la voz, pero él sabía que ellos lo mantendrían en la habitación. No le habían dicho a nadie sobre el ataque de Blaine en su cuarto de baño hasta donde él sabía.

"Um... está bien", Kurt se sentó en el taburete en el frente de la habitación y el señor Shue se movió para sentarse en el asiento junto a Artie. Se rió un poco por dentro, sintiéndose como un profesor. "Bueno... después de que comencé a asistir de nuevo, él se abrió un poco más. Descubrí que mientras estuvo en confinamiento... vio a su hermana pequeña. No sabía que tuviera una, pero resulta que ella murió cuando Blaine tenía ocho años en un accidente automovilístico".

Hubo una pequeña y colectiva toma de aliento, como si la propia habitación estuviera reaccionando. "Como sea, fue un avance bastante grande, porque él se dio cuenta de que todo sucedió en su cabeza, eso es algo de lo que ellos habían estado tratando de convencerlo desde que llegó allí... que todo eran simplemente alucinaciones".

"Así que, ¿las han detenido?", Quinn le preguntó mientras deslizaba las puntas de sus dedos.

"Bueno... no, en realidad no. Pareció entender que eso no es real, pero sigue viendo cosas... escuchando cosas".

"¿La voz?", le preguntó Finn. La sala lo miró confundida.

"¿Qué voz?", preguntó el señor Shue. Kurt suspiró.

"A veces, los pacientes con esquizofrenia pueden desarrollar personalidades independientes. Se manifiesta como una voz en su cabeza. Blaine dijo que la noche en que… eso sucedió", no dijo '_la noche en que Blaine asesinó a sus padres_', porque todavía era muy difícil para el Club el creer que realmente sucedió así, "fue la primera vez que la escuchó. Dijo que su papá estaba gritándole y luego... estaba muerto".

Rachel se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Así que... entonces, en realidad no fue Blaine... ¿fue su personalidad independiente?".

"Sí…".

"Eso es... raro", dijo Puck. La sala miró hacia él, sorprendida. "¿Qué?", preguntó.

"Está bien, Puck. Blaine también piensa lo mismo".

"¿Cómo es esa otra personalidad?", le preguntó Mercedes.

"Es... todo lo contrario del Blaine que ustedes conocen. Yo... como que lo conocí ayer".

Los chicos se veían un poco confundidos.

"La voz en su cabeza es la personalidad. Intenta salir a la superficie cuando él se pone asustado o enojado, así que al dejarla salir por un rato, eso parece aliviarlo un poco. Ayer, nuestro psiquiatra me permitió hacer algo que investigué, dejar que la voz saliera... así que lo hice".

"¿No te lastimó ni nada?", le preguntó Finn, con un tono protector en su voz.

"No, no lo hizo. Blaine mencionó que le gusto a la voz... es por eso que él no puede hacerme daño. La voz no se lo permite y él mismo no la dejaría. De todos modos, cuando esta personalidad se hizo cargo... Pude ver por qué Blaine está tan enojado con ella todo el tiempo. Es cruda y presumida y apática... totalmente opuesta a Blaine. Parece como si esta personalidad estuviera consciente de que él y Blaine están separados... no paraba de decir que Blaine era débil".

"Pobre Delfín", Brittany descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Santana. "¿Cuándo puede venir a casa?".

"Bueno, está a medio camino de los seis meses... Supongo que si lo hace bien, entonces puede volver a casa después".

"¿Cómo está?... Ya sabes... cuando no es la otra personalidad", le preguntó Sam. Kurt le sonrió suavemente.

"Se está poniendo mejor. Está sonriendo otra vez, está hablando más... todavía se asusta mucho, pero está aprendiendo a lidiar con ello".

Escuchó un sonido de llanto alrededor de la habitación, Puck estaba secando sus ojos y todavía tratando de parecer duro.

"No vamos a preguntar nada más de su pasado", el señor Shue se puso de pie. "Si Blaine quiere decírnoslo un día, entonces lo hará. Gracias por actualizarnos, Kurt. Realmente hemos estado preocupados por él".

"Sí. Él estuvo aquí sólo por un par de meses antes de que todo esto sucediera", Rachel se acercó a Kurt y tomó su mano, "pero se convirtió en parte de nuestra familia. Él significa mucho para ti, Kurt, y tú significas mucho para nosotros".

Kurt sorbió su nariz y la abrazó. "Gracias".

La clase estaba sobrecogida y se pusieron de pie para formar un abrazo grupal alrededor de Kurt y Rachel. Kurt se rió con el grupo mientras el abrazo crecía en tamaño y sentía que su corazón se hinchaba. Él nunca había tenido amigos antes del Club Glee. Era bueno saber que no estaba solo, que Blaine no estaba solo.

**888**

Blaine estaba sentado en la oficina del doctor Joseph, haciendo respiraciones relajantes y tratando de no saltar y correr de regreso a su habitación y esconderse. Se lo prometió a Kurt, pero Stratzio realmente no estaba tolerándolo.

_¿Qué demonios crees que esto va a lograr?_

Blaine trató de ignorarlo, cerrando sus ojos y empujando con todas sus fuerzas a su mente.

_Eres tan estúpido, ¿lo sabías? No me voy a ir. Soy parte de ti y lo sabes._

Blaine apretó su codo fuertemente, tratando de en realidad apartar físicamente a la voz.

"¿Blaine?".

El doctor Joseph se sentó frente a él, viendo la angustia en su rostro. "¿Qué está pasando?".

"Simplemente es él, eso es todo", Blaine trató de relajar sus facciones.

"¿Él?".

"Stratzio. No me ha dejado solo hoy".

El doctor Joseph cruzó sus manos en frente de él. "Cuéntame sobre Stratzio. ¿Él te lastima?".

"No. Él me dice cosas... cosas viles. Como, cosas que pareciera que estoy pensando sobre mí mismo...".

"¿Cómo qué?".

"Que soy débil... estúpido... inútil...".

"Tú sabes que nada de eso es verdad, ¿cierto, Blaine?".

Blaine no respondió de inmediato. Lo había escuchado toda su vida, de su padre y los niños en la escuela. Ahora venía de una voz muy similar a la suya, pero no tan claramente, en su cabeza. Su otra parte.

"Blaine, ¿te acuerdas de lo que Kurt hizo ayer?".

Blaine asintió. Todavía anhelaba el alivio que sintió después.

"Quiero hablar con esta otra parte de ti. ¿Me dejarías?".

_Blaine, maldito, no te atre-._

"Sí".

"Sólo deja que tu mente se relaje. Déjalo que se dé a conocer".

"Él... a él no le agrada".

El doctor Joseph se veía un poco aprensivo. "¿Por qué?".

"Él no quiere que nadie lo conozca... se lo dijo a Kurt porque confía en él...".

El doctor Joseph se asomó por la puerta donde Andy estaba parado, dándole un asentimiento para que Andy se acercara.

"No te preocupes, Blaine... déjalo pasar".

Blaine siempre sentía miedo cuando se le pedía dejar que su mente de alejara. Asustado de lo que _él_ haría cuando él ya no estuviera en ella. Los ojos de Blaine se desviaron e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el sillón de cuero.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio. Cuando los ojos de Blaine se abrieron finalmente, el cambio fue bastante evidente. Su porte pasó de nervioso a relajado, presumido y despreocupado.

El doctor Joseph aclaró su garganta. "¿Stratzio, debo asumir?".

Stratzio asintió brevemente. "Tú eres el doc, ¿eh?", el doctor Joseph saltó visiblemente ante el cambió en la voz de Blaine, confianza y una mezcla de sarcasmo y cinismo impregnaba la usual timidez y el miedo.

"Entiendo que hablaste con Kurt ayer".

Los ojos de Stratzio parecieron oscurecerse. "Oh, sí... lo hice. Es guapísimo en persona, ¿no lo crees?".

El doctor Joseph podía ver por qué Blaine le temía a esta voz. "No lo sabría".

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Blaine está volviéndose loco ahora mismo. Quiere que me vaya".

"¿Puedes oír a Blaine?".

"Cuando no estoy en su cabeza, él está en la mía. Esto empieza a volverse molesto", se burló Stratzio y se enderezó sobre el sillón, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. "No has contestado a mi pregunta, por cierto".

"Háblame sobre ti", el doctor Joseph se instaló de nuevo en el modo de doctor, tratando a la personalidad alterna como su propio paciente. Andy se quedó en la puerta, inmóvil y luciendo un poco preocupado.

Stratzio sonrió. "Soy todo lo que Blaine desea poder ser. Blaine es débil, yo soy fuerte; Blaine es tímido, yo soy extrovertido... Blaine tenía miedo de su papá... yo quería al hombre muerto... ¿Eso es lo que estabas buscando?".

El doctor Joseph tomó un par de notas.

"¿Qué estás escribiendo?", Stratzio se enderezó.

"Sólo un par de cosas para futuras referencias, eso es todo".

"Blaine quiere que me vaya. Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí".

Su rostro había cambiado de petulante a furioso en cuestión de segundos. Andy dio un paso adelante dentro de la habitación, con su mano sobre su radio.

"Cálmate, Hulk, no voy a hacerle daño. Blaine no dejará de volverse loco, así que me imagino que voy a darle al chico un descanso esta vez", Stratzio se sentó de nuevo. "Odio a Blaine, ¿sabes? Odio a la gente como él".

"¿Es por eso que mataste a sus padres? ¿Pensando que tal vez él tendría que fortalecerse al tener que valerse por sí mismo?", le preguntó el doctor Joseph.

"No tengo que decirte nada".

"¿Qué daño te haría el decirme?".

Stratzio lo miró de arriba a abajo, estudiando al viejo. Rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

"No, no lo hice por Blaine en absoluto... los maté porque me dio la gana. Porque él no lo sentía así...", Stratzio se encogió de hombros.

El doctor Joseph estaba un poco frío por la confesión. "Bueno... Blaine quiere su vida de vuelta... Tengo la intención de dársela".

La sonrisa satisfecha de Stratzio le envió incluso más escalofríos por su espina dorsal. "Bien... muéstrame lo mejor que tienes. Mientras tanto, voy a estar demostrándote exactamente qué tipo de poder tengo sobre el marica hijo de puta que conoces como Blaine Anderson".

Stratzio parpadeó y abrió sus ojos. Estos estaban temerosos y preocupados, Blaine.

Ninguno habló, atemorizado por las palabras pronunciadas por el chico frente a ellos. Blaine levantó la vista hacia el doctor Joseph.

"¿Señor? Quiero volver a mi habitación".

El doctor Joseph estaba vacilante. Nunca había visto nada parecido, una personalidad tan intimidante o una con tal control del paciente real.

"¿Por favor? Estoy asustado... sólo déjeme ir", Blaine dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla. El doctor Joseph finalmente asintió y Blaine se puso de pie y dejó que Andy lo llevara de regreso a su habitación. Se sentó sobre su cama, su mente estaba acelerada. No escuchó a Stratzio, pero tenía una incómoda sensación, la mirada en los ojos del doctor pareció ponerla allí.

"Calmati, Blaine" _(Cálmate, Blaine)_, se dijo en voz baja. "Questo non ti far male" _(Esto no te hará daño)_.

_Oh... sólo espera._

**888**

Kurt entró en el hospital la siguiente semana, tarareando una canción en voz baja para sí mismo y sosteniendo una rosa en su mano. Sabía que la habitación de Blaine estaba demasiado blanca. No era mucho, pero supuso que un poco de color la iluminaría un poco. Se registró y depositó su cartera, teléfono y fotografía en la caja junto al escritorio vacío. Pensó que Kathy estaba afuera haciendo rondas. Kurt se acercó a la puerta de Blaine y lo escuchó suplicando.

"Blaine, estoy segura de que ella está bien", la voz de Kathy le llegó desde la habitación.

"No... no, está muerta, ¡la maté y está muerta! ¡Tengo que encontrarla!".

Kurt corrió dentro de la habitación para ver a Kathy abrazando a Blaine cerca, sus ojos maniacos y rojos. Parecía que no había dormido desde la última vez que Kurt lo vio.

"¿Qué está pasando?", le preguntó Kurt, dando un paso adelante.

"¡Kurt! ¡Diles! ¡Diles lo que le hice a Brittany!".

"No le hiciste nada a Brittany, Blaine", Kurt parecía confundido.

"¡Le corté la garganta, Kurt! ¡La maté!".

Kurt sintió que su estómago se sacudía. Acababa de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Brittany hacía una hora, diciéndole que iba a ver a Blaine y ella le dijo que se asegurara de que Blaine supiera que su Gatita lo amaba.

"Blaine, acabo de hablar con Brittany, ella está bien-".

"¡Joder, la maté!", gritó Blaine y luchó contra Kathy, tratando de echarse a correr.

"Bebé, por favor, ¡detente! Ella está bien", Kurt se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Blaine y lo tomó en sus brazos, frotando círculos sobre la llorosa espalda del chico. Kurt no tenía idea de qué otra cosa hacer excepto traerle consuelo. ¿Por qué Blaine creía que había matado a Brittany? Kurt sabía que probablemente era sólo una ilusión, pero por la forma en la que Blaine estaba reaccionando, parecía haber más.

"¡Pude verlo, Kurt! ¡Lo recuerdo todo! ¡Entré en su casa y le corté la garganta mientras dormía! Ella me miró y luego...".

"No, Blaine, eso no pasó", Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "Eso no es real, Blaine".

"¡Pude sentirlo! ¡Su sangre está sobre mi rostro y no puedo quitármela!", Kurt levantó la vista para ver que Blaine se había arañando la cara, furiosas marcas rojas de uñas cubriendo la piel aceitunada. Kurt tomó las manos de Blaine en las suyas.

"Tú no has hecho nada, cariño, te lo prometo. Qu-quizás si llamo a Brittany-".

"No quiero que esa pobre chica escuche esto", le dijo Kathy suavemente.

"Brittany es un poco... lenta para comprender. No lo va a entender de todos modos... y él necesita saber que ella está bien".

Kathy suspiró y luego asintió.

"Blaine, cariño, voy a conseguir mi teléfono para llamar a Brit, ¿está bien? Ella está bien, te lo prometo", Kurt se levantó y corrió hacia el escritorio al final del pasillo, todavía escuchando los gritos de protesta de Blaine. Sus dedos temblaron por un momento, pero marcó el número de Brittany y rezó para que respondiera.

"¿Kurt? Estaba en el gimnasio, lo sabes". La soñadora voz de Brittany llegó por el teléfono.

"Lo sé, Brit, pero esto es una emergencia. ¿Te importaría hablar con Blaine?".

"¡Claro!", le dijo emocionada. "¿Por qué?".

"Puede sonar un poco alterado, pero sólo tenle paciencia. Simplemente hazle saber que estás bien".

"Um, está bien", estuvo de acuerdo. Kurt caminó rápidamente de vuelta a la habitación de Blaine, encontrando que se había calmado ligeramente, pero todavía estaba sollozando incontrolablemente en el hombro de Kathy. Kurt puso su teléfono en el altavoz.

"Muy bien, Brit. Di hola".

"Hola, Delfín".

Los ojos de Blaine crecieron y miró hacia el teléfono. "¿B-brittany?".

"No, soy tu Gatita, ¿lo recuerdas?".

Blaine dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio. "Pensé que estabas muerta".

"No, estoy en el gimnasio. Te extraño".

Blaine cerró sus puños en su cabello, apretando sus ojos fuertemente y tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Delfín? ¿Estás ahí?".

"Sí", le respondió débilmente. "Yo también te extraño, Gatita".

"Tengo que irme ahora. Estoy lista para que vuelvas a casa".

Blaine enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Kurt la quitó del altavoz.

"Gracias, Brit. Has ayudado mucho".

"Bien. Cuida de mi Delfín, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Lo haré... adiós".

Kurt colgó el teléfono y tomó las manos de Blaine.

"¿Lo ves? Ella está bien. Tú no hiciste nada".

"No lo entiendo... Pude verlo... Sentirlo...".

"Lo sé, pero no es verdad, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por eso", Kurt besó los nudillos de Blaine. Kathy se movió para dejar que Kurt se sentara con él.

"Andy está justo afuera", Kathy le dijo a Kurt, quien asintió, tirando de Blaine contra su pecho. Kathy le dio una simpática sonrisa y salió.

Kurt sostuvo a Blaine por un largo tiempo, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblando a su lado. Kurt no tenía idea de qué pensar sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pero no parecía capaz de decidirse entre preocuparse tanto por todo eso y tranquilizar a Blaine.

Blaine esnifó y se enderezó lentamente después de un rato, frotándose sus enrojecidos ojos.

"Háblame, Blaine", le dijo Kurt suavemente, girando su cuerpo de frente a Blaine.

"No... no sé lo que está pasando. La voz está cada vez peor... pensé que iba a mejorar".

Kurt cerró sus ojos y trató de ocultar sus propias lágrimas. "Lo harás, bebé... acabamos de empezar".

"Está molesto... Stratzio".

Kurt frunció sus cejas. "¿Por qué?".

"No lo sé. Está peor que de costumbre... es como si estuviera tratando de hacerme daño...".

Kurt recordó la historia que había leído en el foro, la voz haciendo al hombre creer que su familia estaba muerta y llevándoselo hasta extraviarlo. No le mencionó esto a Blaine, no quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

"Simplemente no dejes de luchar, bebé", Kurt acunó la mejilla de Blaine. Los ojos tristes y cansados de Blaine miraron a los suyos. Blaine se veía perdido, del modo en que lo hizo cuando llegó allí la primera vez, y eso rompió el corazón de Kurt. "Prométemelo, Blaine. Prométeme que no vas a darte por vencido. Si lo haces, eso va a tomar el control y nunca serás el mismo. Te amo por quién eres, no por quién este monstruo está intentando hacerte ser. Prométeme que lucharás con todo lo que tienes".

Blaine tragó con dificultad. "Voy... Voy a intentarlo, Kurt".

Kurt extendió la mano y tiró de Blaine estrechándolo, proyectando todo su consuelo y fortaleza para Blaine a través del íntimo gesto. Blaine cayó contra él y suspiró contra su cuello.

"Te amo tanto. Odiaría verte perdiéndote en ti mismo, porque no importa si eso piensa que eres débil o inútil, no lo eres y nunca lo has sido. Nunca lo serás".

Blaine lloró en el hombro de Kurt. "Lo siento tanto, Kurt".

"No lo hagas". Kurt besó su sien y acarició los rizos en la parte inferior del cuello de Blaine con dulzura. "Vamos a acabar con esto. Haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer para salvarte de esto. No creas nada de lo que te dice. Todo está en tu mente y lo sabes".

Blaine asintió y apretó a Kurt fuertemente, aferrándose al último pedazo de Blaine Anderson que sentía que le quedaba.

"Tres meses más y tal vez puedas salir de aquí libre de todo esto". Kurt lo soltó y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. Blaine parecía cansado, pero un diminuto destello de esperanza permaneció en sus ojos.

"Kurt... ¿cantarías para mí?".

Kurt inclinó su cabeza. "¿Qué?".

"Sólo quiero que cantes para mí... me hace sentir mejor", Blaine bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. Kurt le sonrió suavemente y levantó su barbilla.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. ¿Qué debería cantar?".

"No me importa... lo que sea".

Kurt asintió y se movió para sentarse contra la pared en la cabecera de la cama de Blaine. Tiró de Blaine hacia abajo en donde descansó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Kurt. Blaine suspiró con satisfacción, agarrando el dobladillo de la camisa de Kurt fuertemente en su puño. Kurt lo pensó un momento, tratando de encontrar una canción para hacer a Blaine sentirse mejor, más confiado.

No supo por qué esta canción llegó a su cabeza, pero la encontró apropiada y sabía que Blaine la amaba secretamente.

Skies are crying, I am watching _(Los cielos están llorando, lo estoy viendo)_

Catching teardrops in my hands _(Atrapando las lágrimas en mis manos)_

Only silence, has it's ending, like we never had a chance _(Sólo silencio, se está terminando, como si nunca hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad)_

Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me? _(¿Tienes que hacerme sentir como si ya no quedara nada de mí?)_

Kurt sintió los dedos de Blaine apretándose alrededor de su camisa, cálidas lágrimas manchando el muslo de sus pantalones. Los dedos de Kurt descansaban sobre la cabeza de Blaine, enroscados a su cabello en la base.

You can take everything I have _(Puedes tomar todo lo que tengo)_

You can break everything I am _(Puedes romper todo lo que soy)_

Like I'm made of glass _(Como si estuviera hecho de cristal)_

Like I'm made of paper _(Como si estuviera hecho de papel)_

Go on and try to tear me down _(Sigue adelante e intenta derribarme)_

I will be rising from the ground _(Estaré levantándome del suelo)_

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper _(Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos)_

As the smoke clears, I awaken _(Al igual que el humo se disipa, me despierto)_

And untangle you from me _(Y te desenredo de mí)_

Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed? _(¿Tendría que hacerte sentir mejor observarme mientras sangro?)_

All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet _(Todas mis ventanas, siguen rotas, pero resisto sobre mis pies)_

Kurt esperaba con todo su corazón que esto sucediera, Blaine desprendiéndose a sí mismo de esta horrible enfermedad y volviendo a ser él mismo de nuevo. Él no creía en Dios, pero Kurt comenzó a cantar la canción como una plegaria, con su voz temblando un poco por el esfuerzo de luchar contra sus lágrimas.

You can take everything I have _(Puedes tomar todo lo que tengo)_

You can break everything I am _(Puedes romper todo lo que soy)_

Like I'm made of glass _(Como si estuviera hecho de cristal)_

Like I'm made of paper _(Como si estuviera hecho de papel)_

Go on and try to tear me down _(Sigue adelante e intenta derribarme)_

I will be rising from the ground _(Estaré levantándome del suelo)_

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper _(Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos)_

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here _(Vamos, corre, corre, corre, me quedaré justo aquí)_

Watch you disappear _(Te observaré desaparecer)_

Go run run run yea it's a long way down _(Vamos, corre, corre, corre, sí, es un largo camino hacia abajo)_

But I'm closer to the clouds up here _(Pero estoy más cerca de las nubes aquí arriba)_

Sintió el aliento de Blaine equilibrándose. Kurt bajó la vista hacia el chico dormido, la paz cayendo sobre sus facciones y sus dedos enredados holgadamente en la camisa que había agarrado con tanta fuerza. Kurt respiró hondo, su pecho adolorido con tristeza. Cantó lo último de la canción suavemente para el pequeño chico.

You can take everything I have _(Puedes tomar todo lo que tengo)_

You can break everything I am _(Puedes romper todo lo que soy)_

Like I'm made of glass _(Como si estuviera hecho de cristal)_

Like I'm made of paper _(Como si estuviera hecho de papel)_

Go on and try to tear me down _(Sigue adelante e intenta derribarme)_

I will be rising from the ground _(Estaré levantándome del suelo)_

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper _(Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos)_

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper _(Como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos)_

Like a skyscraper _(Como un rascacielos)_

**888**

**N/A: Soy... una... HORRIBLE persona. Oh, bueno, probablemente él estará bien ;)**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	17. Un bache en el camino

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, Lunatica Dark, ValeAsencio, Cannelle Vert, DCAndreaBA, GigiWagon, AlexaColfer, Elbereth3, DanuFernandez, Alice Anderson Paola, andreajusbie **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Maaaaaaaaás locuras. No se preocupen... hay una luz a la vista.**

**17. Un bache en el camino.**

Kurt dejó dormir a Blaine. Se sentó en la silenciosa habitación, dejando que sus pensamientos y los acontecimientos de la mañana se reprodujeran en su mente. Había faltado a su cita con el doctor Joseph, pero eso era secundario en su mente en este momento. Kurt estudió a Blaine mientras dormía. De vez en cuando, la frente de Blaine se fruncía y lo hacía tensar de nuevo su mano en la camisa de Kurt, como si alguien le estuviera haciendo daño. Kurt quiso despertarlo varias veces, pero vio que Blaine estaba muy cansado y necesitaba descansar. Kurt no podía empezar a imaginar por qué Blaine podría pensar que había matado a Brittany. En realidad, incluso no habían hablado mucho sobre Brittany desde el día en que llegó a la casa de Kurt. Kurt tenía miedo de que hubiera desencadenado algo en la mente de Blaine cuando dejó salir a Stratzio, pero eso le daba a Blaine un poco de alivio y eso era lo importante.

Los ojos de Blaine comenzaron a revolotear abriéndose, pero había una familiar malicia en ellos que hizo que el corazón de Kurt se acelerara. Blaine se sentó, mirando hacia abajo al regazo de Kurt, donde su cabeza había estado descansando.

"Bueno... esta es una buena vista para despertar", le sonrió. Kurt sintió que su estómago se sacudía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le preguntó Kurt, dirigiéndose a Stratzio.

"Al parecer, yaciendo sobre la entrepierna del más caliente pedazo de trasero que nunca haya visto", Stratzio apretó su muslo. Kurt no quiso aceptar el hecho de que eso se sintió increíble y pensó en algo para apartarlo de su mente.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Blaine? Sé que fuiste tú".

Stratzio se incorporó y cruzó sus piernas, apoyando un codo sobre su rodilla y su barbilla sobre su palma. "¿De qué estás hablando, hermoso?".

"Blaine pensó que mató a Brittany".

Stratzio enarcó sus cejas. "¿En serio? ¿De dónde sacaría una idea cómo esa?", se burló considerablemente.

"Ya basta, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo estás volviendo loco!".

"Oh, él va a estar bien", Stratzio agitó su mano. "Está tratando de deshacerse de mí... Eso no me gusta".

Kurt lo miró interrogativamente.

"Lo hice pensar que mató a Brittany".

La boca de Kurt se abrió horrorizada. "Tú...".

"Como he dicho, Blaine es débil. Especialmente en sus sueños", Stratzio curvó una sonrisa. "Podría hacerle creer cualquier cosa que quisiera".

Kurt sintió ganas de golpear la sonrisa engreída y quitarla de su rostro, pero entonces recordó que estaría golpeando a Blaine.

"Me imagino que puedo hacer que se vaya a la mierda por él mismo. Realmente odio a Blaine, ya sabes".

Kurt empezó a llorar. Se puso de pie, empujando a Stratzio fuera de él y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Aww, bebé, no llores", escuchó el movimiento de la cama, cálidos brazos, los brazos de su amante, rodeando su cintura. "Encontrarás a alguien más... alguien que no esté tan jodido de la cabeza", gruñó Stratzio en su oído. Kurt se tensó, entrando en pánico.

"P-por favor, para", lloriqueó Kurt, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

"Ssh, está bien", la mano de Stratzio se movió desde su cintura, bajando lentamente sobre la parte delantera de los pantalones de Kurt. "¿Quieres a Blaine de vuelta?".

"Por favor", clamó Kurt. Estaba sacudiéndose, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Escuchó a Stratzio riendo entre dientes, su mano apretando la entrepierna de Kurt. "Está bien".

La siguiente cosa que Kurt sintió fue a Stratzio saltando y una rápida inspiración. Retrocedió en la distancia y Kurt se dio la vuelta. Blaine se tambaleó hacia atrás sobre su cama, con sus manos cubriendo su boca. Regresó exactamente en el momento equivocado.

"Oh, dios mío... ¡Oh, DIOS mío!".

Blaine enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, sollozando y maldiciendo. Kurt todavía estaba de pie en una ligera conmoción. Stratzio trajo a Blaine de vuelta... para encontrar a un acariciado, agitado y lloroso Kurt.

"B-blaine, no pasó nada-".

"¡Lo siento tanto! No quise hacerlo, yo sólo-".

"Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?", Kurt se apresuró hacia Blaine para envolverlo en sus brazos, pero Blaine retrocedió.

"¡No lo hagas, por favor! Sólo... sólo déjame solo o algo, ¡por favor!", Blaine se acostó en su cama, acurrucándose en su propio cuerpo.

"¡Blaine, no hiciste nada malo!".

"Mi dispiace" _(Lo lamento)_, murmuraba repetidamente entre sus manos.

"Deja de pedir disculpas, Blaine, no lo sabías y no pasó nada. Simplemente me asusté un poco-".

"No quiero asustarte, ¡no lo entiendes!", le gritó Blaine. "Un minuto estoy soñando con salir de aquí y casarme y vivir como una maldita persona normal; y entonces al siguiente, estoy sosteniéndote y estás llorando... y no tengo ni idea...", Blaine apretó sus ojos, sujetando su cabello con fuerza. "¡Sólo quiero que se detenga, Kurt! ¡Por favor, haz que se detenga!".

Kathy entró en la habitación, el doctor Joseph junto a ella. "¿Qué está pasando?".

"Stratzio", le dijo Kurt con voz temblorosa. Blaine estaba lloriqueando en italiano contra su almohada, todavía agarrando su cabello.

"Blaine", el doctor Joseph se acercó lentamente. "Mírame, por favor".

"Sólo haga que se detenga, por favor, sólo haga que se detenga".

"Eso quiero, Blaine. Necesito que te calmes y que vengas conmigo ¿está bien?".

Blaine sacudió su cabeza.

"Tienes que hacerlo, hijo. Quiero ayudarte".

"No puede…".

"Puedo y voy a hacerlo. He descubierto algo que puede terminar ayudándote, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, simplemente deja que Kurt te traiga a mi oficina".

Blaine se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Kurt, algo que nunca antes había sucedido. Kurt secó sus ojos rápidamente y se movió hacia Blaine.

"Por favor, bebé... por favor, déjalo que te ayude... por mí", le dijo Kurt en voz baja. Blaine finalmente abrió sus ojos y miró a los de Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo ante el miedo y la tristeza en los hermosos ojos marrones. "Vamos, Blaine", Kurt descansó su mano suavemente en un lado de la cabeza de Blaine, su corazón rompiéndose un poco cuando Blaine se estremeció. "También nosotros queremos hacer que se detenga".

Blaine se atragantó y luego se incorporó lentamente, su cuerpo todavía temblando. No dejó que Kurt tomara su mano, sino que se puso de pie y siguió al doctor Joseph a su oficina, Kurt a cuestas. Los chicos entraron en la habitación y el médico cerró la puerta.

"He estado estudiando tu expediente de cerca, Blaine... Creo que es posible que tengas un Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple".

Kurt frunció su ceño, pero Blaine se sentó, sin emociones. "Espere, pensé que tenía esquizofrenia".

"Este es el caso más extraño que he visto jamás", le dijo el médico sentándose, quitando sus gafas y frotando sus cansados ojos. "El TPM y la esquizofrenia son dos cosas diferentes, pero aquí Blaine parece tener ambas. La esquizofrenia parece ser leve después de mi investigación, pero es el TPM lo que realmente padece. Es un caso muy severo, diferente de cualquier cosa que haya visto nunca".

Blaine no parecía estar escuchando todo lo que se estaba diciendo. Él rápidamente pareció muy interesado en un pisapapeles sobre el escritorio del doctor Joseph.

"Así que... todo este tiempo, ha sido tratado por esquizofrenia severa... pero no la tiene".

"Hasta donde podemos decir, la esquizofrenia está siendo sobre-tratada. Últimamente, está más atento y menos adormecido, así que el medicamento que estamos utilizando para ello está haciendo su trabajo... a su vez, el exceso de la medicación puede tener algunos efectos secundarios bastante negativos, tales como la aparición más pronunciada de esta personalidad alterna".

Kurt se sumergió en todo lo que se estaba diciendo, tratando de darle sentido a todo el asunto. No sólo Blaine tenía un trastorno mental grave, tenía dos. El tratamiento para uno estaba intensificando al otro...

"¿Qué se puede hacer?".

"Voy a quitarle a Blaine su medicamento durante unos días mientras hago un poco más de investigación. Vamos a tener que ponerlo en vigilancia hasta entonces... porque Blaine tiene una historia de suicidio, no podemos correr ningún riesgo".

Kurt suspiró y cubrió su rostro. ¿Cuándo era que este pobre chico tendría un descanso? Blaine finalmente levantó la vista, sus ojos inspeccionando sobre el doctor. No dijo nada, sólo estudió al hombre mayor frente a él.

"¿Qué debo hacer?", Kurt le preguntó finalmente. El doctor Joseph suspiró.

"Te llamaremos una vez que hayamos arreglado esto... Creo que lo mejor es que descontinúes tus visitas hasta entonces".

Kurt sabía que esto se avecinaba, pero no le dolió menos. Miró de reojo a Blaine, cuyo rostro aún estaba ilegible. Estaba perdido en su mente otra vez, con sus ojos muertos y distantes.

"Si eso ayudará a Blaine... lo haré".

La cabeza de Blaine se volvió lentamente hacia Kurt, sus ojos encontrándose. Blaine bajó la mirada hacia Kurt, con manos temblorosas y deslizando su mano sobre la de Kurt, apretando suavemente. Kurt apretó de vuelta, tratando de obtener algún tipo de emoción: alegría, tristeza, amor, ira del chico, pero nada llegó.

Kurt suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar un beso en la mejilla de Blaine, las lágrimas aferrándose a sus pestañas. "Te amo", dijo suavemente al oído de Blaine. Blaine se giró hacia él.

"También te amo".

Kurt trató de sonreír ante Blaine, haciéndole ver que todo estaría bien. Blaine apoyó su frente contra la de Kurt.

"Lo siento por todo. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo".

Kurt asintió y se levantó lentamente, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Blaine. Quería agarrarla tanto tiempo como pudiera. Kurt no tenía idea de cuándo vería a Blaine de nuevo y eso lo asustaba. El doctor Joseph miraba a los dos chicos atentamente, viendo el dolor que esto les estaba causando a ambos. Kurt finalmente lo soltó.

"Puedes llamarme si necesitas hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, Kurt, pero voy a recomendarte a otro terapeuta en Lima. Creo que lo mejor sería si no vuelves aquí hasta que sea necesario".

Kurt asintió, sorbiendo su nariz. Blaine lo miró fijamente mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

"Cuídate mucho... no te rindas".

Blaine asintió lentamente, sus ojos nunca rompieron su mirada. Se había formado un ligero y profundo brillo en sus ojos. Kurt abrió la puerta y volvió a mirar a Blaine. Blaine le dio una pequeña, tranquilizadora y genuina sonrisa.

"Adiós", le susurró Kurt antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente y salir de la oficina.

**888**

Un mes, dos semanas y tres días.

Kurt los fue contando en su calendario, cada día. No había escuchado ni una sola palabra de San Patricio en ese período de tiempo. Kathy no le había llamado, y tampoco lo hizo el médico. Llegó a casa esa última tarde y yació en la cama, con sus ojos secos y su mente en blanco, simplemente estando y esperando. Realmente ya no era el mismo después de eso. Al igual que cuando Blaine lo alejó la primera vez, dejó de preocuparse por sus ropas, solucionando su comodidad sobre la moda con unos jeans y camisetas, pasando algunos días sin afeitarse, porque cada día era una lucha consigo mismo para salir de la cama. Sólo había cantado una vez en Glee, cantando la canción que le cantó a Blaine el día después de que regresara. Después de eso, se sentía perfectamente contento hundiéndose en el fondo. Era ahí donde prefería estar. Sus conversaciones eran limitadas con las personas, permaneciendo alejado del tema de su novio, los médicos, su propia medicación o Columbus, Ohio. Se sentaba y esperaba pacientemente, el teléfono por lo general en su mano, por cualquier cosa.

Un mes, dos semanas y tres días se volvieron lentamente en dos meses, una semana y cuatro días. A Blaine le faltaban menos de tres semanas de su estancia obligatoria en el hospital, pero nada se había logrado. Kurt se sentó después de colocar otra X roja sobre la fecha, suspirando y sintiendo a su pecho palpitando dolorosamente. No quería perder la esperanza, pero se sentía como si nada alguna vez fuera a salir bien. Kurt quería creer que esperaría a Blaine por siempre, porque en su corazón sentía que lo haría.

_"Aww, bebé, no llores… Encontrarás a alguien más... alguien que no esté tan jodido de la cabeza"._

Las palabras le escocían... el hecho de que alguna vez volviera a siquiera pensar en eso lo hacía sentirse enfermo del estómago. Se odiaba por incluso recordar lo que ese monstruo le había dicho. Kurt agarró el vaso vacío que contenía la leche tibia que Finn le había llevado la noche anterior y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared de enfrente, gruñendo con furia. El vaso se hizo añicos en millones de pedazos, deslizándose por el suelo de madera de su habitación. Kurt nunca había estado tan enojado en su vida, seguro que se había enfadado cuando oyó hablar de Ryan, pero eso no era nada comparado a la sensación de odiarse a sí mismo. Kurt se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y enterró sus manos en su cabello, llorando incontrolablemente. No había llorado ni una vez desde que salió de San Patricio. Sintió toda la tristeza, el miedo, la ira y la preocupación inundando su cuerpo. Kurt quería a Blaine de vuelta. No le temía más, como lo hizo la primera vez que dejó el hospital. Quería demostrarle que no importaba, que nunca lo dejaría estar solo.

El teléfono de Kurt vibró en el suelo junto a él. Al principio, no levantó la vista, esperando ver el nombre de Mercedes destellando a lo largo de la pantalla, pero cuando finalmente lo miró, vio el nombre del hospital brillando contra el fondo negro.

Kurt agarró su teléfono y trató de calmar su respiración.

"¿Hola?".

"Hola, Kurt. Soy Kathy, ¿estás bien?".

"B-bien, estoy bien. ¿Está todo bien?".

"En realidad... sí. El doctor Joseph quiere hablar contigo. Sabemos que son las vacaciones de Navidad, así que si pudieras venir hoy más tarde-".

"Estaré allí en dos horas", Kurt se levantó rápidamente, estirando las piernas en sus jeans.

"Kurt... quiero hablar contigo sobre Blaine muy rápidamente".

A Kurt no le gustó ese tono. "¿Es-está bien?".

"Está un poco diferente... El doctor Joseph hablará contigo acerca de los medicamentos y las terapias, pero primero, creo que debo advertirte sobre los cambios en Blaine".

Kurt se sentó lentamente, suspirando y preparándose para lo peor.

"La medicación de Blaine es un antipsicótico. Tienden a tener extraños efectos secundarios… él ha estado un poco distante y es posible que en realidad no pueda reconocerte al principio".

Esto le dolió a Kurt un poco.

"Además, es posible que en realidad no entiendas mucho de lo que esté diciendo... ha estado hablando un inglés fragmentado desde que comenzó y deja el tema muy fácilmente. El fármaco, definitivamente, se está tomando su tiempo, pero por ahora... es como si su cerebro tuviera un cortocircuito... él estará bien, es simplemente que todo esto tomará su tiempo".

"¿Será capaz de salir en tres semanas?".

Kathy suspiró. "Todavía no lo sé".

Kurt tragó. "¿Me ha... mencionado en absoluto?".

"Bueno... un poco. Más que nada en sus divagaciones".

Kurt sorbió su nariz nuevamente y se levantó para agarrar sus llaves. "Te veré en dos horas. Gracias".

**888**

**N/A: El siguiente capítulo será estimulante... bueno... inocentemente estimulante... tal vez... dependiendo de lo que ustedes etiqueten como estimulante. Es inocente para mí, lol, pero si han leído cualquier otra cosa mía, sabrán que no tengo como... límites. ¡Está bien, pronto habrá más!**

N/T: ¿Pañuelitos?

¡Que tengan una excelente mitad de semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	18. La primera vez

**Autor: **_**kaylamoonshoes**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, DCAndreaBA, AlexaColfer, Nanis kpop star, KlainerDCbowties, ValeAsencio, Alice Anderson Paola, Fernylokis de hummel, Elbereth3, andreajusbie, GigiWagon, Vianey de Chris **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Si ustedes estaban preguntándose de qué forma estos personajes se ven en mi cabeza, este es un poco del cutre arte de dibujo que he publicado en DeviantArt ****com / # / d471rty**

**Además, hklover12 hizo un maravilloso arte de Blaine y Stratzio aquí: favoritos / # / d470qfz. Ella es la que también hizo el vídeo para mí. Gracias por billonésima vez por compartir tus talentos y hacer esto para mí. :)**

**Muy bien... esto es un poco más corto, pero quería un capítulo sin angustia, ni miedo, ni preocupaciones, sólo Kurt y Blaine reuniéndose y estando juntos. Disfruten ;)**

**18. La primera vez.**

Blaine metió las mantas bajo su colchón, haciendo su cama por quinta vez en ese día. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándola, antes de deshacerla otra vez e intentarlo una vez más.

Blaine hizo un ruido satisfecho y miró por su ventana al exterior hacia el estacionamiento de abajo. Estudió a cada auto individualmente, identificando la marca, el modelo y qué tipo de motor predecía que tendría. Un Navigator negro se detuvo en un espacio de estacionamiento al lado de un BMW 2007 con un V6. Un hombre joven salió a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el edificio. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión de aquel hombre. Era muy bonito, pero Blaine tenía un novio... o pensaba que lo tenía. Algo le decía que sí.

Kurt entró en el hospital y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

"Estoy aquí", resopló. Kathy no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Sabes que él no iba a ir a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?".

"Yo sólo... he estado esperando esa llamada desde hace dos meses...", le sonrió Kurt. Kathy palmeó su hombro.

"Así que, ¿el doctor Joseph primero o Blaine?".

"¿Eso es una pregunta?", Kurt rodó sus ojos. Kathy se encogió de hombros y se encaminaron hacia la puerta de Blaine.

"Recuerda... él va a estar bien".

Kurt asintió y Kathy llamó a la puerta. La puerta de Blaine se abrió con un crujido y él estaba allí parado, con el cabello largo y rizado, su rostro espolvoreado con barba y una suave y genuina sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Hola", saludó a Kurt. "Te vi en el estacionamiento".

Saludó a Kurt como a un extraño. Kurt luchó contra el impulso de envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y nunca dejarlo ir.

"Um... sí. Vine a visitarte". Kurt trató de sonar amigable.

"Eso fue amable de tu parte. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?".

Kurt echó un vistazo hacia Kathy, la confusión todavía en sus ojos.

"Blaine, cariño, por qué no dejas que Kurt entre y así ustedes dos pueden conversar. Voy a estar al final del pasillo por si Kurt tiene alguna pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Claro", sonrió Blaine y tomó la mano de Kurt, tirando de él hacia la cama. Blaine casi parecía como un niño, al igual que cuando llegó por primera vez. Kurt sintió el familiar cosquilleo cuando sus manos se encontraron, pero lo ignoró y dejó que Blaine se sentara sobre la cama frente a él. Ambos escucharon a la puerta cerrarse suavemente detrás de Kathy. "Me pareces muy familiar", Blaine inclinó su cabeza. "¿Te gusta la música?".

Kurt estaba un poco desconcertado ante el repentino cambio en la conversación. "Sí... me encanta la música".

"Creo que te he oído cantar antes".

Kurt tragó saliva con dificultad. Él recordaba cosas sobre Kurt... pero simplemente no al propio Kurt...

"Lo has hecho. Yo también te he oído cantar antes".

"¿En serio? ¿Soy bueno?".

Kurt sonrió y asintió. "Tienes una hermosa voz".

Blaine sonrió y se sonrojó. "Gracias. Tengo un novio".

Una vez más, el repentino cambió atrapó a Kurt con la guardia baja. "¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su nombre?".

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. "No puedo recordarlo. Recuerdo que él cantaba para mí... Y huele muy bien".

Kurt levantó su muñeca, la cual estaba rociada con un poco de su colonia. Blaine parecía confundido, pero aspiró. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y levantó la vista hacia Kurt.

"Sí... justo así".

Kurt sonrió suavemente y con vacilación rozó la punta de sus dedos contra la mandíbula de Blaine. El rostro de Blaine se quedó aturdido.

"Tú eres mi novio, ¿no es así?".

El rostro de Kurt se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa y asintió.

"Eres muy hermoso", Blaine levantó una mano para trazar suavemente los rasgos de Kurt con la punta de sus dedos; su frente, su nariz y sus labios. Kurt permitió esto, sintiendo calidez en su corazón ante la inocencia de ello. Blaine estaba empezando a recordar.

"Si guarda come un angelo" (_Te ves como un ángel_), le susurró Blaine, sin dejar de mirar sobre el rostro de Kurt estudiadamente. Kurt se sonrojó y sonrió. Blaine bajó su mano y se puso de pie, mirando alrededor de su habitación.

"¿Qué pasa, Blaine?", le preguntó Kurt.

"Vi a un gato entrar por la puerta. Creo que se metió debajo de la cama", Blaine se arrodilló, buscando al gato. Kurt no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Volviendo a antes del medicamento le estaría diciendo que fuera por él, y después de la medicación, tenía que convencer a Blaine de que estaba en su cabeza... ahora no tenía ni idea. "Maldita sea, se ha ido", Blaine se levantó. "Yo solía tener un gato".

Kurt casi tenía ganas de reír ante su insistencia y el cambio de tema, pero no sería correcto. Blaine se movió para sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

"Así que, ¿por qué has venido a visitarme?".

"Bueno... no te he visto en mucho tiempo y te extrañaba mucho", Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine. "Eres mi mejor amigo y te amo".

"Pensé que eras mi novio", Blaine inclinó su cabeza.

"Lo soy... y también eres mi mejor amigo".

Blaine sonrió y abrazó a Kurt. Al principio Kurt jadeó, pero se relajó en el abrazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine.

"Yo también te amo, mejor amigo".

Kurt suspiró contra el cuello de Blaine. Recordando que sólo un par de horas antes, estaba odiándose a sí mismo y considerando el dejar a Blaine, pero estar en sus brazos ahora, con la familiar seguridad asociada con el estar allí, le hizo sentir como si estuviera volando. Blaine se echó hacia atrás y miró a Kurt, con sus cálidos y suaves ojos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?", le preguntó.

"Todo el tiempo que tú quieras que esté, supongo", Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No tengo que estar en cualquier otro lugar".

Blaine sonrió brillantemente y se acostó sobre su espalda junto a Kurt, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.

"¿Vas a dormirte sobre mí?", Kurt se rió.

"No", le respondió Blaine. "Sólo quiero recostarme aquí. Me gusta hacer esto a veces".

"¿Te importa si me acuesto contigo?".

"Seguro", Blaine sonrió y se movió un poco. Kurt imitó a Blaine, recostándose y cerrando sus ojos. Sintió la callosa mano de Blaine deslizándose en la suya y apretando.

"Nunca he hecho esto antes con alguien más".

Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "¿Qué sueles hacer?".

"No lo sé... simplemente hablar. No tengo a mucha gente aquí para poder hablar".

"Bueno... ahora la tienes. Sólo habla conmigo".

"Mi papá y yo construimos un auto en el patio trasero cuando yo tenía quince años. Era un Chevy cincuenta y nueve... sin embargo, mi papá está muerto ahora".

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y se volvieron para mirar hacia Blaine. Su rostro seguía sosteniendo su expresión tranquila.

"¿C-cómo murió?".

"Creo que yo lo maté", le respondió suavemente. "En realidad... sé que lo hice. A mi mamá también. Ellos me odiaban".

Kurt anticipó un ataque, pero este nunca llegó. Blaine pasó a los tiburones y las motocicletas, como si la conversación nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Kurt se volvió de frente hacia el techo, escuchando la suave voz de Blaine explicando sobre choques y tapones.

El nuevo Blaine era muy diferente, pero era agradable verlo sonriendo y emocionándose sobre las cosas como solía hacerlo. Después de un tiempo, Blaine se quedó en silencio, girando su cabeza para mirar a Kurt.

"¿Alguna vez hemos tenido sexo?".

Kurt se volvió para mirar dentro de los ojos de Blaine. "¿Qué?".

"Sólo me lo estaba preguntando. Recuerdo haber tenido sexo... ¿pero fue contigo?".

Kurt no quiso decirle a Blaine que la única vez que tuvo sexo fue violado, por lo que se limitó a sacudir su cabeza.

"¿Por qué?".

"¿Por qué, qué?".

"¿Por qué no hemos tenido sexo?", le preguntó Blaine. "Realmente quiero tener sexo contigo, pero tú dijiste que no lo hemos hecho".

Kurt se sonrojó, su cuerpo pareció calentarse hasta una temperatura por arriba de los diez grados. "Bueno... sólo hemos estado juntos desde marzo... Supongo que simplemente no ha sido el momento adecuado".

Blaine estaba hospitalizado, el pensamiento estaba a millas fuera de su cabeza. Él no se aprovecharía de Blaine en este estado.

"¿Kurt? Cuando ya no esté aquí nunca más, ¿puedo tener sexo contigo?".

Kurt casi se rió en voz alta ante la solicitud, pero asintió. "Cuando sea el momento adecuado".

Blaine le sonrió. "Genial. Te amo".

"Yo también te amo".

"¿Puedo besarte?".

Kurt se sonrojó de nuevo, pero asintió. Blaine se inclinó y besó a Kurt suavemente, tomando la mejilla de Kurt con gentileza en su mano. Kurt suspiró contra él, perdido en la sensación de los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos. Blaine dejó escapar un pequeño gimoteo y se movió para recostarse encima de Kurt, sus cuerpos encajando juntos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Blaine trazó el labio inferior de Kurt con su lengua y Kurt vacilantemente separó sus labios para dejarlo entrar. Blaine restregó suavemente sus caderas hacia abajo sobre las de Kurt. Kurt pudo sentir a Blaine a través de sus pantalones y gimió suavemente dentro de la boca de Blaine antes de recorrer su mano hacia abajo por su espalda para presionarlo más cerca.

"Kurt", suspiró Blaine y movió sus labios hasta su mandíbula, colocando pequeños besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de la línea de su cuello. Kurt quería parar, pero él podía decir que Blaine no lo deseaba y para ser sincero consigo mismo... Kurt tampoco quería detenerse.

Blaine gimió contra el cuello de Kurt, restregándose en un ritmo lento y firme contra las caderas de Kurt. Kurt hundió sus dedos en la espalda de Blaine, agarrándolo fuertemente mientras sentía el calor enrollándose en su bajo vientre.

"Blaine... bebé, estoy cerca", gimoteó Kurt. Blaine capturó sus labios rápidamente, besándolo con tanto amor y pasión que la cabeza de Kurt daba vueltas. Blaine murmuró en italiano, entonces dejó escapar un profundo y estremecedor gruñido mientras se venía. Kurt nunca había visto un rostro tan hermoso como el de Blaine en el éxtasis puro, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos revoloteando, el pecho agitado con la respiración pesada. Kurt gritó y se vino también, agarrándose de la espalda de Blaine y presionando su rostro contra el hombro de Blaine para sofocar los gemidos. Permanecieron allí durante unos momentos, abrazados el uno al otro e intercambiando ligeros besos. Blaine yacía con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt y Kurt pasaba sus dedos a través del cabello de Blaine.

"Wow", suspiró Blaine.

"Sí", Kurt le sonrió con pereza. "¿Te encuentras bien?".

"Perfecto", le respondió Blaine. "Eres tan hermoso, Kurt".

El corazón de Kurt se derritió con la sinceridad de la declaración. Kurt abrazó a Blaine con fuerza. "Tú también lo eres, bebé".

Sintió la sonrisa de Blaine contra su pecho y Blaine levantó su cabeza para besar a Kurt suavemente. Ambos comenzaron a sentirse un poco incómodos, teniendo ambas corridas en sus pantalones como chicos de trece años.

"Um... tengo algo de ropa interior limpia... ya sabes... si la necesitas", le dijo Blaine, sentándose torpemente.

"Sí, eso estaría bien", Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Blaine se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesita de noche para abrir un cajón y sacar dos pares de ropa interior y un par de pantalones verdes de hospital.

"¿Quieres usar el baño?", Blaine señaló hacia la puerta en una esquina.

Kurt asintió y Blaine le entregó los calzoncillos. Kurt le sonrió y besó a Blaine en la mejilla. "Te amo".

Blaine le sonrió y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Kurt. "Yo también te amo, angelo".

**888**

**N/A: Bueno… aawww!**

**Esto no significa que todo es sol y arco iris, aunque, están en la búsqueda.**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
